Better left unsaid
by Kowaikage
Summary: Neji gets dumped by Shikamaru, and a certain red head moves in to claim the Hyuuga as his own. But is Gaara the only one interested in Neji? (Yaoi)Slight AU. Contains Vampires. Nejisasu and NejiGaara.
1. Break up

A soft breeze flew passed unraveling a few strands of hair from Neji's loose ponytail, which he quickly tucked behind his ear. A quiet smile snuck onto his face and he gazed at the view in front of him. A large grassy hill overlooking a small stream that was secluded in the wilderness. Neji stepped over the stones and rocks that formed a little step bridge across, careful not to slip. The Hyuuga then closed his eyes and waited patiently on a low tree branch.

He didn't have to wait long. The only other that knew of this spot and made use of it was the nara boy, who quickly arrived. Shikamaru stepped out from some bushes and brushed some dirt off his vest, then glanced at Neji in the tree.

"How troublesome" A smirk crossed onto his features and he noticed one on Neji as well. He continued, "It seems someone has taken my spot."  
Neji opened one eye and calmly responded. "If I remember correctly, I was the one to have first gained knowledge of this place."  
"So?"  
"So, it would seem I have seniority over you when it comes to who has what spot. Wouldn't you agree?" Neji smirked, he knew he was right. He was always right.  
Shikamaru let out a small sigh "Well, I guess I'll let you sit there…for now." He jumped up on the branch next to Neji and sat close to the white-eyed boy. Neji smirked again "You'll let me sit here? As in you would have made me moved?" Shikamaru sighed "I could have moved you, I simply choose not too"  
"Oh? And for what reason are you letting me remain here?"  
"I'll show you for what reason." The nara boy strategically placed his arm around Neji's shoulder and pulled him closer, brushing his lips lightly against the others as he did so. Neji smiled and willing moved closer to his teammate while bringing his hand up around Shika's neck and leaned in for another. Unfortunately it was stopped by Shikamaru's fingers on his lips.

Shikamaru grinned. "Is that a good enough reason for you?" Neji blushed.  
"I'll settle with it. Now quit stalling." he pulled Shikamaru closer to finish the kiss. And this went on for a few hours. Kissing, touching, moaning and whispered desires. Finally Shikamaru pulled away to catch his breathe. Neji raised an eyebrow "Something wrong?" he questioned. Shikamaru sighed, "You're so troublesome." Neji frowned. Sure he got that response about everything, but never him. "What do you mean?" Shikamaru leaned against the body of the tree and closed his eyes lazily. "It's just…it's too much of a bother to come all the way out here every time."  
Neji furrowed his brow, he may be a genus, but he wasn't exactly sure what the other meant, so he questioned further. "We come here to be together."

Shikamaru sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy for him, he knew he originally called Neji up to meet him here to break up with him. It wasn't anything against Neji, he cherished the time he had with him. It was all these damn missions. He just recently found out that he may have to leave for a year and although Neji would have patiently waited it was just to, well…troublesome. He knew he was lazy when it came to relationships he couldn't help it. But there was something about Neji that made him want to wait for him to return after a year. Nothing would have made the leaf nin happier but he knew it just wasn't fair to his boyfriend, who now carried a worried expression on his features.

That hurt look Shika hated to see. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't expect it to be this hard. 'Ok' he thought 'you can do this, just like you rehearsed in the mirror.' "Neji…You're too troublesome to keep seeing." there he said it. It wasn't that bad. Now all he had to do was open his eyes and see how Neji took it. He cracked one eye open to try and judge the hyuuga's reaction. Hopefully he wouldn't make anything of it; after all they've only been seeing each other for about 5 and a half months, that wasn't a lot, right? He tried to convince himself it wasn't.

Those words cut through Neji like a poison dagger. He looks down and replayed the words in his head '_Neji…You're too troublesome to keep seeing._' Too troublesome? So he wasn't worth Shikamaru's time anymore, was that it? He could feel his eyes water and somehow managed to hold back tears. He wouldn't cry. He'll never let anyone see him cry, especially not someone who is hurting him so much right now. 'You'll get over this Neji' he reassured himself and quietly nodded to himself.

His friend saw the nod and interpreted as a silent agreement and breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling a little better he got the courage to speak again "Still friends?"

Neji was still trying to take in the first set of words when the second set hit him. "U-uh." He cleared his throat. He wasn't going to sound weak. "Yes…um…can I ask why?"

"I..you…well, it just wouldn't work…um" Shikamaru didn't know how to put it so he returned to his previous statement, which in his mind worked perfectly. "you're just too much trouble to keep around." this was going easier then he thought, he even wondered what the big deal was about break-ups, this was going smoothly or so he thought.

Even though Shikamaru was an expert strategist and a genius, he had no idea how much his words were killing Neji on the inside, who's attention was currently focused on his hands.

Neji took a deep breath. He knew Shikamaru didn't know how much pain his words caused. He knew Shikamaru was lazy. He knew a lot about his friend's behavior and how Shikamaru did things. So the hyuuga tried to rationalize it, but it hurt, it bothered him too much. He felt anger start to rise and although Neji prided himself as one able to maintain his temper he wanted to let his friend have it. He subconsciously clenched his fists and stated calmly. "Shika…" a pet name he had become so accustomed to using.  
"Hm?" his friend spared a glance to his emotionally hurt comrade.

"…I…I…um…" damn, now he was stuttering. 'Just forget it Neji' he thought to himself. 'Don't let your emotions control you'. He took a deep breath and with what seemed like the last bit of strength he had left, placed his hands down on the tree branch and pushed off. "I'll see you around." he spoke quietly as he somehow managed to land gracefully in his state. " You can have your spot now." his voice now a whisper he wasn't sure if his former boyfriend had even heard him. He didn't look up to see either, he just kept his head down and silently walked away.

Shikamaru, perched lazily on the branch stared briefly at the empty spot that was once occupied by Neji and let out a sigh. "That…went well." he tried to tell himself although he couldn't suppress the nausea in his stomach that suddenly began to grow. "Yeah" he muttered lightly and brought his focus to the clouds which still didn't make him feel any better. Perhaps his was starting to miss Neji already.

Neji walked as fast as possible, trying to make it back home before anyone recognized him, unfortunately fate had something to say about that. The raven-hared boy turned a corner and 'BAM'. "Ouuuuuuuuuch! Gah!" came an all too familiar voice as Neji corrected his balance, lucky enough not to fall. The same couldn't be said for Naruto who was sprawled on the stone sidewalk in front of the hyuuga's feet. Neji looked down and rubbed his now sore chest wear the shorter nin had crashed into before holding a hand down to help him up, he would have given Naruto his two-cents worth on running into people, but not today. Not after his talk with Shikamaru, so instead he settled with a quick "Watch where you're going." and waited for the fox-child to take his hand so he could help him up. But he didn't, Neji glanced down at the blond boy who gazed back in complete shock. "Naruto?" Neji questioned. 'What's with the look?" he wondered before the boy in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Kage en no jutsu? I know he uses it a lot, but why woul-' his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream, then another seemingly closer one. The Hyuuga barely had time to come to his senses when he saw about 20 other Naruto's rushing full speed in his direction. "Get out of the way!" they all shrieked in unison. "But you're blocking my way!" he took a cautious step back, then another, then another before he found himself trying to outrun Naruto, who was hot on his tail.

Twisting down the roads and alleys the dark haired nin could hear faint yelling followed briefly afterward with the memorable 'poofing' sound a copy made when it disappeared. Finally one Naruto singled himself out, running faster then the rest and caught up with Neji. "Neji! Neji!" The blonde shrieked in the other's ear. "Ouch! I can hear you just fine! What the hell did you do this time Baka?" Naruto glared at Neji for his comment, which vanished as fast as it came when he heard another 'poofing' sound and grabbed Neji's wrist tightly, yanking him down another alley. "No time to explain! Follow me unless you want to be eaten!" "What?" Neji's eyes widened. This was a bad day, fate not only kicked him when he was down, it spat in his face.

Naruto dragged Neji across some shady areas of Kohana he had never seen before, and kind of wished he now hadn't, especially when they arrived at a dead end. "What now?" Neji gasped for breathe, how long have they've been running anyway? "Get in" Neji shot a quick look at Naruto who had a "Dead End" sign pushed aside revealing a small hole. "You're kidding right?" Naruto shook his head and yanked Neji's already sore arm to shove him in, crawling quickly behind after him.

Neji was now jammed in a hole with Naruto and if it wasn't too dark to see the expression on his face, it would have made Orochimaru think twice about approaching him. "Shh." Naruto whispered. 'I didn't even say anything.' The hyuuga thought but dismissed it since mentioning something about it would be saying something.

Then a low growling was heard, slowly approaching the two boys and hovering over where the sign was. It remained there for a good fifteen minutes, Neji and Naruto sat in silence. A bead of sweat dripped down both their cheeks before the growling audibly left. "What was that?" the long haired nin murmured to the other. "A jaguar…not just any jaguar but a summoned one." Neji felt his voice grow into a harsh whisper. "You summoned that!" "It was an accident…that's the short version of the story. Anyway sorry for dragging you away from whatever you were doing but I didn't want you to get mauled either." Needless to say Neji was a bit shocked, Naruto apologized and was concerned about someone else? "Um thanks. Don't worry about it" He pushed the back of the sign and scuttled out followed shortly by Naruto. "So where were you headed anyway?" he questioned. "Home." the white-eyed boy's expression changed to a grimace and walked away. Naruto paused, he would have asked if he knew the way back, but that sad look on Neji's face made him think differently. Even so, he didn't want the boy to become lost, especially in a place like this. He quickly caught up and smiled nervously. Neji didn't bother to smile and kept walking hoping Naruto would catch the drift and decide not to talk.

"So…" Naruto piped up, he'd do anything to break the uncomfortable silence. "We're getting some new students in our class tomorrow. I heard they're sand nins." "Oh." Neji said quietly. "I'll see them tomorrow I guess." he said looking up at the setting sun and couldn't help but wonder what Shikamaru was doing right about now. He thought back to all the times they would lay against each other gazing up at the clouds, it became one of his favorite pastimes. Not just because it was fun, but it was the thought of laying beside someone you cared deeply about that Neji found so satisfying. "Probably staring at the clouds." he muttered to himself, forgetting there was someone was walking alongside him. "Nani?" Naruto looked confused, his voice snapping Neji out of his daydream. "Hm, nothing. Well here's my house." he mentioned upon arriving at the huge estate. It was no secret that the Hyuuga were wealthy people but Naruto couldn't hold back his astonished expression. "Wow Neji, you live in a mansion! It must be so fun!" "Hn. Not really." He was lucky enough to have a small section of the house to himself, although it wouldn't really be considered small to a normal homeowner. He continued toward it giving Naruto a brief wave. "Later!" Naruto yelled and waved back. "I'll see you in school tomorrow Neji!" Naruto tilted his head to the side and pondered for a moment. "Clouds?" he thought aloud staring at Neji's retreating form for a moment before finally shrugging and running off to see if the Ramen store was still open.

Neji didn't reply, he just slid his key into the lock and quietly entered his room. He was exhausted, and he was finally home. Sure it took him a while but he was here now. He could finally do what he had been waiting to since his talk with Shikamaru. He slipped out of his shirt and crawled onto his bed, snuggling into the soft rich comforter and help a pillow tightly to his chest. He could finally let it out, he buried his face into the top of the pillow and cried.

**Author's Notes**: Hiya! I'm Kowaikage and this is my first fic, the whole thing is actually already done but I wanted to post it in chapters. Plus I wanted to see if it was good enough to get reviews. If you find any errors with it or have any tips I'd love to here them! Thanks!


	2. New kid

Neji woke up to the sound of his alarm early the next morning "ughn" he moaned and forced himself to sit up. He felt sick both physically and emotionally and wondered how he even fell asleep in the first place. He groaned and pulled the cord to the clock out with his foot, he was too tired to bother reaching over to turn it off. The numbers faded away and Neji stood up, hoping he would have time for a shower. He undressed out his shorts, which he had fallen asleep in and walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. After waiting a few minutes he place one foot in to test the water, relieved that it wasn't too hot or too cold he pulled his other foot in and relaxed. He needed this last night, a nice soothing shower to wash away all his doubts and tears but the white-eyed nin decided that now was just as good a time as any other. As the steam began to rise around his body he picked out one of the many bottles he had laid out, he made sure to take good care of himself and his appearance, he was a hyuuga after all. Neji looked at the bottle he had chosen without paying attention, then returned it to it's former position and picked another. Shikamaru used to complement how his hair smelled when he used that shampoo, he didn't want to be reminded of his new ex while he was relaxing. It was going to be hard enough seeing him in class anyway, that and he didn't want to look like it bothered him even though it tore at him from the inside. With the new bottle in hand he decided it was going to be a fresh start today. 'A new beginning' he pondered to himself and squeezed the shampoo into his hand before lathering his hair for a few moments. "Mmm…" Neji closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool wall in front of him, slowly he drifted into a peaceful daydream as the water cleansed his hair and body.

It wasn't until he heard a knock at the door did he re-open them. "N-neji? Are you r-ready for school?" it was Hinata, he'd recognize the nervousness in that voice anywhere. School? That's right! He had school, how long had he been off in his own little world? "Hinata, what time is it?" He yelled back at his cousin. "8...8:15 N-neji…I-I thought you would be ready at 8 but when you didn't come to breakfast I got worried. Are you okay?" God he wished she wouldn't stutter _every _time she said his name, wait 8:15? He had been in la-la land for over 45 minutes? How was that possible? He didn't even feel wrinkled. "I-I'm fine Hinata…I'll catch up to you in a bit. I just woke up late so I'll run to class as soon as I'm done." "O-okay N-neji. I'll see you i-in class." he heard a little shuffling away from the door after he turned the water off, oh well at least he was clean.

He dried himself off and grabbed the closest clean garments his hands happened upon and ran out the door while tugging his shirt on, then ran back to grab his book bag making him even more late.

Neji hurried to school at break neck speed and slowed only in the halls so he could avoid getting yelled at. Noticing the halls were empty and everyone was already in class he sped up a bit. He fumbled with the lock to his locker and grabbed his notes before taking off to his class and quietly walking in. "-aara is this classes new student and I hope you will treat him as you would any other ninja here. He also has two other siblings starting here today, treat them kindly as well." The teacher gave Neji a quick warning glare as he stepped in, showing he did notice the Hyuuga's late arrival.

As the long-haired boy walked past he noticed Shikamaru seemed preoccupied in staring out the window, he didn't appear to get much sleep as dark rings around his eyes were evident. Taking his seat he looked up at the new kid standing in front of the class. Dirty red hair and slightly hunched over due to the large gourd strapped to his back. Gaara's narrowed and dark circled eyes gazed across the room, finally landing on Neji who shifted uncomfortably when he looked up to find he was being watched. "Gaara, why don't you take a seat next to Neji." the teacher said softly and patted the new student on the back. "…" Gaara kept staring. "Right, you don't know who that is, he is the boy that came into class late. I hope it will not happen again." Neji glowered, he didn't have to point it out to the entire class, they all watched him come in late anyway. He murmured back a quiet "No sir" and continued to fidget in his seat. The new student smiled, at least, it looked like he was _trying_ to smile and slowly took his seat next to the dark haired boy. Neji turned to the sand nin and held out his hand, might as well introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Hyuuga Neji. You are Gara?" "Gaara." the other corrected, putting more emphasis on the 'a' and taking the other's hand. Neji expected a shake but found his hand was being smelled instead, earning an odd look from the boy sitting to Neji's right which happened to be Sasuke. "Gaara…" the boy looked up at Neji. "What are you doing?" "You're hands are very soft." The red head simply replied then added. "And clean." The hyuuga didn't know why or how, but he felt a small blush creep onto his face when Gaara said this. "I took a 45 minute shower." he found himself blurting out. 'Why did I say that?' he wondered to himself. However the new student seemed strangely satisfied with his answer. "That would do it" a grin slipped onto Gaara features, eyes still refusing to break contact with the other boy.

The teacher prattled on about basic techniques, Neji wasn't really listening he knew all of this stuff anyway. He spared a quick look to his right. Sasuke appeared equally as bored and was playing with his pencil until he noticed Neji was looking in his direction. 'Bored too?' Sasuke mouthed to Neji and shrugged. Neji nodded back. 'Why does he make us sit through this?' They've gotten used to reading each other's lips whenever the sensei started a review, it wasn't their fault they were just too damn smart for their own good. Now it was Sasuke's turn to nod in agreement and smirk, mouthing back 'Because we're sexy and he likes to check us out?' Neji coughed out a small laugh and Sasuke grinned victoriously. The whole point of their little game was to get the other to make noise, this round when to Sasuke. "Neji, is there something funny the rest of the class should now about?" damn, teacher interference, another 2 points for Sasuke. "No sir." Neji retorted, mentally kicking himself for getting in so much trouble and gave Sasuke a mock glare. His friend found that look too amusing. "He wants us." he whispered in a low voice and smiled as Neji bit his lip to keep a straight face. The shorter haired nin muttered "What's up Hyuuga? You look a little off toda-" he stopped mid-sentence gaining a confused look from his friend. Neji noticed Sasuke wasn't looking at him anymore, his attention was focused on the new student who was currently glaring at Sasuke.

'Weird' Neji thought. 'What's this all about?' and continued to look back and forth between the two, he felt like his was right in the middle of something he didn't want to be involved in. Sasuke continued to stare as did Gaara both refusing to back down, Neji thought it would never end until the bell rang and he breathed a sigh of relief. Gaara stood up was the first to break eye contact, in exchange looked into the Hyuuga's . "Neji…would you mind showing me around?" he spoke lowly. Neji nodded, he might as well help him out. "Sure Gaara, just follow me." he said as he stood up and collected his books. "See you around Hyuuga." Sasuke mumbled as he stood, even though his attention was still focused on Gaara. He left the room quickly so he could try and avoid his fan club, but a pink-haired girl and a blonde had managed to attach themselves to each of his arms before he made it out. He also noticed the teacher had called Shikamaru up to his desk and they were discussing something. Neji felt a small pain in his chest but dismissed it quickly and checked back on Sasuke's retreating form. The shorter-haired nin was being bombed with questions he didn't care about.

Neji smirked at Sasuke's internal pain. 'That's what you get for getting me in trouble in class, Uchiha.' he turned to Gaara, smirk still on his face. "Let's go."

Neji showed the sand nin around the whole school throughout the course of the day although the red-head never seemed to be paying much attention to whatever he was saying. He just kept staring at Neji for some reason or another, finally Neji turned after showing him what he felt was the whole school. "And that's about it, It's a bit big, but trust me, you get used to it pretty fast." "I see." Gaara gave a short look around and leaned against a nearby wall, straightening his back somewhat and closing his eyes. "Well, I'm going to head home now but I'll see you in class tomorrow, ok?" Neji wasn't sure why he was being friendly, but decided that whatever the reason it wasn't hurting anyone. He turned and began walking away when he heard a small voice for Gaara. "Neji." he turned around. "Yeah?" "You're hair, it smells very nice." Neji couldn't help but blush. "Um…thank you." he turned away again and started back. 'What a weird new student, interesting though…and cute.' his blush deepened as he walked home.

Shikamaru stared at his teacher dumbfounded. "Come again?" the teacher smiled. "Some more experienced Jounin's completed their missions early Shikamaru. So we don't have to send you out, you can remain in the village and continue training appropriately. Isn't that good news?" For once the Nara boy's eyes were completely focused on the professor and trying to take in what he had said that he raised his voice a little. "Y-you don't need me? Why couldn't you tell me this sooner?" "Well I would have." the sensei noted now a little grumpy that his student hadn't taken the news as well as he thought he would. It was good news, wasn't it? "I dropped by your house yesterday to tell you but your father informed me that you had wandered off somewhere." Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly, he knew exactly where he was when his teacher had dropped by. "Argh!" was all he could say to respond to his teacher, who started to correct papers. "I'm sorry Shikamaru, I would have told you earlier but you just weren't around." "It's not your fault sensei." he sighed. "Thanks anyway." he left the classroom. 'Great, now what am I going to do. I practically broke up with Neji for nothing. Something tells me he wouldn't understand if I tried to explain myself.' he groaned as he looked in the direction of the Hyuuga estate and began strolling towards it. He may not like it, but he still deserved an explanation.


	3. The talk

**Kowaikage:** Hi guys! Thanks for reading so far. Um, I just remembered I forgot a few things, like the disclaimer, so here it is in all it's glory:

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. Sniffle Never did, and never will, unless of course I make millions somehow and then beg the real owner to sell it too me. Hmm…Runs to the store to buy lottery tickets

There, wasn't that beautiful? Also I'd like to thank the people who were kind enough to review:

**Taitana Hime** – Thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it. Thanks for loving it and not loving bad things! thumbs up.  
**Assassin**- Thank you for the review and yuppers, that was my first fic. I'll try to update it everyday since I'm done it, I just need to correct the spelling. (I found out it was spelled Uchiha and not Uchina, Ugh, that's gonna be a long time changing.) Anyway, If you like this one I just posted another. Nudges you over to 'Drunken conflict' Ehhh EHHHHH?  
**VegetaSS2jin**- A thank you, I shall keep going  
**Hikari Aki**- Teehee thanks, and I do plan on reading your fic.

It took Shikamaru a good hour longer to arrive at the mansion then it usually did. Mostly because he didn't get any sleep the night before which he hoped Neji didn't notice, and he kept turning back and changing his mind. Finally he arrived at Neji's door, he drew a deep quick breath to calm his nerves and knocked quietly.

Neji had been inside his room, the bathroom more precisely and had just finished washing his face. At least that was the excuse he was using, he just didn't want anyone to know he was crying should Hinata or his Uncle happen to walk in. He heard a soft knock at the door and put the towel down giving his face a quick examination in the mirror. His eyes were a little pink, hopefully it wouldn't be obvious to his visitor what he had been doing. He opened the door and stiffened when he saw Shikamaru standing there.

The Nara boy looked up, no turning back now. "Hi Neji…Um could I come in for a second?" Neji nodded both curious and fearful of the news his ex was about to bring him. He moved and sat on his bed bringing a pillow to his chest, while Shikamaru pulled a chair up to talk. Shikamaru gazed up at Neji, his hair was strewn over his shoulders and with that pillowed cuddled up to his chest, he really looked like a girl, a beautiful girl. He shook his head and quickly dismissed the thought. "Um…" this wasn't a good start, maybe if he just said it all at once it would be easier? He cleared his throat then continued "I know yesterday…we sorta broke up." "Sorta?" Neji raised an eyebrow, he was quite sure Shikamaru had made it clear. "Well yeah, I came here today, cause you deserve to know why." Neji felt his stomach lurch. Was it something he did or said? So many self-doubts and worries were buzzing through his head that his almost didn't catch then next think Shika said. "It was because I thought I had to leave Kohana, for a Jounin mission. I would have been gone for about a year and I didn't think it would be fair to make you wait for me." Shikamaru felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, he at least told Neji why, hope he takes it well. "What?" the Hyuuga's voice seemed deadly. Shikamaru continued. "I decided it wouldn't have been fair to make you wait that long, for me to return. But it turns out…heh I don't have to leave anymore." his laugh seemed filled with nervousness and with good reason too. Shikamaru had only made half-way through his sentence when Neji's knuckles turned white from gripping the pillow and he's eyes narrowed to slivers. "You broke up with me because you thought you were going away for a year. Do you have any idea how selfish that is?" "W-what?" Shikamaru's eye's widen "What do you mean I did it beca-" "You knew I would wait. You _knew _it! You just didn't want to be tied down while you were gone did you?" The Hyuuga hissed, his words like venom. "N-no, I- okay it's true that I knew you would wait, but I didn't think it would be fair to you." "Fair to me! You had no right to decide something like that for me." "It was too much trouble to explain it to yo-" he stopped. Neji looked pissed at the last thing said, his face grew red and he stood on the bed, still gripping the pillow. "I'm sorry if our _relationship_ was too much trouble for you! I'm sorry if I'm too _troublesome _to keep seeing!" Shikamaru didn't like how quickly Neji had gotten riled up, he usually only saw this when the other boy was aroused, and since he knew this wasn't one of those good times he had no idea how the hyuuga would act. "N-neji, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it like that." "But that's how you said it!" Neji's eyes watered and he forced back tears, he would never let anyone see him cry. Shikamaru looked down as his eyes widen, realizing how his actions did hurt the boy. He mentally slapped himself, some master-strategist he was, he didn't even notice how unfair he had been to Neji. Not just now, but many times throughout the relationship. "Neji…I truly am sorry." "Damn straight you are!" Neji had hoped his words would have come off a little harsher, but he sensed the sincerity in Shikamaru's voice and softened them. He felt himself calming down a bit, loosening his grip on the pillow and sat back down. Silence ensued for a while. Shikamaru scratched at his shoulder a bit, relieved the anger in the room had finally dissipated. "I don't suppose it wouldn't be too troublesome to forget this happened and go back to the way things were?" THWACK! and then just like that, the anger was back in the room. Neji obviously still had a lot of hurt dwelling inside him he had not been able to let go of just yet. Or at least that's what Shikamaru concluded, who was now sprawled on the floor after being smacked with a pillow. "YOU JERK!" Neji yelled not caring if Hinata or his Uncle heard him. "You shouldn't play around with people like that! You can't just do that to someone. You need to learn some compassion before I would ever look twice at you like that again." "So that's a no?" "GET OUT!" The long haired nin had dropped his pillow and was now physically shoving the other out. "Okay okay!" Shikamaru shouted and walked out, looking back to see if Neji had changed his mind or calmed down any. The Hyuuga just shot back a cold glare and had his cheeks puffed out, he really did look like a girl, a really angry and strong girl, but it was still adorable none-the-less. Neji slammed the door and stomped back to his bed, throwing himself on it. Strangely, he felt a lot better, he didn't feel any tears welling up, his stomach wasn't hurting and his even felt relieved to have let everything out. For the first time in a while, he smiled to himself and sat up, running a hair through his hair to fix it a bit. "I think I'll go for a walk." he thought aloud to himself. He stood up and slipped his boots on before heading out to buy some supper.

He found himself standing in front of the Ramen store Naruto loved so much, he knew it was the one Naruto loved because he was there eating what appeared to be his 17th bowl. Beside him sat a very bored Sasuke and a chatting Sakura. The Uchina poked at his half-eaten food before noticing Neji and waving him over. Neji didn't really feel like ramen, but he did feel like company for once, so he walked over and took a seat beside him. "You look better Hyuuga." he stated in a monotone voice. "What? Since when?" "Since school this morning. You looked off, like you hadn't slept or something. Anyway, you look better now." "Oh." Neji was surprised Sasuke had noticed, although they have been able to pick up each others moods he just wasn't expecting anyone to notice. "I feel better" he finally stated, a small smile formed on his lips. Sasuke scoffed "Wish I could say the same thing." "Why's that?" Sasuke just pointed in Naruto's direction, the blonde was currently trying to impress Sakura by being the first to stuff as many chopsticks as he could up his nose. Naruto looked up at Neji and waved "Hey Neji!" Neji smiled and gave a small wave back as he picked up the menu. "What's wrong with that?" The long haired nin asked. "Nothing I can discuss with them here." he stated in monotone again then watched a Neji frowned at the menu. "You don't want any of the food here, do you?" "Not really." Neji finally admitted as he put the menu back. "Come on, let's go fine somewhere else to eat then I can tell you the problem." Neji nodded and waved goodbye to Sakura and Naruto as they left.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Sakura whined, bothered she had to be left alone with Naruto. "Out. Leave me alone." he muttered back at the girl and continued walking. Sakura frowned and sighed. "He doesn't had to be so mean…" "Sakura, look, look! Number 34 going in…Ow! It's in!" Naruto beamed trying to cheer the pink haired nin up. "Naruto, you're going to poke out your brain!" She yelled back at him. "Cool, I hope it looks like Ramen, cause then I'd eat it!" Sakura sighed, there was just no winning with Naruto.

Sasuke strolled alongside Neji for a while before asking where he'd like to eat. The Hyuuga picked out a half decent restaurant and sat down. "So what's bothering you? It's Naruto and Sakura isn't it?" Neji smirked. The Uchiha looked up slightly surprised. "Yeah, Naruto's always acting like an idiot around that girl, even though she's clearly interested in me." Neji let out a small chuckle after he ordered his food. "You're jealous of Sakura aren't you?" Sasuke looked even more shocked now. How could Neji read him this well? Not even Kakashi could tell why he was being so moody lately. "No!…a little." He mumbled as food was set down in front of both of them. "You ordered something for me too?" "Yes, you didn't look like you were enjoying your food or your time at the store. You should at least eat a decent meal." "Oh, Thanks Hyuuga." Sasuke glanced down at his food, it appeared much more appetizing then a bowl of ramen and smelled even better. "So what are you going to do about your problem, Uchiha?" "Hm?" Sasuke was enjoying his food so much he forgot he was even talking. "Oh, I don't know. Naruto…well…you see we-" "Uchiha, I think I get it. You and Naruto have a special friendship?" Sasuke blushed. "Sorta. It's a friendship with benefits-nothing official but whenever he tries to get the attention of Sakura it's, I don't know, it irritates me. I bet Naruto wouldn't be so quick to try it if I was doing the same thing." The other boy laughed a little. "You want to make him jealous, don't you?" "I know it would work, as soon as he saw me with another person he'd turn green with envy." The shorter haired ninja grinned. "But I don't know how to do it, I couldn't possibly kiss Sakura, she'd never let anyone hear the end of it." he groaned. Neji nodded, he couldn't think of any girl that would let Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter hear the end of it. The man had a freaking fan club for crying out loud. "Well, I would help you but I wouldn't know how." Neji said softly, picking up a fork and eating his food. "Besides, you're a genius, you can figure something out." the white eyed nin reassured the other. "It would be easier if two genius's worked together on this one though, then we could think of a solution twice as fast, don't you agree?" Neji pondered it for a moment "Ok, we'll meet after school to try and figure something out. At least you don't have to worry about Naruto actually winning Sakura over." "Tell me about it, Did you know yesterday that dobe actually tried to summon a Jaguar to impress her? It arrives and is pissed so Naruto takes off and I'm suck with Sakura for the rest of the day trying to find him." Sasuke groaned. Neji let out a small laugh. 'I see, so that's why Naruto gave me the short version of the story.'

Neji stood up and shook his head at Sasuke when he reached for his wallet. "It was my treat." he said as he paid the bill and left a large tip on the table, before Sasuke could protest he quickly changed the subject. "So what was with you and Gaara today at school?" "Who? Oh the new kid. I don't even know. He just got this crazy look when I started talking to you. Did he smell your hand?" Sasuke shot Neji a weird look. "Yeah." Neji mumbled, turning a light shade of pink. "Heh…weird. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the help. I better get back before that dobe sneezes and impales half of Kohana." Neji laughed and returned the wave Sasuke gave him. "Later."

**Kowaikage: **Heya folks, just a quick note about the story. It's slight AU, cause Gaara's vamprish in this. Anyway, enjoy reading, I'll try to update soon.


	4. Used?

Neji slept much nicer that night, he rolled over and yawned when a few strands of light snuck past the curtains and woke him. Neji stretched and then snuggled into his blankets, the alarm didn't even go off yet, he had plenty of time. "Mmm" He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, deciding he just couldn't sleep any longer he walked in to the bathroom and got a shower. When he walked out holding his towel he decided he should check out the time. He picked up the clock at froze, then trailed his hand down the cord to find it unplugged. '_Shit!_' his mind raced. What time was it? No time to find out that now. He raced to get dressed and grabbed his backpack before speeding out in a rush.

'Late again Neji? What is wrong with you? Why didn't Hinata wake me?' his mind raced almost as fast as his body, he didn't even slow down in the hall this time and burst through the classroom door.

"Neji! Would you care to explain to me why you are over an hour and twenty minutes late?" the teacher glared expecting a damn good excuse.

"Um…I don't really have a reason sir." The class exploded in laughter until the teacher raised his hand, signaling for it to stop.

"Sit down, Hyuuga. Don't make this a habit." he said in a deadly tone. Neji quickly took his seat and sighed.

"Nice one Hyuuga, why are you so late anyway?" Sasuke whispered from his seat.

"I don't know, I just slept in I guess." he responded then looked at Gaara "Did you find the classroom fine?"

Gaara smiled his creepy twisted smile and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay class, today there will be another review. Please open you're books to-"

Neji and Sasuke both groaned from the corner of the class. Why did they even come to review week? Sasuke grinned and nudged Neji to get his attention 'Want to get in trouble so he'll kick us out?'

Neji smiled before shaking his head 'I've gotten in too much trouble already it seems.' The other leaf nin nodded, knowing Neji was right and resumed being bored out of his mind. He settled for glaring at how Naruto continually kept trying to get Sakura's attention in class instead of his, but he was going to fix that. He had a foolproof plan. Finally the bell rang and school was at last over. Neji stood up and gathered his books together like he always had, not noticing Gaara behind who obviously was about to ask something.

Sasuke grinned and grasped Neji's arm before the red-head could say anything and hauled the Hyuuga out of the room, not before shooting Gaara a menacing smirk. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched the other boy yank Neji out of the classroom, he did not like the vibe the Uchiha was sending him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, he'd have to get Neji alone.

'That's for the dirty look yesterday, kid.' Sasuke thought to himself as he let go of Neji.

"Ow, Uchiha, what was that for? I didn't forget what we were supposed to do." The other leaf nin rubbed his wrist.

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled, not really paying attention and lead Neji down the hall and to a darkened corner. "Okay, after school Naruto follows Sakura to the music room to try and convince her to let him listen in. She just recently took an interest in the flute but is really self-conscious, so she doesn't want anyone to hear her. Since she always kicks him out Naruto will leave, passing by here, where he'll hear and see us making out." Sasuke smirked and folded his arms.

"What?" Neji stared wide-eyed. I said I'd help you **_think _**of a plan Uchiha, not act it out with you."

"But I already thought of this one, and it's practically the only one I can think that'll work. Plus I don't have to kiss Sakura. It's win-win."

"Yeah, for you!"

"That's the only person I was concerned about. Please Hyuuga?"

Neji sighed. It would be way too weird, he didn't have many friends and he didn't want it to get strange. Sasuke, in Neji's opinion, was very attractive. Why couldn't he just pick a different boy? Neji felt hesitant. He kinda wanted to try it, but it would be too ackward. "Sorry Uchiha…It'd be too weird."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, if you won't, I'll just tell everyone you molest puppies!"

"UCHIHA!" Neji slapped a hand over his mouth, he didn't realize he yelled that loud. His face turned a deep red and he regarded his friend. He knew Sasuke wouldn't really lie to everyone and say he molested puppies, he shivered at _that_ thought, but it did illustrate how bad Sasuke wanted his revenge. "Fine fine." Neji whispered. "I'll do it, but keep it clean at least."

Sasuke winked. "I promise noth-shh I hear him." Neji waited, sure enough he heard Naruto's muffled voice down the hall begging Sakura to let him listen and sure enough Sakura's voice was heard yelling profanities back.

Not long after the door creaked open and footsteps were heard coming down followed by Naruto's mumbling voice. Neji looked at Sasuke, "Are you sure you want to do this? What if he freaks out?"

"Nah, the dobe is just getting a taste of his own medicine. Don't worry, I wouldn't actually let him hurt you."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much Uchiha."

"Fine fine, shhh time to get ready." Sasuke pushed Neji against the wall and almost as if a switch was turned on in his brain began ravishing the other nin's lips with his own. Neji, who was taken by surprise needed a moment to catch up and remember what was going on. He didn't need long, because soon they were attacking each other's mouth in a fight for dominance. 'Wow, Uchiha has so much energy' the hyuuga thought quietly as he tugged on the other's lips. Shikamaru never kissed him like this before, this had force behind it. Neji's eyes rolled back as he felt a hand tug at the zipper to his shirt, Sasuke seemed to be really into this revenge thing which at the moment was perfectly fine with him.

The footsteps got closer, almost there when a door was heard opening and Sakura's voice was heard yelling out at the blonde. "Naruto! You forgot your chopsticks, why are they gree-oh you are sick! Don't you clean them?"

Naruto grinned, planting his chopsticks there to gain him another few minutes with the pink-haired beauty was brilliant, he turned and started running back. "Of course I was gonna wash them, I was just gonna wait till I went to the bathroom first."

"Ewwww" was all the other responded.

Meanwhile, just down the hall Sasuke had managed to unzip and unstrap Neji's shirt, which hung loosely off his shoulder's. "It'll be more convincing this way." The shorter-hair nin mumbled into Neji's neck before sucking on it.

"Okay." was all Neji managed to murmur back, he wasn't really paying attention except to the fact his shirt was half off and it wasn't fair that Sasuke still had his on. So he showed his annoyance by constantly pulling on it, eventually getting fed up and telling Sasuke to just take it off, which he did quite obediently earning a growl of approval from Neji.

Sasuke grinned while staring Neji up and down. "Ready to make it _really _convincing?"

Neji nodded, eyes half lidded. Sasuke probably could have said anything at that moment and have Neji agree, but instead he settled for pressing his bare chest against the Hyuuga's and lifting him off his feet. Neji's leg's quickly found themselves wrapped around the Uchiha's waist and his back supported against the wall. Sasuke managed to pull out that annoying hair elastic and free Neji's hair, which cascaded down both the Hyuuga's and Sasuke's shoulders.

Then the footsteps were heard again. "He's coming back" Neji found himself whispering, although not really caring. Sasuke just grunted and kissed him deeply before nibbling down his neck. Neji moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, arching his neck up and purred as Sasuke found his way into the crevice of his throat. "U-uch…chih.. Sasuke." Neji moaned, he never called Sasuke his informal name before, but enjoyed the way it rolled off his tongue. Sasuke must have taken pleasure from it as well because the Uchina purred in approval, another sound Neji thoroughly enjoyed as he ran his nails down Sasuke's back.

Then the footsteps rounded the corner and stopped. Neji and Sasuke both cracked an eye open to see the expression on Naruto's face, which Sasuke previously mentioned would be 'priceless'. The expression was priceless, Shikamaru gaped back, eyes wide from shock. Neji instantly felt like someone had thrown his stomach onto a wild Disney ride as it lurched violently. He never imagined Shikamaru would be here, god, why was he here? It was supposed to be Naruto, this wasn't working out right at all. As soon as he thought it, Neji heard more footsteps and then Naruto's blonde hair came into view.

"Hey Shikamaru, what're ya gawking at?" Naruto turned, saw them and froze as well.

Neji suddenly felt like he was a sideshow attraction, he didn't like this anymore. Neji turned his head and looked away, hoping Sasuke would take charge and start explaining. Sasuke just glanced back at his audience and smirked.

"A little privacy please?" Shikamaru tried to mask his astonishment and turned away. He suddenly didn't feel too good, he had to leave. Right away.

"S-sorry…I.." he couldn't finish, he bolted down the hall at top speed hoping the moisture welling up in his eyes wasn't tears.

Naruto however couldn't budge, his legs felt like they were cemented to the floor. He stared at Sasuke and then to Neji. Neji felt those eyes watching him as he pulled his shirt across his chest, suddenly feeling a little more exposed then he wanted to be. 'Sasuke, do something.' he inwardly whined and found himself relieved when Sasuke began to speak.

"Oh hey there Naruto, Still trying to get Sakura's attention? Well, better luck next time I guess." his words were dripping with satisfaction.

Naruto continued to stare at the hyuuga. "N-neji?" He didn't respond, he settled for zipping up his shirt and hiding his embarrassment as best he could.

"What's wrong Naruto? This...this doesn't bother you does it?" Sasuke was loving every minute of it. The jealousy was evident on Naruto's face just as he said it would be.

"I..uh..n-no. Of course not." he lied, slowly taking a step back.

"Good." Sasuke responded coolly. "Then you won't mind leaving then right?" Naruto's face turned red and he stomped away.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness he didn't feel those eyes on him anymore. He looked up and noticed Sasuke shaking a little. "Sasuke, are you alright?" he placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, thinking how it must have upset him to do that to someone he cared about. Sasuke raised his hand and placed it over Neji's looking up and grinning at him, shaking from the laughter he was trying to keep down until it finally exploded and echoed down the halls.

"Did you see it? His face? Didn't I tell you, didn't I?"

"Uchiha…" Neji furrowed his brow and continued "He looked really hurt."

"So? What do you think he was doing to me when he constantly ran after Sakura?"

"Even so…I don't know, it just didn't seem right." Sasuke gripped Neji's chin firmly and forced him to meet his gaze.

"Hyuuga, it was fair. He'll get over it. I'm going to talk to him about it tonight."

"You better…" he mumbled back and gasped when he felt Sasuke press his lips against his. "U-uchiha!"

"Relax, I was just having a little fun Neji." He let the boy unwrap his legs from his waist and grinned.

"You called me Neji." he finally said, a little surprised.

"So? You called me Sasuke. I was just returning the favor." he smirked at Neji's flushed face and picked up his shirt. "I'll see you around Neji, thanks for the help." he winked and walked out of the school.

Neji exhale noisily and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. As much as he enjoyed that brief moment between him and his friend he couldn't shake the feeling of being used. He leaned his head against the cool wall, hoping it'll help calm his thoughts. Maybe fate would be nice to him and give him some time to think for himself. The silence didn't last long, he heard the sound of footsteps again, thanks a lot fate.

**Kowaikage: **BOO! Heh heh…anyway, I decided to thank the reviewers down here since you prolly rather read the story first. :P And yes I do promise you NejiGaara action later down the road…I just got a little side tracked with Sasuke's hotness and all. I mean, you can't really blame me right? And I rated this fic 'M' just to be one the safe side cause it has it's moments but I was a still little shy when writing this one. Hope I don't disappoint you ;

And a special thanks to my reviewers:

**Atsuki-Chan1- **Hahaha, thank you. When I started reading your comment I thought I was getting my first flame but you proved me wrong . GaaraNeji is also one of my fav pairings…anyway, in short, you rock!

**Uke-** Sequel? Lol I haven't even finished posting all of the first fic yet. But you get points for loving the fic so much ;)

**Kokuryuuha018-** Thank you so much for the advice, you didn't offend me at all lol. In fact as soon as I'm done making the appropriate adjustments for the next chapter I'm going to post it. I'm so happy you love the fic! I already changed this chapter around a bit, is this what you meant?

**Hikari Aki-** You again, yaaaay! Many thankies for the review….hehehe heller, what a great word.

I was so nervous when I first posted it, I didn't think I'd get any reviews. Thanks for proving me wrong guys!


	5. Marked

Neji looked up surprised to see who he did. "Gaara?" the boy looked down at Neji and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" The red head questioned.

"Oh, I was helping a friend out. You?"

"Examining the school a little more." his voice had an eeriness to it and he held his hand out to Neji who gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks." he noticed Gaara's expression turn to a small grimace. "Something wrong?"

"Hm. You don't smell like you did yesterday. You smell like that boy who sits next to you, his scent doesn't belong on you."

Neji redden at this, what was the new kid implying? That he didn't smell good or that Sasuke didn't belong with him? Not that he felt the Uchiha should be with him, but he couldn't shake the recent fondness growing inside him for the Sharingan-user.

Gaara stared at Neji as if he could sense what the other boy was feeling for his classmate. "Is that so?" Neji glowered. "And what scent would be fitting?"

"Your own was much nicer before it was tainted. Or perhaps mine would be more appropriate, it's much more dominating." Gaara grinned, Neji's shocked expression had pleased him.

The Hyuuga was getting tired of always being caught off-guard, he was better then this. 'Show some confidence' Neji smiled and let out a small chuckle,

"Look, I don't know how sensitive your nose is but I think I'll continue to have whoever's scent on me that I deem worthy."

Finally, he was attaining some of his authority back. The other boy simply tilted his head to the side and gazed at him, his eyes almost glowed. Neji never noticed before that the boy had a tattoo of some Japanese character on his forehead, he shook his head, had he really become that oblivious?

"Love." Gaara said quietly snapping Neji out of his trance.

"Excuse me?"

"Love. It means love." Gaara noticed him staring and pointed to the character on his head.

"Oh..Ooooh", His white-eyes widened in realization.

The sand nin took a step closer, still staring up at Neji, who stood almost a foot taller then him. "I really don't know what it means, but people seem to enjoy it." the smaller boy confessed. Neji placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder to both comfort and distance himself from him.

"That's ok, a lot of people don't." he no longer knew where this conversation was headed, but he knew he didn't have control of it so he took that as a hint to leave. He proceeded to back away as politely as he could, but before he managed two steps backwards the other boy spoke.

"Could I see you tonight?"

Neji stared at him, transfixed on his eyes.

"Your the only person I've gotten to know." Gaara added quickly.

"It's hard to meet new people, where would you like to meet?" the leaf nin had found himself agreeing without even knowing it. 'Why do I care if he can or can't make friends?' Neji continued to stare blankly at the smaller boy and felt his heart flutter a bit. 'Oh my gods…I have a crush on him!' he concluded as his cheeks tainted pink, why couldn't he get his hormones in check? First Shikamaru, then Sasuke, and now the new kid. Who was next?

"I'll come by your house."

Neji shrugged, good enough, although he didn't mind walking if he had to meet the distance halfway.

"My house is-"

"I know where you live. I'll be by your place around 7. See you then." Gaara reached up and petted Neji's cheek before turning away and leaving the school. The long haired nin touched his cheek before his blush deepened. There was something different about this one. He was a little creepy, but he was different in a nice way.

Gaara pushed through the doors and sneered at the sun, thank goodness for a partly cloudy day. Sand began leaking through his gourd and shaded the young boy somewhat from the blazing ball of fire as he began talking to himself. "Yes mother, I like him too."

Neji returned home and plugged in his cloak, he was not going to be late for school again. He had questioned Hinata earlier about why she hadn't woken him up, turns out she did knock but he was fast asleep. She assumed he had already left. He sighed, he used to be a light sleeper, was he loosing his touch all of a sudden? No, that couldn't be it but nevertheless he headed to the backyard to train for a few hours.

He returned later sweaty and exhausted and a little reassured, he could still pull off all his moves and even improved a little on his speed. He looked at the time, Gaara wouldn't be here for a little bit yet he better shower. 'Don't want him to still smell Sasuke on me.' he paused at the thought. Why should he care if he smelled like his friend, why was he suddenly concerned about offending the red head? Neji shook his head and smelled his shirt to see if the Uchiha's scent was still covering it. Sweat. Ew. That's right, he trained and was now sweat-ridden, no one would be able to smell Sasuke on his shirt over the stink. He sighed and headed towards the shower.

He rummaged around his whole walk-in closet looking for something nice to wear, blatantly ignoring the fact _all _his clothes were nice. Finally settling on a sleeveless dark red turtleneck, that clung to his chest and a pair of black jeans, he also decided to wear his hair down which seemed to add to the outfit. Simple, but sexy. He smiled at the mirror, not knowing why he was so concerned about his look, but dismissed the thought when he heard the door.

He opened the door to reveal Garra standing there. He also was wearing red, but his was a normal t-shirt and blue jeans. The small boy looked up and grinned, he seemed taller, no he just wasn't hunched over anymore and he didn't seem as pale for some reason. Neji dismissed the thought and walked out to meet him.

"So, where did you want to go?"

"The park, it's calm there."

They walked there relatively fast, most of Kohana was probably eating because the streets were pretty much empty.

Neji sat on the edge of a kiddy slide and Gaara perched himself on a swing. The Hyuuga noticed Sasuke off in the distance walking in the direction of Naruto's house. Gaara also noticed this when he saw Neji's head facing the direction Sasuke was.

"Do you have any feelings for the Uchiha boy?" Gaara couldn't mask the curiosity in his voice. His voice snapped Neji's attention off Sasuke and refocused on Gaara.

"Me? No. I just hope everything works out for him."

Gaara laughed, it wasn't a nice laugh it seemed like a twisted howl was caught in his throat. Neji shivered and looked up at the moon, clearly the boy didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you."

'No shit, didn't see that one coming.' Neji continued looking up. "Gaara, there's nothing between Sasuke and I. Why are you even curious?"

"He had his scent all over you, he was clearly marking you." Now it was Neji's turn to laugh.

"Marking me? That's ridiculous Gaara, what gave you that idea?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the memory of Sasuke clutching Neji's hand and dragging him away. The Uchiha _knew _the sand nin was interested in Neji, ever since they stared each other down the first day. Gaara knew Neji wouldn't buy an answer like that though.

"That's what it seemed like, is all."

"Well, it was nothing. Nothing happened." Neji lied, and began rubbing his neck. He could faintly feel Sasuke's lips on his throat when he closed his eyes.

Gaara stood up, he could smell a lie more then he could Sasuke on Neji, he walked over and squeezed a space next to Neji on the edge of the slide.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I-I'm not." He stammered back, scooting over as much as he could so he could grant Gaara a comfortable sitting place.

"Neji." Gaara said sternly. Neji looked down. How did Gaara know he was lying, and why did he feel so guilty about it?

"Sorry." He eventually muttered back. "He may have…kissed me."

The red head smiled, he was finally getting somewhere, although jealousy welled inside him. He gazed up at the moon and licked his lips.

"It's okay, nevermind that now." He leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "I have you to myself now."

"Hm?" Neji looked down surprised at both his actions and his words.

"I like you." Gaara said calmly back.

The Hyuuga smiled to himself, he felt better about coming clean about his lie and now one of his crushes was leaning against him. Neji wrapped an arm around the shorter boy, "I like you too." Turning pink as the words left his mouth.

"Good." Gaara nuzzled closer. "Because I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

The white-eyed boy quirked an eyebrow. 'What was that supposed to mean?' oh well, he didn't feel like questioning it, he was enjoying this moment too much.

"Neji…" Gaara broke the silence with an inquisitive yet evil tone.

"What?" Neji retorted, knowing some type of odd question was coming up.

"Sasuke kissed you didn't he?"

"Yeah, why?"

Gaara grinned and breathed in Neji's fresh scent, his front canines began to lengthen.

"I'd like to get a chance to send a message back to him, if you don't mind?"

Neji let out a small laugh. "Gaara, he isn't even here, he wouldn't see the 'message' you would be trying to give him."

The red head returned the laugh and leaned closer to Neji's lips. "Let's practice then." He spoke quietly before completely closing the distance between them.

Neji's eyes slid shut as the other nin kissed him, his lips felt like petals. He moaned and used his arm around the sand nin to pull him closer. He began to tug at the younger boys lips until Gaara parted them, granting Neji's tongue entrance. It didn't take long for things to heat up. Neji found himself making out with Gaara who's back was pressed against the slide. Gaara flipped Neji under him and proceeded to kiss down his neck, tugging the turtleneck down. Now was his chance to send that Uchiha a message, this boy was going to be his and no one else's. Gaara sucked on the leaf nin's neck for a moment before sinking his fangs into it. Neji gasped at the sudden prickling feeling before moaning at the sensation it gave. He wasn't sure what Gaara was doing, but he sure enjoyed it.

Gaara began drinking and purred at the flavor. This was the right one, he could tell by the taste. The tattoo on his forehead gave off a dim glow.

'Do it' a voice within him commanded, urging Gaara to drink more.

'No, not yet. It's too soon.'

'Do it!' an irritated voice inside growled back.

'No, I want to win him over first, it'll be all the sweeter then.' He mentally answered back while eating.

"**_Do it!_**"

"No!" Gaara retorted aloud firmly, then looked down at Neji's unmoving body. "I drank too much."

Gaara pressed his head against the other boy's chest. A heartbeat. Good, he wouldn't have to turn him yet, he still wanted time to connect with his predestined soulmate. Although he would need to explain a little more to Neji now, since he assumed the boy would be curious as to why he passed out on their date. No matter, he smirked down at the mark left on Neji's neck. The Uchiha would get the message to back off for sure. He held the Hyuuga in his arms gently.

"Better take him home."

**Kowaikage: **HI! Hope you liked the chapter. I'm having so much fun updating it. In this chapter it's obvious that Gaara isn't human but I already mentioned that so…..Skips off Tra-la-la-la-la

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Atsuki-chan1-** Teehee, you've made me want to update faster now. You're lucky this story is done or else it would take me a long time to update. Heehee. Thanks for the review

**Nya-chan-** Yup, there's plenty of Gaara in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Kokuryuuha018- **Thank you for the tip, I find it easier to read the story like this too. And I am a giant fan of Shika/Neji Sasu/Neji and Gaara/Neji too! They're my top fave pairings in Naruto so far.

**Flclinutri-** Thanks for the review! I do really like Neji/Shika too but keep reading, Shika doesn't leave the fic and I still think you'll enjoy it. doesn't want to say more for fear of giving too much away

**HikAri Aki-** I love yaoi too! and I will update soon. I think I'll do it right now. 


	6. Neji's big mistake

Neji groaned at the sound of his alarm going off and groggily pushed himself out of bed. 'Why am I so tired?' he wondered as he rubbed his neck and stood up. He tried to remember the events of last night, but they seemed kind of blurry. The hyuuga remembered going to the park with Gaara…and kissing him. Neji blushed and smiled upon remembering his encounter with him on the slide. 'But how did I end up back here?' Neji was a little concerned, he decided he would question Gaara at school today. Although he felt exhausted, he still managed to prepare himself on time. He selected a low-cut white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was too tired to check if his nicer clothes were done in the wash so he headed to school. He'll be damned if he was late this time.

Just to be certain he went to his locker early, when the hyuuga was determined, nothing could stop him…well almost nothing. As Neji closed his locker door he was greeted by a loud voice, scaring him so bad it almost threw his breakfast into an early digestion.

"HI NEJI!" Lee yelled with a grin plastered across his face.

The white-eyed boy clutched his heart and glared up at his rival who had successfully shaken him.

"Hey Lee, what's up?" he said after finally calming down.

Lee's eyes filled with excitement. "I have a new admiration for you Neji, you have finally found happiness and are expressing your joy with everyone."

Neji stared back, he usually didn't understand what came out of his sensei's mouth, but now Lee had totally lost him as well. "What?" he questioned back, utterly confused.

"Your special someone of course!" Lee giggled back, hands on both his cheeks.

"Eh?" the hyuuga wasn't getting any of this. 'Unless…he saw me and Gaara in the park!' His eyes widened in realization as Lee's grew with amusement.

"You are finally taking sensei's advice and embracing your youth Neji!" he gave an exaggerated thumbs up and his teeth gleamed. "Someday I hope to woo the cherry blossom Sakura as such." His eyes became stars and he was temporarily lost in fantasy.

Neji smiled softly, he knew Sakura wouldn't sway from her quest for Sasuke, even though _that _was a lost cause. He still wished his teammate to be happy even if he needed to realize his first love wasn't for him.

"Lee…" the leaf nin said gently and continued when his saw his friend look up. "I don't know…I don't think Sakura is…right for you." Lee's face fell. "It's just that, she seems hell-bent on another guy. You shouldn't settle for being a second choice. You should love someone who will love you back the same way so you'll never have any emptiness left inside you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

His friend looked up and saluted. "Os! Neji, you have always given me good advice in the past, so I will consider what you are saying. I will begin scanning the school for any other people eligible for my love, but remain a place in my heart for Sakura in case my search comes up empty!"

"Wait! Lee, that's not what I meant!" But Lee was gone, he had taken of before Neji could correct himself. "Love doesn't work like that…it won't just come to you." He sighed. He knew Lee didn't hear him but someone else had.

"Sometimes it does." An unfamiliar voice responded as the bell for school to begin rang.

Great, he had just unintentionally gotten himself into a conversation with a stranger. He turned around to see another boy dressed in head to toe in a black jumpsuit. He had red paint all over his face in an interesting arrangement and carried something wrapped up on his back. At first Neji thought it was his book-bag, but it was much too long and covered in bandages, plus it looked like it was wearing a wig. Neji wondered why he never noticed this boy in school before, until he saw the forehead protector clearly marked him as a sand nin. 'He must be one of Gaara's brother's' he mused before speaking.

"I don't believe in love at first sight." Neji stated coolly hoping to end the conversation before it started so he could get to class on time. The other folded his arms,

"Well my little brother does, and it seems you helped him do it." So he was Gaara's brother.

"You must be Gaara's older brother then." Neji regarded him, he couldn't see the resemblance.

"Yes, Kankuro." He introduced himself and held out his hand for Neji to shake it.

"Look, it's nothing against you or Gaara, I just believe that love needs to develop first. It can't just magically appear for a person. By the way, I'm Neji." He shook the other's hand as Kankuro nodded but not convinced.

"Well it can, at least in Gaara's case." Neji tried not to laugh but couldn't mask the amusement in his voice.

"Look, I'm just saying that I have yet to see it for myself." The other nin must have sensed the amusement in Neji's voice because he seemed to take offense to that statement and leaned in close.

"Then you need to open your eyes!" he growled and the second bell rang. Neji scowled, all that work to get here early was wasted and now he was late and pissed.

"Great, I'm late, thanks a lot." He said angrily as got ready to run to class, until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into the locker, causing his vision to blur somewhat. Kankuro looked furious but managed to keep his voice calm.

"Look, I'm just looking out for my kid brother okay? He's a….special case."

Kankuro's eyes looked down at hyuuga's neck and then back up. Neji tensed a little before relaxing even while Kankuro had a deathgrip on his shoulder. He could feel Kankuro suppressing his rage against him, he seemed like the kind of guy that got into scuffle's a lot. The hyuuga even wondered if that could be the reason they had switched schools halfway through the year. Yet he could understand what Kankuro was saying, at least to some degree. He was just concerned, and Neji didn't need to make an enemy by being snotty to this guy, especially since his _was _interested in dating his brother. He sighed, he was about to tear a piece from Lee's book.

"Hey, I'll give it some thought, okay? Maybe it's possible…I doubted. But…maybe." He answered and Kankuro relaxed and smiled.

"Thanks. We better get to class then since we're both late."

'Dammit!' Neji thought, being reminded of his tardiness.

He ran to the door top speed, expecting it to open like all good little door's do. However this was a bad little door and Neji found himself crashing into it and falling backwards on his ass. Laughter could be heard from inside as the teacher, brandishing a smug look on his face, opened the door.

"Good Morning Neji." He said to the boy sitting on the floor. "It seems you are late for a third time, is my class not that important to you? I do expect a reason this time, or you won't be let in."

Neji grumbled as he stood up, he didn't have one once again and looked up at the teacher without saying a thing, expecting to be told he wouldn't be attending class. 'Oh well, it's probably just a review.' He thought. Instead his teacher stared at him and cleared his throat.

"I see, well don't be late because of this again." Not that Neji was complaining as he walked into class, but why had the teacher let him in? What was the reason?

As he walked to his chair, he noticed Shikamaru wasn't in class and a pang of guilt twisted at him. 'Maybe he was too lazy to get out of bed?' he tried to reassure himself but the feeling didn't subside. He also heard a few giggles erupt as he took his seat, was crashing into the door that funny? Yeah, it probably was. He gazed back at the class, noticing Naruto was giving him a nasty glare back. What was that all about?

He inwardly sighed as review week continued and glanced as Sasuke to begin the game. The shorter haired boy grinned and started mouthing words 'Interesting choice of clothing, you must be proud.' The Uchiha knew Neji wouldn't keep silent at that remark, and was surprised to find he did. Neji just stared at him, confusion evident in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widen, the hyuuga didn't even know. Gaara also wore a satisfied expression on his face for some unknown reason.

At last there was the usual recess bell, signaling they have some free time and to go use it. Neji stood up and headed for the bathroom, curious to know what the teacher saw that made him forgive his tardiness. He pushed the door to the men's room open, relieved to find it empty and examined himself in the mirror. Nothing on his face, his eyes shifted their gaze lower and widened. A hickey! His right hand instinctively came up to cover it, Sasuke purposely had left a hickey on him! Neji's cheeks grew red with embarrassment upon realizing why the teacher had let him in and why the class was laughing at him. No wonder Naruto had given him that awful glare.

The hyuuga's stare was torn from his reflection when he heard another boy enter and the unmistakable sound of the door being locked, before he could turn around to see who it was he felt someone press their body against his. Neji looked up at the mirror to find Sasuke staring back at him through it. Neji pressed his free hand, that wasn't covering the hickey, onto the sink in front of him to brace himself.

"Sasuke, why did you leave that on me?" his cheeks were clearly red and his voice filled with embarrassment.

Sasuke just smiled and moved the hand on Neji's shoulder away with his own. "I didn't expect you not to notice it, it seems you enjoy flaunting my little present to you around."

"No, I just didn't know I had one!" the taller boy tried to defend himself.

The Uchiha laughed and pressed his lips against the mark he left on Neji's skin. Neji just stared at their reflection as this happened, finding the sight in the glass oddly pleasing. Why was the Uchiha acting so friendly to him now? Neji swallowed hard as his friend continued to kiss his neck, slowly moving to the back to gain access to the other side. Neji leaned his head forward and murmured a soft 'no' which the other clearly ignored and proceeded to nip at the hyuuga's throat before abruptly coming to a halt. He felt Sasuke pull his hair causing Neji to lift his head up. Sasuke wanted a better view to see what he thought he did. Neji felt Sasuke stroke a sore spot on the left side of his neck.

"I don't remember leaving this mark." His tone was mixed with inquisitiveness and jealousy.

"You didn't." Neji found himself saying as the shorter nin caressed the discoloration.

Without warning, Neji felt his body being turned roughly around to face Sasuke.

"Who?" Sasuke glowered at Neji, not bothering to hide the fury in his voice.

The Hyuuga was shocked to put it simply, he wasn't expecting a reaction like this from his friend.

"Why do you wa-"

"Who!" Sasuke interrupted him and growled louder.

Neji couldn't help but smirk, he placed his hand up to cover the bruise Gaara had left, now he could get his revenge on Sasuke for using him. "What's wrong Sasuke? This…this doesn't bother you does it?"

He quoted Sasuke from yesterday, making the boy's eye's both widen then narrow. He didn't seem to like that answer at all and Neji found the Uchiha's right hand cupping his chin powerfully causing the hyuuga to wince. "S-sasuke, what are you-" his words were cut short as Sasuke forced down his lips onto Neji's, who proceeded to squirm.

Neji became nervous, Sasuke was starting to freak him out a little, and as scared as he was a moan managed to escape him went he felt Sasuke's tongue slide into his mouth. Did he like this? He couldn't tell, but his body certainly seemed too. He was about to wrap his arms around the shorter boy when a picture of Gaara flashed through his head causing him to re-direct them onto Sasuke's shoulders, successfully pushing his friend off of him since he no longer was enjoying the moment.

As much as he was attracted to Sasuke, he much rather have the attention of the red-head who sat next to him in class, but he didn't know why. His neck burned as Sasuke forced himself back onto Neji, this time grinding his hips into the longer haired boy's own. Neji tried to push Sasuke off him again, but the other latched onto his wrists and pulled them off his shoulder's. Neji then tried to verbally stop him as he struggled against Sasuke's grip. He pleaded several times for Sasuke to quit it, but the other nin still didn't take him seriously, he was obviously too caught up in the moment. Neji would have been too, everything the other nin was doing to him felt so good that part of him didn't want it to stop. However, he found himself wishing for Gaara to be there and the burning in his neck seemed to flare up.

Neji made one more plea but it was muffled underneath Sasuke's mouth, until he felt the Uchiha's lips tear off his own and he could breathe again. He opened his eyes to see his friend on the floor covered in sand. Sasuke snarled and struggled against it wildly, a long stream of curses left his mouth as he did so. The sand hissed as it wound itself around the smaller boy's frame, tightening and hardening without any compassion. Sasuke glared daggers at the cause of the sand attack who was standing at the other end of the bathroom. Neji naturally followed his gaze and his own eyes laid upon Gaara. 'How did he get in? I could have sworn Sasuke locked the door.' Neji wondered, but didn't care because he was just too relieved to see his new friend. Gaara smiled and walked over to Neji.

"You had something on your face."

Recess ended and the students piled back into class, Neji now no longer felt at ease with the current situation. The hyuuga sat in-between what felt like a war-zone, he could feel the Uchiha's stare lingering on him and the smugness that radiated off Gaara after he saved him. In addition to that, he had no idea what kind of talk the Uchiha had with Naruto, but the blue-eyed fox child hadn't given up on sending Neji the glare of death. He wanted to question Naruto but those eyes looked like a force not to be reckoned with, at least not yet. Neji groaned as the teacher began reciting notes from the beginning of the year, will this review ever end?

As the bell rang for school to end, Neji felt a hand grip his wrist. He looked up at Sasuke who held onto him firmly. "We need to talk." Neji nodded and looked back at Gaara, who's sand was already swirling at his feet and motioned to the boy that it was alright.

"I'll see you around." Neji gave a quick smile to reassure the red-head and followed Sasuke out of the classroom.

Sasuke lead him to a quiet undisturbed area of the school before speaking "So, you and that sand boy?"

Neji paused a moment before nodding back a response. "Yeah".

Sasuke glared at him, distaste obvious in his eyes, his grip on the other boy's wrist tightened painfully. Neji tried not to wince, he knew he was stronger then that instead he settled for a glare back.

"How did your _talk _go with Naruto?" he spat back, "I noticed he didn't seem as cheerful today, since he was focusing all his anger on me."

The hyuuga felt the all to familiar sting of the shorter boy's rough hands gripping his chin again.

"Don't try to change the subject, I want to know why you've been leading me on Hyuuga!" Sasuke spat back just as angrily.

"Leading you on Uchiha? What are you talking about? I've always minded my own business when it came to your affairs. If I remember correctly_ you _asked_ me _to play your little 'get-back' game on Naruto. If anything you we-"

"You agreed!" Sasuke hissed and cut him off. "You agreed to it, Hyuuga, and when you did you were agreeing to so much more."

Neji was now staring at his friend completely lost but still furious. "What was I agreeing to Sasuke? To be your little rebound buddy? Maybe a little pet to have when Naruto wasn't around? Or was I merely the silver metal you couldn't help but have on your trophy case? Please tell me Sasuke, I'm _dying _to know."

The taller boy glared down at his friend, he was so upset he felt his Byuken starting to activate on its own. He felt the harsh grip on his chin begin to shake, Sasuke looked absolutely livid.

"How can someone with such beautiful eyes be so damn blind!"

Neji started to struggle against the hold, it was becoming too much, he needed air but his friend wouldn't relaxed his grip, he was too enraged. Even when the long haired boy let out a small gasp and whispered for him to stop. The other didn't seem to hear it and pushed Neji into a nearby locker and leaned close.

"You were never silver to my heart Neji." He hissed close to the other's lips, never had Neji been so confused as to whether to clobber his friend or bring him close and kiss him fiercely.

However Neji couldn't let go of his rage yet, he was still much too upset at his friend. For shoving him, for tricking him,_ using_ him, that one pressed a button and doing it all while being so damn sexy that Neji was too stupid to notice. He didn't know if this boy was even his friend anymore, would a friend confuse him like this? No. Neji regarded his friend, an eerie calm in his eyes as if he just realized the truth. Before he could accuse his friend, the other spoke softly.

"Hyuuga…Neji…" A sincerity was sensed in his voice, or was it deception? After all the Uchiha had played him this far. "I…I'm worried about you. I don't trust the sand nin, there's something about him that jus-"

"I don't trust you!" Neji found himself confessing before he was even aware the words left his mouth. Sasuke stared back.

"You don't trust me?" he whispered, barely audible to even himself.

Neji shook his head, convinced that the Uchiha was not his friend…until his looked up at the other boy's eyes. Never in his left had Neji, or anyone seen so much emotion in the Uchiha's eyes before. There was shock, disbelief, hurt and misery all swirling around at once and suddenly the taller boy felt that maybe his realization turned out to be false after all.

Sasuke's hand when limp and fell to his side, releasing Neji from the stone-cold grip he had him in, causing him to fall to his knees and choke out a few brief coughs. With his hands on his newly-freed neck he managed to look up to catch those eyes again, to reassure himself that those emotions weren't really there. He had to know. But as he gazed up hoping to meet the Uchiha's face, he was instead met with his back.

"Uchiha, turn around and look at me!" He demanded as he slowly brought himself to his knees, shakily leaning one hand against the locker he was previously up against for balance.

Sasuke took a loud deep breath, as if he was trying to calm himself before he faced his friend. Slowly he turned, hair shadowing his eyes and face as cold as it could appear. Neji took a step closer, he had to know, he had to see. He reached his free hand forward to brush the hair out of the Uchiha's eyes when the other boy snatched it and pulled it down. Neji hissed at the pain his poor wrist had gone through recently and glared up. And froze. Sasuke gazed up, face fully visible so the tears had nowhere to hide on any inch of his perfect face. Neji barely had a chance to catch it because Sasuke's right fist connected with his jaw with a sickening accuracy. He would have found himself on the cold floor but on his way down he felt two warm arms embrace him. Sasuke held him tightly for a moment, while Neji felt himself losing consciousness. He heard Sasuke talking to himself, he only heard the last bit before he blacked out.

"-never let anyone see me cry."

He felt himself slipping out of his friend's hands and onto the floor. And then there was darkness.

Kowaikage- Yay! I felt so bad for Sasuke when I wrote this chapter, I made him cry. Sniffle And poor Neji being left unconscious on the floor. It might take me a while to update again, I need to write more on my other fic so I can finally add another chapter to 'Drunken conflict' and I still have to make a few spelling corrections in the next chapter of this fic. But I'll try to hurry so you won't have to wait long. 

And a special thanks to the reviewers:

**Atsuki-chan1- **Heehee thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the others.

**BlacKat-** Glad your enjoying it so far and yes Gaara is like a super-vampire in this fic, I thought I mentioned it in an earlier Author's note but maybe I forgot. Oh well, no harm mentioning it again if I did. 

**Flclinutri- **Yup the main pairing in this fic is still Neji/Gaara but I am working on other fics too. One is with Neji/Shika I just haven't written enough to it to post it yet. That and I'm lazy. Lol.

**Burning tree- **Hee thanks I love crack pairings. Yeah I feel bad for Shikamaru too, he sorta gets the short end of the stick huh?

**HikAri Aki- **Gaara bite him and the message is the mark on his neck…well I guess it's already explained in this chapter. Lol. Most questions that I get asked are usually explained in the next chapter. I don't know if that is a good thing or not but at least there's an answer.


	7. Ramen bribe

Neji groaned as the throbbing in his jaw woke him up. The sun was setting and he wasn't on the cold floor anymore. 'Where am I? This isn't my house.' Neji's mind raced as he tried to sit up but was greeted with a firm hand to the chest pushing him back down.

"Just rest, you almost dislocated your jaw.You're lucky Gaara found you." Came a female voice above him.

The hyuuga looked up to see blue eyes staring back. A pretty girl in white clothing and blonde hair tied in four ponytails. At first the brunette thought he was in a hospital, but upon closer inspection he found he was in someone's room. He realized who's when he saw the familiar frame of Gaara pressed against the doorframe outside.

"How is he?" the red-head asked in monotone.

"He's fine, just a bump on the chin, no stitches needed and if he keeps this ice on it the swelling should be down by tomorrow." Her smile was way too cheerful for Neji's mood.

Gaara motioned for her to leave his room so he could have some time alone with Neji. The blonde sighed. "Fine, but if you won't introduce me, then I will." She turned to Neji and waved.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister. I'll leave you two alone now but I'll leave you to make sure you keep this ice on your jaw." She stood and walked out.

Gaara meandered next to his hurt friend and sat beside him on his bed. Neji looked up and held tightly onto his ice-bag, he jaw was killing him. He felt Gaara weave his fingers into the taller boy's hair and play with them, this relaxed Neji incredibly and he had no idea why.

"That's…nice." He found himself murmuring despite the burning in his face.

"Good, I want you to be comfortable. I assume you have a few questions?" Neji stared at his new friend until it hit him. Their date, what happened to him on their date? He had completely forgot to ask after the incident with Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_just thinking his name made him remember the hurt he had inflicted on his friend mere hours ago. Remembering how his face tried to act composed while his eyes were left screaming for Neji's understanding, and what did he do? Tell the closest friend he ever had that he didn't trust him anymore. God, what a fool he had become, to do that to someone. Just thinking about it made his stomach wrench and twist in the most unpleasant way, he's jaw not only ached from pain, but guilt as well as some type of silent reminder of his betrayal. The Hyuuga closed his eyes as Gaara petted his hair and tried to remember the hurt look on Sasuke's face; he tried to mentally review the whole scenario to see where he had went wrong. He knew he had to visit Sasuke tonight, he had to apologi-

"OW!" Neji winced as Gaara tugged roughly on his hair, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"You had a knot." He retorted calmly and continued stroking his head.

Neji closed his eyes once again, frustrated that his thinking had been interrupted. What was he thinking again?

"You had some questions to ask me?" Gaara repeated.

Neji nodded, that's right, he was thinking about the park and how he had lost consciousness. He had completely forgotten that a moment ago he was entirely focused on the Uchina. "What happened? Why did I pass out?" he asked, shifting his ice-bag and resting his head on Gaara's lap so he had better access to his silky hair.

"I wanted to send a message back to the Uchina, so I left a mark on the other side of your neck."

Neji reached up and held the bruised area, that's right Sasuke had definitely noticed. He fingered the spot and felt two small scabs. "What's that?"

Gaara looked down at his hand to see what he was talking about. "That's where I bit you." He answered possessively, pulling the hyuuga up to rest against his chest.

"Bit me?" The other boy asked, now confused as he laid the back of his head to rest against Gaara's shoulders.

"Yes, I got a little carried away. You passed out. I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" the redneck began nipping at the other's neck where he had previously feasted.

Neji purred at the sensation, it was so distracting he could barely think. "Carried away…you drank my blood you mean?" his voice was laced with some concern.

Gaara frowned, he didn't want to admit to it, doing so could expose him to more questions that would make both of them uncomfortable answering. Even though he felt the hyuuga had a right to know, he didn't have to know yet. It would complicate things if too much was released this soon.

"Just a small taste." There, he didn't lie but he didn't tell the whole truth, close enough right?

"Oh…that's a little weird." Neji seemed pensive, Gaara stiffened with his lips still on the other boy's neck, he was just waiting for those questions now. Perhaps he released too much when he told only a half-truth. "But it felt so nice…" Neji finished and nuzzled his nose into the smaller boy's neck making them both purr.

Gaara inwardly grinned, he had succeeded in distracting Neji from any incriminating questions. He felt the tattoo on his head glow once again and a voice inside him rose up.

'Do it now, look how close you are to his neck it would be so easy.'

'No' Gaara mentally answered back again. 'It's too soon give me some time. The moon phase is almost here. Then would be perfect, wouldn't you agr-'

'I'm hungry now!' the red-head almost doubled over at the sudden feel of emptiness inside his stomach before it faded away.

'Dammit Shukaku! Why did you do that?' the beast within him stirred around.

'That is how I feel constantly! No amount of blood will satiate me unless it is_ his_.'

'I know that Shukaku!' Gaara inwardly hissed. 'And when the next phase comes you will never feel hungry again, what's a little longer?' he wasn't answered, instead the mark on his face dimmed. Shukaku had recoiled inside him somewhere and he was now left with Neji in his arms. Neji smiled up at Gaara, sensing something was different.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Gaara responded and kissed his cheek, causing the hyuuga to blush. Neji rested in Gaara's arms for a long while, enjoying the comfort in it. He felt the swelling go down in his jaw and the pain had finally subsided. He turned his head to stretch a crick in his neck, causing him to look out the window, and noticed it was dark. Neji immediately perked up.

"What time is it?" there was a pause as Gaara checked.

"Almost 9."

"Shoot! I got to go!" Neji stood up quickly, too quickly resulting in pain to shoot through his jaw again. He winced and pulled the bag of now melted ice over the sore area. He heard Gaara standing up behind him, and felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Neji nodded to the first question before answering the second. "I'll probably drop by Naruto's, I have to ask him a few things, and if there's time maybe Shikamaru's."

The red-head frowned while Neji shuffled around to grab his shoes, he didn't like the idea of Neji visiting his ex. He didn't want anything to get reconciled. Not this soon, not when he was so close. But Gaara couldn't voice his concern to Neji, it would sound silly to the Hyuuga, he didn't understand yet.

'It's too early to act possessive.' The voice inside suddenly spoke.

Gaara nodded to himself, he knew Shukaku was right.

Neji paused after he tied his shoes and looked back at Gaara. Gaara stared back, the taller boy appeared hesitant about something. Neji finally smiled and walked over to Gaara "Thanks for taking care of me and thank Temari for me too." He leaned in and kissed Gaara on the cheek before waving and walking out. Gaara touched his cheek where he was just kissed and smiled. A real smile.

Neji stopped at a popular store before heading to Naruto's. He threw down a wad of cash and asked for everything they had. The ramen chef looked shocked then got to work. If you needed information from Naruto, it's best to have a bride, especially if he wasn't looking forward to seeing you.

Naruto heard a knock at his door and perked up. He rarely had a visitor. He grinned and opened the door wide, then frowned when he saw the hyuuga and tried to slam it. Neji stuck his foot artfully in the door before speaking.

"Naruto, please, I just want to talk!"

"No! I don't want to talk to you, get your foot out of the door!"

"I brought Ramen!" he finally yelled, using his bargaining chip.

There was a pause, then the door creaked open.

"You have my attention." The blonde answered calmly and allowed the taller boy entrance.

Neji walked into the kitchen, throwing down a package of ramen onto the table which Narut wasted no time preparing. He obviously hadn't eaten yet.

"So what do you want?" Naruto finally spoke, snapping a pair of chopsticks in two.

"I need to know why you and Sasuke…why were things not fixed?"

Naruto scoffed, or he tried to, he had forgotten about his mouthful of ramen and ended up coughing a few noodles out on the table. Neji's eyes were now on the table were the noodles had fallen, he tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. Naruto's cheeks burned red and he ignored what he had just done.

"Look, I don't know what Sasuke told you but things certainly weren't settled. Let's just say a lot of truth was revealed that night."

"Like what?"

The blonde folded his arms, he wasn't going to answer anymore questions. Neji sighed and began empting a month's supply of ramen onto Naruto's table, well a month's supply to a normal person, it'd last Naruto 3 days or a week tops. Naruto's blue eye's widened at the sight before him and Neji could have sworn he saw a tear in those eyes.

"Okay okay." Naruto grinned, "I'll tell you what I can. Yeah we did talk last night, about a lot of stuff and junk. Mostly involving you."

"Me?" Neji's curiosity was now peeked. "What about me? I thought it was-"

"Sasuke told me about the whole plan he had. But there were other parts involved in it he didn't let you in on. Let's just say Sasuke made a deal."

Neji was so confused, for once the blonde knew more then him about something. "What kind of deal?"

Naruto glared while chewing louding on his noodles. "'bout you. But shhh" the foxchild brought a finger to his lips.

Neji stood up, how dare they conspire against him, he didn't even know what they were conspiring about. "Why me!"

Naruto's face grew so smug, he knew that he had more information then Neji and he was loving it. "Can't tell you." He stated simply.

Neji growled, he was frustrated. "Why not?"

Blue eyes now focused on Neji's white ones. "Because I promised I wouldn't tell you." Naruto stuck out his tongue and Neji glared.

"Does it have to do with why you keep glaring at me in class?"

Naruto folded his arms. "I just…nevermind."

Neji sighed, this was going nowhere, he might as well leave. "Fine, whatever, I'm going."

Neji stood up and headed for the door.

Naruto looked down at his ramen, he felt bad for glaring at Neji because of what Sasuke said, it was a dirty trick to unsettle Neji. Naruto was better then that, he looked up. "Neji!" the other boy turned and regarded Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Sorry…I'll stop glaring at you. It's not fair to you. You're not the one I'm mad at." He said quietly.

Neji let out a small smile. "Thanks."

He walked out feeling a little better even if he didn't know much more, but at least things were a little better between him and Naruto.

He looked in the direction of Shikamaru's house and began walking. It was late but he had to check up on his other friend, he was worried about him. He stopped about half-way there, he suddenly felt like he should re-think visiting the nara boy. It is late…would Shikamaru think he was just over-reacting? People miss school all the time…and would he really want to see Neji after what happened with Sasuke? _Sasuke…_ those eyes so filled with emotion, the hyuuga shook his head and tried to keep focus on Shikamaru. He would deal with Sasuke tomorrow. Neji swallowed and turned around, not sure what had brought on the barrage of new questions causing him to second-guess his actions. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him to go home and sleep, that Shikamaru was fine. 'He'll prolly be in school tomorrow.' He reassured himself 'Yes, in school tomorrow, go home and rest.' Came a thought he felt wasn't quite his own. But who else's could it be? Neji shrugged to himself. His friend was fine, maybe a little upset at the most but nothing to be concerned about. He commenced heading in the direction of the hyuuga estate.

Neji left the street, not noticing a pair of glowing green eyes from the bushes. Gaara stood in the overgrowth with his hand outstretched. He felt bad he had convinced the boy with thoughts that weren't truly his own, but he did not want Neji near Shikamaru's house, not without Gaara there to make sure nothing happens. Ever since he stepped foot in that classroom he knew Neji was meant to be his, and until he is the red head refused to take any chances. Gaara began walking towards the nara boy's house, he was going to make sure Shikamaru knew to stay away. The small boy licked his lips, tonguing the lengthening fangs, Shukaku was going to feed tonight.

**Kowaikage- **Wow and I said I wouldn't be able to update soon…heh heh…oopsie. Oh well I'm sure you'll all forgive me :P. I finished correcting this chapter early and figured I might as well post it. (Plus you all asked so nicely for me to update, I just couldn't ignore that ). I also noticed that a lot of ppl didn't know this fic had vampires (I'm forgetful and prolly just didn't mention it) so I'm going to make some changes to the summary to clarify a few things.

Also I think I should warn you all (again, lol) that this is my first fic and there are prolly a lot of mistakes both grammar-wise and plot-wise and if I do forget to explain something or I completely overlooked something then I am terribly sorry in advance. Also…I suck at endings. Sooooooo…please don't have high expectations of this fic cause if you do you'll prolly be disappointed.

It pretty much started when I sat down one day and said:

Kowaikage: Hey, I want to write a naruto fanfic…with Neji and Shika and Sasuke and Gaara. And it should be yaoi. And Gaara should be a vampire.  
_Two months later finally writes it_  
Kowaikage: Hey that was fun…I think I'll post it on and see what happens.  
_Two weeks after registering and finally able to post the fic_

Kowaikage: Uh-oh it seems I forgot a bunch of stuff…crappers…

And here we are now, wasn't that exciting? I'm sure it wasn't. I'm a very boring person.

And of course, the review section:

**HikAri Aki-** thanks, I wasn't sure if I did or didn't explain it and was too lazy to check.

**BlacKat**- lol, okay.

**Kokuryuuha018**-I thought I mentioned it, but in case I didn't I'm going to make some changes to the summary. Thanks again.

**flare2- **You'll have to wait and find out, heehee.


	8. Gym class hurts

Gaara strided over to Shikamaru's house, pausing for a moment before the small home in front of him. The red head breathed in deeply taking in the fresh scent of the home. He remembered that smell, it had been on Neji the first time he had met the boy. It was ever so faint on his love's skin. The kind of smell that blended in with another's because the two had been together so much. He knew both of them had been together, and not long before Gaara had entered their school either. It would take many washes before the remains of the Nara boy's smell would completely fade off Neji. However, Gaara was patient, he could wait until his love would choose him, but he could not wait around with the other boy in the class. Feelings could emerge. No, he would not risk it not when he was so close. Gaara paced up to the door, slowly changing into sand and slipping through the keyhole.

Neji awoke with a start the next day, sweat poured down his forehead and dampened his sheets. He couldn't even remember what he had been dreaming, but he knew it bothered him deeply. The white eyed boy wiped his face with his forearm and focused on his hands trembling before him. 'It was a bad dream.' He tried to comfort himself secretly knowing it was some type of horrific nightmare. Maybe fate was trying to tell him something? No, he would have remembered it then, he would not forget something fate implied so easily. He stood up, then immediately fell to his knees. His stomach swirled inside him, urging him strongly that maybe moving too fast would result in a newly stained floor. The dark haired boy waited for a few moments, when the nausea sub-sided he finally stood up and stumbled towards the bathroom.

After his daily routine of showering and dressing, he picked up his book bag. He did not feel like food, his stomach still felt sick, so he left for school early and informing Hinata he would not be at breakfast. However she insisted he eat something, so he grabbed an apple on the way out. His cousin hadn't even finished stuttering out her sentence by the time he had left with the fruit. The timid girl sighed and sat next to her father at the table, who was occupied reading the paper. He peered over the top of the pages, no one could never really tell if a hyuuga was reading or not because of those eyes.

"What's the matter Hinata?" he questioned out of concern.

She continued to stare at the door her cousin had left so abruptly from. "N-nothing father…just a little c-concerned about N-neji. He seems distracted lately."

Hinata purposely left out saying anything about the marks she had seen on his neck, that would only raise more concern and she knew Neji preferred his privacy. She decided she would wait if his behavior gave her more reason to worry, then perhaps she would say something to Hiashi.

Neji sauntered to school, he was in no rush to face Sasuke today. The Hyuuga finished his apple and tossed away the stem, his mind completely lost in thought. How ackward was it going to be sitting next to the boy he so falsely accused of deceiving him. Yat he found himself quickening his pace, hoping to spot his friend, at least he hoped he'd still be his friend. Then he saw it, the black hair, the spikey back, the loosely falling bangs and those beautiful eyes. He wasn't looking in this direction, maybe Neji could sneak up and try to talk to him, maybe he could still fix this. The leaf nin paused to examine Sasuke for a moment longer. His eyes were different, they seemed empty and lost…and a little red. Did the hyuuga really do _that_ to his friend? Did he actually hurt him that badly? The taller boy looked away, he could look at eyes so devoid of life that _he_ had caused. Instead Neji kept his gaze on the floor and made his way to Sasuke, only to be stopped by his teammate.

"HI NEGI!" Lee shouted from across the hall, stopping the hyuuga dead in his tracks.

Well, if Sasuke was around he definitely wasn't anymore, not with Neji's location suddenly broadcasted to the whole environment. Neji's eye's scanned all over the hallway, with no Uchiha in sight.

The taller boy slowly turned and waited for Lee to catch up to him. His friend obviously had something urgent to tell him. Neji prayed it just wasn't another quote from their sensei.

"Neji!" Lee panted and caught his breath. "I've found another person I've deemed worthy of my love!" Lee's eyes appeared as if they were on fire, showing the great determination the boy had to make this person his.

"Oh? Who?" Neji tried to appear interested but kept breaking eye contact to search for Sasuke.

His smaller friend smiled broadly and pointed to a student down the hall, Neji looked to keep up the façade that he was actually listening. His eyes fixed themselves on bright emeralds staring back, and Neji paled. It was Gaara and as swiftly as he thought the boy's name he approached them. His friend giggled and swooned.

"Neeeeji! He's coming oveeeer heeeere." He whispered frantically and flailed his arms.

Neji felt his stomach resuming how it felt earlier that morning. Why Gaara, why did it have to be him? _His_ Gaara he thought possessively all of a sudden not knowing why, pushing the overprotective thought out of his head, he smiled as Gaara arrived. The red head stared at the Hyuuga, an actual nice smile embracing his features, causing Neji to blush and brush a few strands of his dark hair behind his ear sheepishly. Lee however moved in front of Neji and introduced himself, holding his hand out and saying something about youth and love. The sand nin stared at Lee's hand but then caught the pleading look in Neji's eyes. He knew that look, it meant to be nice to his friend, and he would listen. Gaara accepted Lee's hand and introduced himself as well only to find the boy dressed in green to say he already knew a little about him and how he'd hope to know more. Gaara nodded but his eyes remained on the other leaf nin, the one who had his hand on his cheek and was trying to shyly hide the pink in his face.

"Lee." The red head stated simply, breaking eye contact with Neji to look down at the all too obedient boy listening before him. "Could you excuse me and Neji for a moment?"

Lee looked surprised at the fact Gaara knew Neji before nodding. "Of course, I will leave you two be, see you in class."

Lee smiled and walked away, feeling a little disappointed at the short amount of time he had with the red-head.

"Neji." Gaara continued as Neji looked at him with a bashful smile. "How have you've been today, you look a little pale."

The hyuuga shook his head "I'm fine, just a little sick at the beginning of the day." He replied as he couldn't stop staring down at the boy in front of him.

There seemed something different about Gaara today, he looked livelier. He normally looked how he did now at night, but now his skin seemed healthier and his eyes just glowed earning from Neji a deeper shade of red to show on his cheeks. Gaara gazed down at the Hyuuga's stomach and placed a hand over it, it began to feel…better. Neji looked around him to make sure nobody saw, no one seemed to be paying attention and Neji let Gaara's hand slide underneath his shirt. The sand nin moved closer to his objective and rested his head against the other's neck. Gaara purred at the softness of the hyuuga's skin and traced his fingers along the hyuuga's belly. The red-head would have leaned up to kiss his crush right then and there but before he could move both heard the bell ring.

They broke apart and headed for class, as soon as Gaara's hand left his stomach it tensed up again it was obvious that Neji was not looking forward to this class. He walked in alongside Gaara and sat in his regular seat, once again he noticed that Shikamaru wasn't in class and his gut clenched in a painful way making him cough a little.

The red head watched Neji as he coughed, worry began to rise up inside him a bit.

'He better not die. If he does I'll be so pissed!' came the irritated voice of Shukaku.

Gaara's hand covered the tattoo on his head and narrowed his eyes at the voice.

'Shut up Shukaku, don't even say shit like that! You just want his blood, you don't love him like I do.' The shorter boy hissed at the creature inside him.

How dare he act such a way towards Neji, Gaara's inward outburst silenced the voice and he removed his hand from his forehead victoriously. He continued to stare at the hyuuga, who had no idea how many battles Gaara had been fighting for him.

Neji didn't notice that Gaara's attention had been focused on him, he had been staring at the door, waiting for Sasuke to arrive. The dark eyed boy entered class with his usual stream of fangirls following him, however they seemed to keep a distance. As if they could sense Sasuke's anger and didn't want to approach him while he was upset, Neji didn't blame them, anyone who did would probably get told off right then and there. That would significantly decrease they're chances of getting a date with the Uchiha, not that they ever even had a chance.

The boy took his seat, not even sparing Neji a glance. Naruto seemed to pick up his comrades mood and walked over to the hyuuga. The blonde leaned over and whispered

"What's wrong with him?" he questioned, hoping Neji had some information he was willing to share.

Neji fidgeted and played with his pencil before whispering back. "I'm a jerk."

The blonde stared at Neji, what kind of answer was that? "What?"

The taller boy sighed, he didn't want to continue speaking but did. "We got into an argument. Okay?"

Naruto got the picture, he knew by the tone of that 'okay' it meant to back off. The blonde nodded and returned to his seat, a little concerned for both his friends. The teacher entered the room before the second bell ended and made some comment about how nice it was to have Neji join his class on time. The hyuuga groaned at the attention directed at him, and his stomach ached. Fortunately the teacher resumed teaching and Neji no longer felt any stares on him. He slowly tilted his head in Sasuke's direction, the Uchiha appeared to be glaring at the board in front of him. Neji didn't know what to do, he wanted to walk over and embrace his friend and apologize until he was forgiven. He wanted Sasuke to smile at him again, play the word game and look at him with eyes that weren't utterly crushed. He wanted his friend to tell him he didn't make a big mess of things, to hold him and tell him everything was alright, pet his hair and lean in close. He wanted to feel the Uchiha's lips against his, and maybe his neck and chest…as well as a few other places. Neji's eyes widened when he realized what he was thinking, where did these new emotions for his friend suddenly spring from?

He turned and stared at Gaara for a moment, the red head was taking notes down. His eyes scanned other the boy, he also had strong feelings for the sand nin but when it came down to it, he didn't know who he wanted. Just thinking about it made his stomach groan, it was acting up a lot recently he must have a bit of the flu.

The bell shook Neji from his daydream, it wasn't time to go home, that bell meant it was time for gym. Today's sport was soccer and Neji would own the field. There was not a creature alive that could best him in soccer, at least none that had shown up yet. Although the Uchiha was a great player, he never bested him. Neji stood up, and watched as Sasuke left the instant the bell rang, sighing he turned to Gaara who stared at him blankly and mumbled something.

Neji tilted his head closer because he couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said, I don't like gym."

Neji smiled, how could anyone not like gym? It was so easy. The hyuuga took Gaara's hand and guided him to the gym, explaining a few things about the game they were going to play.

When Neji entered the boy's locker room, Sasuke was tying his shoe rapidly, he was already changed into the gym uniform. Plain white shirt and red shorts were the issued uniform and Neji handed a pair to Gaara who grudgingly accepted them. He reassured the red head that it wouldn't be so bad but only received a grunt in response, which he thought was incredibly cute. They both changed and walked out, Gaara had to remove his gourd but the sand continued to swirl around him, refusing to let Gaara play alone. A few kids stared but dismissed it thinking it was his special jitsu, and began playing. Since there were so many students, the class was spilt into two groups, which would them be divided again to have two different games playing. Neji breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sasuke assigned to the other team, he wouldn't have to worry about him at all during gym. He didn't want to risk a bad confrontation here since it wasn't really a good place to talk. Gaara was on his team, talk about lucky, now he could show the sand nin a few tricks to keep up. The game carried on as it usually did, Neji showing up the rival team and his own all while showing Gaara a few things so the red head wouldn't feel out of place. It worked too because Gaara seemed to actually be enjoying himself. Neji even passed the ball over to him a few times and watched him try to kick it in. he didn't score a goal, but he got closer and better with each shot which made the taller boy swell with a bit of pride.

It didn't happen until the last few minutes of the game, Neji was completely focused on Gaara getting ready to take a shot. The other team that had been playing on the farther end of the field had kicked their ball into the other teams. The rogue ball flew threw the air at a speed only NASA could record, no one had time to even yell a warning.

It connected with the hyuuga's gut causing the boy to fall to his knees in agonizing pain. He didn't cry out but clenched his eyes shut and a wave of dizziness hit him almost as hard as the ball had. He glared up at the person stupid enough to kick a ball that damn hard, it was no surprise when he saw Uchiha Sasuke staring back.

Sasuke kept a calm cold expression on his face, but inside his heart was beating like a drum. He didn't mean too, he was just planning on passing the ball to another teammate but then he saw the hyuuga staring at that Gaara kid and he became furious. He couldn't stop thinking that he chose the sand nin over what he hoped was his best friend. He kicked it too hard and ended up hitting the object of both his affection and anger, and now all he could do was stare at the pain on Neji's face. He wanted to run over and comfort him, carry him to a bed and get him out of that shirt. He wanted to run his hands over were the ball had impacted and kiss every part of him better. Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head and looked away with a hard glare. He wouldn't forgive the hyuuga, not that easily after such an accusation.

Neji watched Sasuke turn away from him, guilt mixed into the pain and caused him to go into a deadly coughing fit. He felt two hands help him to his feet and heard Gaara ask if he was alright, he nodded back still coughing and said everything was fine, forcing a smile onto his face. His teammates were relieved that their number one player was okay and yelled at the other team to keep their ball on their own damn side. Most of their shouts were directed at Sasuke, he seemed to ignore what they were saying. Gaara picked up the soccer ball and glared at the Uchiha for daring to touch his fragile Neji. He launched the ball back at Sasuke, who turned just in the nick of time to catch it, the force making him stumble back a little. Sasuke sent the other a menacing glare and Gaara matched it before turning back to the game.

The Uchiha did not like that sand nin, there was something about him, something _wrong_ and Sasuke could sense it. It drove him mad knowing Neji picked him, what was that stupid little brunette thinking? Sasuke shook his head, it wasn't his problem anymore, he didn't need people. Especially someone he couldn't trust. He went back to his game, ignoring the worry rising inside him.

When school was over, Neji emerged from the doors holding his belly. The ball had really hit him hard and every time he took a step he thought he would vomit. The feeling quickly left as soon as he felt a hand on his stomach and a concerned voice

"Are you alright, Neji?" Gaara stared up at the taller boy. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

The hyuuga smiled "I'm fine, just sore. But I wouldn't mind your company."

The sand nin removed his hand and the nausea came rushing back, Neji was able to hide the pain and carry on a conversation as Gaara lead him home. They walked quietly for a while until the shorted boy broke the silence.

"I don't like the way Sasuke looks at you."

It was a statement and nothing more but Neji couldn't help but question him, he wanted to talk about the Uchiha if he couldn't talk to him.

"Why not?" he questioned back.

The red head shrugged "He doesn't like me, it is only rational I dislike him back."

"Oh. He's really not a bad guy, it just takes him a while to trust people. But when he does he'll really-"

Neji paused and became lost in thought until he heard Gaara speak.

"He'll really what?"

Neji stared at his feet as he walked "He'll really care."

He finished and arrived at his door. The hyuuga smiled to himself thinking about all the times Sasuke had hung out with him and kept him company. He snapped out of his thought and looked down at the boy in front of him.

"Want to come in?" Gaara grinned and nodded, as if he would say no?

Neji threw his back pack on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the bed. Gaara removed his gourd, by observing the others movements it was obvious the hyuuga was stressed. Neji pulled out his low ponytail and sat on the edge of his bed, and felt two hands tangle into his hair. Words could not express how much Neji loved someone playing with his hair. The taller boy leaned back into the other boy's hands and purred against his chest. Gaara pondered about coming clean about himself again, but he didn't want to give away too much yet at the same time hold the boy close and confess. After a few moments of playing with the raven hair he was the first to speak

"Your neck is healing nicely. I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

The hyuuga blushed and buried his face into the sand nin's neck. "No, it was nice. I liked it." His cheeks almost matched Gaara's hair but the shorter boy couldn't see it anyway.

"Could I do it again?"

More silence.

The sand nin was about to retract his statement when he felt Neji move away. The hyuuga sat up on the bed and moved some strands of hair off his neck, arching his head back to rest against the red head's shoulder.

"That'd be nice." He whispered into Gaara's ear softly.

The sand nin felt his heart skip a beat and the familiar voice inside began to speak.

'Now?' it sounded exhausted. 'That other boy's blood wasn't enough, I'm so hungry.'

Not yet, but soon. I'll take a little taste now.'

The monster inside purred at the response and recoiled deeper within the boy.

Gaara kissed down the leaf nins neck and pressed his teeth against his throat, not biting just yet. Neji reached a hand up into the fiery locks and pulled the other nin against his lips harshly. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't expecting the boy in front of him to be so aggressive, not that he was complaining. He suddenly felt two hands grip onto his shoulders and push him down against the bed, his head colliding with the pillow in a whirlwind of bliss as he felt a tongue caress his bottom lip. He had no idea what was bringing on this sudden outburst of passion but the sand nin wasn't about to argue against it. He brought his hands up and massaged the taller boy's hips in an attempt to bring them onto his own while granting Neji's tongue entrance. The hyuuga over top Gaara moaned as soon as he was given further access into the other's mouth and took the opportunity to explore every area within it he could find.

Neji promptly lost most of the anxiety he had previously been feeling when Gaara's firm hands found their way onto his sides, making his body arch and press against the others in hopes for harvesting more attention. Attention which the sand nin underneath him enthusiastically supplied, stroking all of Neji's abdominal muscles as his hands traveled upward underneath the boy's shirt. Eventually pulling it over the hyuuga's head and tossing it aside, resulting in the taller nin's hair to splay down his back in an erotic fashion. He had no interest in the article of clothing, rather what was underneath it. The feeling was mutual as Gaara noticed Neji's hands running alongside his hips and underneath his black shirt. The touch of skin against skin combined with the rubbing of his silk shirt against his chest sent another wave of pleasure into the boy and Gaara let out a moan equal to Neji's. The leaf nin's fingers curled around the other's sash and gave it a rough tug, jerking the shorter boy to sit up, as Neji straddled his sides and began undoing the sash forcefully which Gaara couldn't help but notice it only add to the other boy's flare. Neji tossed the sash aside and pushed the other boy back down to the pillows beneath him, he had better access to the straps left on the shirt this way. The hyuuga also made short work of them, after that was out of the way he impatiently removed what was left on the boy's upper body and claimed the freshly exposed skin with his lips.

Each boy eagerly submitted to the others desires, exploring as much of the other's body that was allowed. Gaara quickly found his limit when he reached to undo the button on the front of the other nins boxers only to have his hand pushed away. The hyuuga mumbled something about that being too far and immediately resumed their prior activities. Both nins eventually found themselves embracing the other in several deep passionate kisses until they both broke away to catch their breath. When this was done, Neji began to fix his hair, smoothing it out and pulling it away from his shoulders and chest. Gaara wasn't sure why he was doing this until he realized the dark haired nin was clearing it away from his neck. Then the taller boy gazed up with half lidded white eyes, awarding the sand nin with a lust-filled invitation that was enough to make his erection grow a few extra inches. Gaara yanked the other boy close, he knew what to do. His canines grew and found their way to the old mark he left a few days ago. Sinking in and savoring the taste that quickly filled his mouth. Neji's eyes grew large at the sudden mixture of pain and pleasure that sent a shiver down his spine. His nails found their way to his partners back and began to rake down them repeatedly, gradually slowing their pace as Gaara finished and lapped at the new wound. The shorter boy purred as his partner lightly trailer his fingertips down the area his nails had feasted upon mere seconds ago and leaned in to kiss his neck. Gaara grinned and licked his lips, satisfied that Shukaku was now sated for a while and soon hoped the boy who had his lips on his throat will be filled with as much hunger for his blood as he has for the dark haired nin. Neji felt two gentile arms wrap around his waist and pull him down onto the bed, both nins were exhausted from their actions and settled in for a long nap together.

The peacefulness didn't last long, Neji awoke to the sound of knocking. At first he thought it was Hinata or his Uncle but then noticed that the sound was coming from the outside door and not the one connected to the rest of the house. Neji groaned and reluctantly detached himself from his sleeping beauty beside him. He didn't even bother to throw on shorts, whoever it was at the door was not going to be staying long enough to notice. The knocking grew louder and more urgent causing the hyuuga to worry as he stood up from his bed and approached the door.

'Who would want to talk to me so badly?' his mind drifted and eventually came to one conclusion. 'Sasuke.'

He immediately thought with panic, suddenly feeling sick as he looked back to Gaara sleeping in his bed. This would not look good for him if he wanted to talk things over with his friend and actually have him listen to a word he was saying. No after this the leaf nin would be lucky if Sasuke ever talked to him again. Neji shook his head and took a deep breath, placing his hand on the knob and turning. He'd simply tell him he couldn't talk now, that was it, and if by any chance fate would be so kind as to make it anyone but Sasuke then he'd take back all the mean things he ever said about it. Anyone else, he inwardly prayed as he opened the door, he could just send them away, hell he wouldn't even have to give them a reason he could just slam the door in there face. He could get away with it, he was Hyuuga Neji after all. The nin opened his white eyes to greet the person in front of him, fate had finally answered his prays and still gave him hell.

"HI NEJI!" came an all too enthusiastic voice.

**Kowaikage- **Hello folks, this chapter is a little longer then the others, I was gonna cut it two pages earlier but I got lazy and figured no one would care either way so you get a little extra. Yay! Also, I couldn't think of a decent chapter name…oh well. Since I can't think of anything else to type I'll just go onto the reviews.

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Fay- **Yep, my chapters tend to be a bit sad. Actually if you think this is sad read on…it gets angsty. And yep, Gaara is a vampire.

**Burning tree- **Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you like it so far, I hope you like were the story goes. 

**HikAri Aki- **Yay! People like the story! Thanks for the review  
**  
assassin- **Thanks for the review and if you notice any other errors I made feel free to mention them. Constructive criticism I'm good with.

**Shukaka-chan-**Thanks for the review, I hope you like the next chapters as well. Eeee I'm having so much fun with this fic.

**BlacKat- **I'm happy you like it and I'll keep trying to update as fast as I can.

**Rebel-blah-blah-blah- ** thank you so much for the review.


	9. Shikamaru's condition

SLAM! Neji didn't mean to slam the door in Lee's face, it was instinct. He had to save his skin, Gaara enjoyed touching it too much. He glanced back at the boy in his bed and then yelled out to his friend.

"Lee, I'm just getting dressed, I'll meet you out there! Okay?"

He knew Lee wouldn't argue with him and sure enough he heard the other's voice through the wood.

"Sure thing!"

Even though Neji couldn't see it, something told him that his comrade was giving the thumbs up to the door. Neji shook his head at the mental image and ran over to his bed, scooping up his shorts and rushing them on.

"Gaara" he whispered softly and smiled when the red head cracked an eye open in response; a smirk evident on his features, the sneaky devil had been awake the whole time.

"Gaara, Lee's here. I can't let him in cause, well you know. You're here."

The red head grinned at this and snaked an arm around Neji's waist, pulling him onto the bed with him, earning a laugh from Neji laced with concern.

"No, not now. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to get dressed."

The hyuuga reached over the edge of the bed, snatching his shirt on the floor and yanking it on quickly. He paused for a moment when he felt the sand nin pull him down and press his lips roughly against his in a possessive kiss before the boy under him spoke.

"And what am I to do?"

"You…" Neji paused and he leaped off his bedmate and began fixing his hair. "Are to wait here until I get Lee far enough away then sneak out."

Neji let out a deep sigh, he knew he had to explain to Lee that he had fallen for the red head as well. Hopefully Lee would understand and go back to chasing Sakura.

Neji's eyes grew, 'Sakura!' that's it, if he could convince Lee to not give up on the pink-haired nin then maybe breaking the news to him wouldn't be so bad. He smoothed out his shirt, hands hovering over his belly as he did so. All the worry and guilt had been building up and making him sick he concluded, but as soon as he talked everything over….with just about everyone then the pain should go away. He shot a glance at his reflection in the mirror to confirm he appeared as he always did, cool calm and a little stuck up. Check. Then why did he feel like such a mess on the inside? He opened the door a crack and squeezed out without granting his friend a chance to peek inside.

"Hey Lee, it's so nice out I thought we should walk and talk."

Yeah it sounded lame but at this point the hyuuga didn't care and he knew his friend wouldn't either.

"Good idea Neji, the fresh air will help our minds come up with a scheme." His friend grinned happily.

"Scheme?" Neji questioned, already not liking the direction this conversation was heading.

Lee smirked, "To help me sway the sand nin."

There it was, the white-eyed boy knew it was coming, now he would have to come clean to his friend about his new relationship. He continued walking with his friend then abruptly came to a stop, it was time to explain.

"Lee, I need to tell you something…and you're not going to like it."

He swallowed and looked down at his companion who seemed to be all ears.

"I-"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The shorter nin screeched in full-blown excitement, the force almost tore off the other's ear. Lee's attention wasn't on Neji but rather Gai who happened to be passing by behind Neji. Anything the hyuuga was about to confess to his friend instantly became a lost cause. The hard working boy in front of the hyuuga eyes grew into large saucers and took off towards his idol leaving Neji in a cloud of dust holding his near bleeding ears.

"Sorry Neji! I have some questions I want to ask Gai-sensei. Can you meet me at the Ramen bar around 9:00?"

The white eyed boy breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, that bought him a bit of time, maybe he could figure out a way to soften his words before then? He wondered if he ran back to his room maybe Gaara would still be there? He doubted, Lee and he had walked quite a ways from the house, giving the red head ample time to make a silent get-away. Oh well, next time he thought as he smirked to himself and touched his lips, reminiscing about what happened less then an hour ago. Then he noticed his surroundings 'Shikamaru lives here.' He remembered and began walking towards the nara boy's house. What had it been? Two days since he saw his ex's shocked expression as Sasuke's hands claimed his body. Neji shivered from recalling the thought, guilt crawled over his skin as he approached Shikamaru's door and knocked. Looks like two explanations were in order today.

No answer. The dark haired nin waited patiently and knocked again only to be answered with silence. His curiosity peeked after a few minutes standing around and tried the door, not surprised to find it open. He sighed, 'too lazy to even lock his door.' This wasn't the first time Neji had found the other nin's door unlocked, he always scolded the lazy boy for it and reminded him the dangers it could possess. He let himself in and looked around, the house was usually quiet but this silence carried an air of eeriness as he paced around, the air seeming supernaturally dry.

"Shikamaru?" he called out as he approached the stairs and paled as his eyes fell upon them.

Blood trailed up each one, starting with tiny droplets to larger splashes that sprayed onto the railing as well. Neji swallowed and carefully climbed the stairs. If the attacker was still in the house he didn't want to be caught off guard. He moved quickly to Shikamaru's door and opened it as silently as he could, mentally preparing himself for whatever he saw on the other side.

He didn't prepare himself enough however, the sight before him confirmed the fear of who's blood was on the stairs. The nara boy laid on the floor, hand clutching a deep wound to his neck and blood puddle around him. The hyuuga ran over to the other boy, no longer concerned if someone else was in the house but at the current state of his friend.

"Shikamaru!" he held onto the other boy tightly and prayed for a pulse.

Before he could check he saw the wounded nin's eyes open slightly, trying to focus on Neji.

'Thank the gods he's still alive.' He thought frantically and picked Shikamaru up as softly as he could allow and headed for the nearest hospital.

Neji burst through the doors of the emergency room searching for anyone dressed in white. Within seconds Shikamaru's barely conscious body was snatched away from the leaf nin and he was shown to a waiting area. A nurse came out and told Neji when they knew more about the boy's condition, he'd be the first to know. The leaf nin thanked her and stumbled towards a seat, the sickness in his gut grew astronomically when realization of what had happened to his friend sunk in. He heard the nurse ask if he was okay and he nodded, which was a bad idea. The shaking motion of his head blurred his vision, the pain was worst then he thought, the last thing he heard was the nurse calling for a doctor as he passed out. 'At least I'm already in a hospital…' he thought as his vision clouded over.

Neji awoke in a hospital bed, he glanced out the window and seen that the sun had already set. 'How long was I out?' he wondered to himself.

"He lives." Came a cheerful reply beside him.

Neji jolted his head in the direction of the voice and saw the nurse sitting beside him.

"You gave my quite a scare back in the waiting room young man, but it seems you're alright now. I took the liberty of changing you into the standard hospital gown while you were out. Oh and Dr. Reese will be in to explain what happened to you shortly."

She stately in the calm rehearsed tone all doctors seemed to acquire after years of medical practice. Neji hated that tone, it signified that they knew more then you and they were going to make you wait until they told you what was wrong. The hyuuga glared down at his new paper-thin clothes, at least she let him keep his boxers, that saved the hospital from an angry complaint.

Neji's eyes grew as he remembered why he was even there in the first place.

"Shikamaru, how is he? Is he alright? Is he alive?" he badgered the poor lady with questions, demanding she tell him the condition of the nara boy at once.

She threw on her patented plastic smile and told the hyuuga that Dr. Reese would tell him everything he needed to know. God, why was it so hard to get information out of these people? If she knew nothing about Shikamaru, why couldn't she just say it? No, that would be too easy and it was obvious that all the medical professionals here try to keep up the appearance that they knew more then the public. The long haired nin sighed to himself, he wasn't going to find anything out with this nurse here, he may as well wait for the doctor.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was probably more like 10 minutes, the famous Dr. Reese which the nurse seemed so sure knew everything in the universe entered. He was a tall man with messy blonde hair, green eyes and sporting a neat white doctors uniform. He held a clipboard in his hand and flipped through some papers in some attempt to look professional, but Neji figured he was probably searching for his name. The Doctor stopped on a page.

"Ah here we are, Hyuuga Neji…"

'yup, needed a name' Neji concluded.

"You'll be relieved to know that your friend should be fine. He had a nasty bite wound on his neck and lost quite a lot of blood, but thanks to the donors here he should be up and running in a week. Right now he needs rest."

The hyuuga clutched his chest in relief that he got him to the hospital on time.

"Thank you." He spoke as his went to stand up but was stopped but the nurse's hand.

"Whoa whoa, don't go yet, I'm not done." Neji remained sitting up in the bed, confused.

"You aren't that healthy yourself."

"What do you mean?" the nin's voice was now concerned about his own state of health. The Doctor smiled and tossed Neji a bottle of pills, which he caught clumsily.

"Congratulations Mr. Hyuuga, you have ulcers."

Neji gawked at what was supposed to be a professional doctor, who had just congratulated the nin for having poor health, before he could give the Dr. Reese a piece of his mind the man continued.

"It looks like they've progressed quite a ways too, this is some heavy duty medication so follow the instructions carefully. I don't want to see you in here from an overdose."

Dr. Reese took out a pen from his front pocket and began taking notes, which Neji thought was odd since he didn't say anything yet.

"Have you been under any stress lately?"

Neji paused for a moment to appear as if he was actually considering what the man was asking. "…Not that I know of."

He lied, this man didn't need to know of his personal affairs Neji concluded.

"Lots 'o stress." Dr. Reese mouthed as he wrote down his response.

Neji glowered, he hated it when he wasn't taken seriously, but he hated it even more when someone saw through his lie. Dr. Reese glowered back at the boy and clicked his pen.

"I'm a Doctor young man, don't try to fool me. Your body is showing your bluff." The hyuuga still glared, maybe changing the subject would get the attention off of him.

"So what attacked my friend?"

He asked, finally managing to stand without being forced back down. Dr. Reese motioned for the nurse to leave and spoke as soon as she closed the door.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

The Hyuuga shrugged as he commenced dressing himself since the nurse left.

"How should I know?"

The doctor frowned and folded his arms, "Because you have the very same wound on your neck."

Neji froze. 'Same wound? But Gaara gave me…why would he?' worry rose up inside the Hyuuga quickly which must have appeared on his face because the doctor noticed something was amiss.

"Can I speak with Shikamaru?"

He tried to avoid the question, the blonde man shook his head.

"He's unconscious. Plus he needs his rest, but we will be questioning him shortly. When was the last time you saw him before the attack?"

"Um…two days ago."

Had it really been that long? Neji mentally cursed himself, he should have visited his friend when he had the chance, it could have been too late if he waited. The doctor stared at the nin again,

"So how did you get that bite mark on your neck?"

It looks like he didn't avoid the question afterall, Neji brought a hand up to cover the bruise.

"I…don't know. I don't remember."

He looked away, not wanting to see how the doctor knew he was lying. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before the older man spoke.

"Fine, I see you won't be talking, at least give me your address so we can contact you about your friends condition."

Neji dictated where he lived as he dressed and picked up his pills before thanking the doctor for his time and leaving without a goodbye.

**Kowaikage- **Hey there peoples, sorry it took me so long to post this. I was heading to Anime North (Oh yeeeeeeah! It was totally wicked!) and I didn't have time to update before I left, so I am terribly sorry for the delay. Man, Anime North was so awesome, I'm still running off the good feeling…and now onto the reviewers.

**Blackat- **I'm going to try to answer all of your questions:

1)What happened to Shikamaru? He's not dead is he?  
2)What will happen to Sasuke? I mean Sasuke won't be like Single in this story will he? I mean he's too Hot to be single!  
3)Does Naruto like Sauke or something? Hopefully he's not completely straight in this story...  
4) Will Neji and Gaara still be together as the story progresses? I mean when Neji finds out what Gaara is?  
Well these are the few questions I have! You don't have to answer all of them just clear these up as your updating and mention them in your stories. Can't wait for the next chapter!

1) Nope, of course you already know this if you read this chapter  
2) Meh heh heh  
3) It was already mentioned that they were friends with benefits…if ya know what I mean, winkwink.  
4) You'll have to read and find out.  
Well I hope that satisfies you (prolly not) but all of this questions will be answered by the time I post my last chappie

**Hikari Ari- **I'll keep trying to update as fast as I can

**Burning Tree- **Hee thanks. Well I'm not going to say anything to give the story away but I hope you still like it after what I do with it. (I'm not too proud of this fic, but then again who is proud of there first one?)

And I am planning to start a livejournal account, so when I do I'll definitely friend you :D I'll even draw NejixShika NejixGaara and NejixSasuke pics for you…(hee actually I already drew a bunch cause I'm a pervert)

**Rebel-blah-blah-blah-** Then more you'll get.

**Kokuryuuha018-** Aww….thank you!

**Ho-sama-** Hee I'm really happy you like it and that everyone seems to be liking it so far. thank you!

**Kowaikage-** Ok…I think that's everyone. Well, thanks a bunch guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Unseen tears

Neji checked the time before he left the hospital, it was a little after nine. If he ran he could catch Lee in time. The Hyuuga took off in a fast jog and came upon the ramen bar within a few minutes, he noticed his friend was already sitting there eating a bowl of noodles. He sat beside the shorter nin, taking out the pill bottle and scanning the label for instructions.

'**Take with food' **was written in bold letters, he really didn't feel like anything from the bar and would much prefer ignoring any advice Dr. Reese gave in even if it could lead to a life-threatening situation, but decided to order a small bowl. He motioned for one bowl of noodles to the chef and turned his attention on the boy next to him.

"How was your talk with Gai-sensei?"

He asked quietly hoping his comrade would respond in an equally as soft voice. No luck there.

"GREAT!" Lee cooed as he slurped up his noodles before continuing.

"Where did you go Neji?"

the hyuuga gave a curt 'thank you' to the chef as his plate was placed in front of him and opened his bottle, pouring out two pills and taking then.

"The hospital."

He swallowed the medicine dry, he hoped Lee wouldn't question his further but knew the boy would simply out of concern.

"The hospital, are you alright? What happened?"

The taller boy left out anything about Shikamaru, no one had to know about that yet, not until Gaara answered a few questions. So Neji settled on telling Lee a brief story about his new ulcers and what a jerk Dr. Reese is. Lee listened intently, he was always a good listener, he waited until Neji was finished with his story before he spoke.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Here it was, moment of truth and time to come clean.

"Lee, about Gaara…" his voice grew faint "I like him too. A lot."

He looked to Lee who seemed to have an understanding expression on his face and felt relief wash over him.

"You like Gaara?"

Neji nodded and Lee grinned.

"That is WONDERFUL news Neji!"

The hyuuga stared at his friend.

"W-what?"

Lee threw on his trademark smile.

"It's okay, normally I would be a little heart-broken, but you've found someone that's finally released some emotion inside you. That is not something to throw away carelessly."

Neji stared dumbfounded at the other nin's comment, he was right.

"So…you're not mad?"

"Mad? No, I'm relieved. You're actually capable of feelings! This is a big step for you. And I know it's not just me who thinks so cause you know…"

Lee glanced around suspiciously and motioned for Neji to lean in as if what he was about to tell him was the secret of life. Never had his comrade caught the hyuuga's attention so much as he leaned forward to hear the other boy's words.

"Some people think you're a little stuck-up." Lee concluded in a whisper.

Needless to say the look on Neji's face was priceless, not Shikamaru priceless, but still priceless. 'Stuck-up?' he thought to himself, of course he knew he was stuck-up, he even practiced the look in the mirror for crying out loud! It was his reputation; he had to keep up appearances. However it was too much trouble to explain all this to Lee so he settled with faking surprise.

"Really?"

The other nin nodded.

"Sorry I had to be so hard on you Neji, but you deserved the truth."

The hyuuga smiled, Lee was a good friend, which is why he knew he had to be honest to him about Gaara, and as a good friend should react, Lee completely understood.

"Soooooooo…." Lee drawled out with a sly grin and quirked eyebrows as he took a swig of his drink. " What did you two do?"

Neji was shocked, Lee wanted to know the nasty details. The hyuuga blushed

"What makes you think he even knows I like him?"

His friend pointed an accusing finger and smirked.

"You BLUSHED! The Hyuuga Neji blushed! You must have done something dirty! Now as your friend I demand you give me the details."

Neji took his attention away from his untouched bowl of ramen and gape at his perverted friend. "I…I…we may have…done a few things."

He finally admitted suddenly becoming interested in his hands and anything where he didn't have to look at Lee.

"Hah! I knew it, that's hot! So, details?"

He nudged the hyuuga suggestively and Neji's blush deepened as his friends voice grew louder. As weird as his newly horny pal was, he felt relieved he took the news so well. Finally able to have a half-normal conversation at least as normal as they can get with Lee. He started confessing what he and the sand nin did that afternoon, and even went as far as telling him about Sasuke and how things last went with the Uchiha and him. As stated before, Lee was a good listener, and enjoyed hearing all the details of Neji's sexually activities. When he finished speaking, his cheeks were as red as a tomato and Lee laughed out loud. Neji smiled and laughed a little to himself as well, it felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, but he still felt the need to confirm it.

"So the fact that Gaara and I are together-"

"And got it on." Neji rolled his eyes at the interruption but couldn't help but smirk.

"and got it on…doesn't bother you?"

Lee shook his head looking up to give Neji the thumbs up and stopped mid-action. Neji quirked his head at why Lee stopped and suddenly looked away.

"What?" Came a shocked voice from behind Neji.

It wasn't Lee, it wasn't him, slowly he turned around on the stool and saw Sasuke. Neji looked to Lee for some type of support only to discover the stool next to him empty and spinning in place before toppling over onto the ground. 'Damn, Lee is fast!' he thought to himself and turned back around to face his new problem. Sasuke was glaring back at the hyuuga, who rose to meet the Uchiha timidly.

"S-sasuke I-"

"Shut up!"

Neji winced, he wasn't expecting that kind of talk from the Uchiha, but it was obvious that these were things Sasuke didn't want to hear. 'Sasuke doesn't even like ramen, why is he he-' before Neji could finish his thought he saw Naruto blur past him and sit were the hyuuga once was. The blonde began to immediately dig into his bowl he left on the counter, not that Neji cared, he didn't even want the food. Sasuke must have went with Naruto to get some ramen, that explained why he was here.

"Naruto, I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said to his companion and motioned for Neji to follow.

The taller nin swallowed and complied, too afraid to be the first to break the silence.

"How's your stomach?" the other finally spoke, trying not to let the concern leak through into his words.

The hyuuga glanced over, surprised he actually cared and silently pocketed the pills into his shorts.

"It's fine." He lied again, it was becoming a bad habit.

Silence rained over the two again as they walked, Neji finally broke it.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered and stopped in his place, causing the other nin to glance back and cease movement as well. The hyuuga couldn't bring his eyes to meet Sasuke, even though he could feel them on him. His hands begin to shake so he hid them behind his back, careful not to look up as he did so, he could hear the Uchiha approaching and kept his eyes on his feet, he felt a further explanation was necessary.

"For everything, I didn't mean what I said. I really do trust you…I'm sorry for not at least hearing you out… I-I hope I didn't lose a friend because of it."

The leaf nin spoke the last few words with a hint of fear then felt a hand on his cheek force him to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Is that all?" Neji shut his eyes, he felt dizzy just looking into Sasuke's pleading ones.

"I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry for-"

"That's not what I meant."

The Uchiha cut the taller boy off and leaned loser, whispering into his ear.

"Is that all I am to you now? Just a friend?"

He hovered his lips over Neji's, he slid his hand delicately down Neji's cheek and cupped his chin lightly. It was different this time, it had no forcefulness like before, his fingertips barely grazed the hyuuga's smooth skin underneath his chin, it had meaning. Neji was free to choose, he could move away this time knowing that that meant Sasuke had lost his chance or remain in his grasp and become more.

"Was I too late?"

Neji's heart ached when he heard the anguish hidden in those words whispered over his lips. The Hyuuga blinked back the tears he felt swelling in his eyes, he still couldn't look at his friend, if he did he knew he would kiss him and at the same time, that's all he could wish for. He wanted the Uchiha to wrap his arms around him and hold him close, he wanted to tell him that he could never be too late, to whisper all his fears and dreams into his best friends ear and just have him listen, and most of all his just wanted to lean forward that extra inch, that _tiny_ bit, so he could connect their lips in a never-ending kiss.

Neji would have loved to have done nothing more then that, but he was asked a question and he had to answer first.

"Yeah…you're a little late."

Their lips were so close that it almost killed the taller nin to turn away from them, he turned his back to Sasuke, but not before catching the suffering on the other nin's face as he lost his feathery grip on Neji's chin. The hyuuga knew what turning away meant, it meant he just lost his best friend in the whole world. Never did Neji feel so alone and empty in his life then this moment, he clutched his chest in a feeble attempt to make the pain go away. He could still sense the Uchiha's presence behind him, he could still feel those dark watery eyes on his back and he wanted to disappear more and more as every second slowly passed.

Finally he heard footsteps, Sasuke was leaving. The hyuuga expected no less, he would have done the same if his friend just out-right rejected him, right? His friend at last found within himself all the feelings he wanted to express only to have them thrown back in his face cause he didn't figure them out in time. No human should be capable of living through a hurt such as that, and yet the Uchiha still had the strength to walk away, Neji knew he couldn't have done it. Never did he admire someone else so much and despise himself so much at the same time. The leaf nin was so wrapped up in self-hate he almost didn't notice two strong arms wrap around him and hold him tight. He felt Sasuke rest his head on his shoulder, bangs hiding his face. The hyuuga didn't understand what the Uchiha was doing until he heard his soft voice mummer into his shoulder.

"Then…I'll still be your friend."

Neji stood in shock at those words, as his friend held him close and yet soft enough to break free whenever the nin should want to. The hyuuga couldn't find the words to speak, so he settled for resting his head over Sasuke's and they stood in silence for a few moments, a welcomed silence of understanding.

After a while Neji found the means to speak again.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry."

The Uchiha kept his face buried in the dark haired boy's shoulder and spoke into his neck.

"It's okay Neji…I understand."

"No, I mean I'm sorry…" the taller boy lifted his hand up and stroked his fingers through his friends hair. "…for making you cry, again."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile into Neji's shirt, he knew the Uchiha had been crying since he hid his face.

"Neji?" the hyuuga needed a moment to find his voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry too."

He breathed out softly and Neji let out a sad smile. Sasuke knew the hyuuga had been crying silently as well but never had to look up, after all, then Neji wouldn't be able to claim no one had ever seen him cry. The Uchiha smiled to himself again, as Neji's friend, he wasn't about to look.

**Kowaikage-** It's meeeeeeee! When I wrote this chapter I was one of my favorites, now I'm not so sure. But I still like it. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And now the reviewers:

**Kokuryuuha018- **You were at the convention? Awesome! Were you in costume too? It was my first time there and I had a fantastic time! And as for Shikamaru, I think you'll be finding out in 1 or 2 chapters from now what happens to him.

**BlacKat- **I'm glad Shikamaru's alive too and as for Lee, well he wasn't really supposed to be in the fic at all and then he started poping up more and I got attached to him. But sadly I never really thought of pairing him up with anyone. :( Sorry.

And Anime North is a convention in Toronto that took place in the last week of May and it was really fun, if you ever get a chance to check it out you should go for it.

**HikAri Aki- **Heeheehee thanks!

**Burning tree- **Well I can't tell you how it ends but…I sorta left it open for a sequel…please don't kill me!

And I still need to figure out a few things about livejournal and how you post links in it and stuff. I'm really stupid when it comes to computer stuff. And yup, I draw. (I'm not very good but I still love it) When I find a way to post my stuff I'll try.

**diongmyoji Sirius- **Yaaay! I heart Neji too. thank you for the review!

**yoko-san- **There's a few pairings in the beginning of the fic for that narrows down by the last chapter. And Gaara is really in love with Neji and he thought he did kill Shika…meh heh heh…and the questions I didn't answer will be answered in other chapters, I just don't want to give too much away. Thanks for the review:)


	11. Gaara's mistake

Neji slowly strolled home, he was in no hurry to get anywhere. He didn't know how to feel after his encounter with Sasuke, but he left feeling grateful he still had his best friend. He couldn't help but wonder if things would still remain the same between them, he was doubtful. So many emotions were stirred up inside him it made him sick, so to help counter the pain he took another two pills, mumbling to himself that he'd eat something when he got back. He took another deep breath and stared up at the night sky, it was a beautiful night. He wiped his eyes, satisfied they were dry and returned home.

When he arrived he noticed the silhouette of someone laying on his bed. 'Gaara must have let himself in' he thought and strutted over to his bed.

"I see someone couldn't wait till I got back." He cooed as he crawled on and felt two strong arms embrace him.

"I just couldn't help myself, I hope you don't mind?" came Gaara's voice as he held the hyuuga closer and went to kiss down his neck but paused.

"Why do you smell of the Uchiha?"

Neji smiled, he actually had a response that wasn't going to upset someone. He reached over and tangled his fingers into the sand nin's fiery red hair and nuzzled his nose.

"We talked. That's all." He purred into the others cheek before kissing one. "Sasuke…is my friend…" Neji hesitated a moment before continuing. "and that's all we ever will be."

The red head gazed up at Neji wide-eyed.

"You did that for me?" he sounded shocked and pleased as Neji nodded.

The shorter boy practically leaped on the hyuuga, flinging his arms around him and pushing his mouth over the others in a passionate kiss. His suspicions and concerns about the other boy stealing Neji away soon faded. Neji moaned and fell back onto the cushions allowing the red head to ravish him, then froze when he felt the other boy lap at his neck. Neji lightly pushed away and sat up before speaking.

"Gaara, I visited Shikamaru's house today…"

The sand nin paled, he instantly knew where this conversation was headed and he knew Neji was smart enough to figure everything out.

"…How is he?" the red head asked, trying not to sound as if he already knew.

"He had the same bite mark on him as I do…the one you gave me."

Oh yeah, Neji knew, 'shit shit shit it's too soon, will he freak out?' Gaara swallowed and decided he'd have to tell Neji he was a monster.

"I can explain!" he blurted out quickly earning a strange worried stare from Neji.

"So it was you who attacked Shikamaru…Why? Why did you do it?"

The sand nin looked away, "I was…no, Shukaku was hungry."

"Who's Shukaku?" The hyuuga grew more and more confused and scrambled to his feet.

"Please Neji, let me explain. Shukaku is a demon, he lives within me."

The taller nin was now staring in disbelief at the other.

"So it was Shukaku who almost killed Shikamaru?" he questioned nervously.

"Yes…no…almost?"

Gaara froze, he left Shikamaru for dead that boy should have bleed to death. There's no way he could still be alive.

"Yes almost. I got there just in time today and took him to the hospital. He lost a lot of blood."

Neji's hand shifted to his neck protectively and looked nervous. The sand nin sighed, this was not going well at all. Not only did he lose trust in the boy he loved, but he left Shikamaru alive. That boy should have bleed to death long ago.

'Unless…' came a voice deep within him, 'that boy put up quite a fight, he cut you up a few good times.'

'So? I healed fast enough didn't I?'

Gaara reached up to cover the glowing tattoo, he didn't need to freak Neji out more while he communicated with the beast within him.

'Fool, you were careless. You were thinking about Neji and now we have a problem. You better find that Nara boy and finish him off now while he's still in recovery.' Gaara nodded to himself and looked at Neji who began to speak.

"Are you a vampire?" he whispered quietly and hugged a pillow close to him. Gaara grimaced; he didn't like being labelled like that, especially since he wasn't just a normal vampire, although the hyuuga wasn't far off.

"No, but I do need blood. Well not me, but Shukaku does which I guess means I do but that's not the point. Neji I didn't want to tell you yet, I knew it would scare you."

He reached over and held Neji's hand tightly with a pleading look for acceptance or understanding and continued.

"I might as well come clean about everything while I'm at it. Shukaku and I are one in a sense, and we both share the same soulmate." He stared at Neji who didn't seem to clue in. A few moments passed. The hyuuga slowly pointed to himself in surprise

"Me?"

Gaara smiled at his cuteness and scooted closer. "Yes-"

"But how do you know?"

The red head smirked. "Trust me, there's a special bond that Shukaku and I can sense, you will be able to as well, shortly enough."

He swallowed and waited for Neji's reaction. The taller nin took a moment to take everything in before responding.

"Ok, let me get this straight. You have a demon in you, which needs blood and I am your soulmate, because you can sense it?"

Gaara nodded and Neji removed the pills from his pocket and mumbled something about hallucinations.

The red head sighed, "It's true Neji, you'll understand after I turn you. You'll understand what lo-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, turn me?"

Neji looked freaked out of his mind, which was a really scary look for someone with no pupils. The red head wrapped his arms around Neji and held him,

"Please understand Neji, please." He whispered near tears of losing the one he knew he was meant to be with. "Please…" he murmured into the hyuuga's shirt.

Neji didn't know what to do, the boy needed comfort and he truly cared for the red head but all this was so hard to swallow. Then the dark haired nin smiled, Gaara couldn't help but remind the hyuuga of the way Sasuke had held onto him earlier that night. The taller boy suddenly cupped Gaara's chin and lightly kissed his forehead.

"I can't say I understand Gaara, but maybe I will someday." He smiled softly and felt the sand nin breath a sigh of relief into his chest. 'I love a vampire' he couldn't help but think as he looked down at the boy in his arms 'and couldn't be happier' he mentally added. The sand nin in his arms relaxed. 'You'll understand Neji…after you become like me.'

Gaara's eyes widened a few minutes after being held by Neji and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Shikamaru! We have to find him!" he shouted.

The hyuuga glanced up, surprised that his new boyfriend wasn't his usual calm creepy self.

"Gaara, it's late. He's in the hospital. We can check up on him tomorrow." The other responded then yawned.

"No, we have to find him now. It could be too late by tomorrow."

There was concern and force behind his voice causing the leaf nin to stand unintentionally and begin getting ready.

"Why?"

"Because he'll be hungry as hell by now." Gaara froze, Neji was the one that found him, he caught the Hyuuga's scent, which means that's who's blood he wants.

"Neji, you stay here. I'll go to the hospital an-"

"No, how do I know you won't try to kill him again? Shikamaru is my friend and I can't let you do that to him…again."

Neji shook his head, thinking Gaara attacked the nara boy because he was hungry, jealousy wasn't even considered in his mind. He felt a hand push him back down.

"No, you stay here. Just trust me okay? He might come after you."

The hyuuga tilted his head, "But I saved him, why wou-"

"It's my mistake, he may be turned. I just don't want to risk losing you." He last words came out as a plea and Neji couldn't help but agree to it.

"Fine."

He sat back down on his bed and folded his arms mentally trying to find a verbal loophole so he could sneak out. Gaara kissed him quickly while strapping his gourd around himself, which Neji found incredible sexy for some reason, and walked out.

Gaara had been gone a good hour before worry set in. He knew the sand nin was fully capable of defending himself, so why was he so worried? He paced around nervously for a few minutes and contemplated taking some pills but ultimately decided against it, he didn't want to become depended on those things, it was bad enough he had them. It wasn't long until the stress had gotten to the hyuuga and he grabbed his coat.

'I'll head to the hospital, check if Shikamaru is there, then get back here before Gaara even notices I'm gone'

He concluded and closed the door to his house, already in a slow jog towards the hospital.

The nin arrived at the hospital in no time, he was barely in there a few minutes when he saw Dr. Reese walk out of a room and down the hall. The hyuuga took off after him and cut him off before he rounded the corner.

"Dr. Reese! Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

The blonde man gazed down and clicked his pen closed. "Neji? I was just wondering about you."

"I need to see Shika-what about me?" Neji paused mid-sentence and began another.

"Our patient Shikamaru left, no wait he didn't leave, he escaped." The doctor folded his arms and stared down at Neji, who stared back wide-eyed.

"Escaped?" the nin questioned again "How?"

"The window was smashed open early this evening. A friend of yours dropped by a few minutes ago but left quickly when he found out the news of our patient."

Neji swallowed, Gaara was gone already? He'd have to beat him back to his house before the red head could know he left.

"Thanks Dr. Reese, I have to go!"

He took off before the older man could respond, but heard the doctor yell at him about taking things easy and not to run in the halls but the hyuuga was out of the hospital before anyone else could shout at him for running.

His was halfway back to the estate when he cut through some bushes, and crashed into someone on the other side. Neji's fall was cushioned by the other nin who hit the ground with a loud thud and cursed loudly at him.

"Shit, dammit kid, watch where you're going?"

Kankuro glared up and saw the other nin sprawled over him, which quickly changed his expression to surprise.

"You're not supposed to be out here."

The hyuuga shook the dizziness out of his head and reached for the hand the other boy offered him.

"I'm trying to get back home, wait how do you know I wasn't supposed to leave my house?"

Kankuro brushed himself off and spoke quietly "Because Gaara came home and told us about your friend Shikamaru-"

The puppet master froze, was he supposed to tell Neji? Afterall he didn't exactly plan on running into him when he was supposed to be somewhere else. The white-eyed boy must have sensed it and put two and two together because he nodded when the sand nin mentioned his friend's name, so he continued.

"Anyway, Gaara told us you were home and that Shikamaru was a threat to the village."

"Threat to the village, how?"

Neji immediately became concerned, what were these sand nins going to do to his friend? The other nin sighed when he saw the hyuuga's worried expression, he knew Neji wasn't going to like this.

"Your friend isn't human any longer, and we can't have our little secret get out now can we?"

"Oh my God…you're going to kill him aren't you?" Neji stated in complete disbelief as he spoke to the other boy before adding, "I won't let you."

Kankuro cursed under his breathe, normally he would shut Neji up with his fist, but Neji was Gaara's as the puppet master understood things, and if Neji wasn't going to be happy, Gaara would make Kankuro_ very_ unhappy. So he decided to try the tactful approach and get Shikamaru off the streets, then deal with the newly turned nin.

"Ok, look, how about we catch him first, then deal with him in a way we all can be happy with?"

The older nin spoke in a hopeful tone, but didn't believe much of it. Before Neji could question him he continued

"And you better get back before Gaara finds you."

The hyuuga gasped upon being reminded of his current problem and took off again, shoving the other boy out of the way, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

Neji ran across other peoples lawns to cut down his time, normally the hyuuga wouldn't dare to be so disrespectful but he had to get back before the sand nin. He even went as far as pushing past someone walking on the streets to get back in time, not bothering to turn and see if the person was alright like he normally would.

Neji burst through his door and closed it quickly behind him.

"And where were you?"

The taller nin froze like a deer caught in the headlights when he saw the outline of Gaara perched on his bed. The hyuuga looked down, no sense lying now.

"I went to check up on Shikamaru, I got worried when you didn't come back."

It wasn't really a lie, he knew Gaara could take care of himself, but he didn't have to know he was worried about Shikamaru. The red head sighed and walked over to the dark haired nin,

"Will you stay put now?"

"Only if you don't hurt Shikamaru."

The sand nin frowned, so Neji knew about Shikamaru now? Handling the Nara boy would be a lot more difficult then, but he'd figure something out for Neji's sake.

"Fine. But only if you promise to stay in."

The red head folded his arms, slightly angry that the hyuuga disobeyed him in the first place. The taller boy nodded and ran a finger through his hair, he was tired, sick and worried about his friend, he just wanted to get a nice long shower and forget everything. He felt a hand pat his cheek and gazed down into the sand nins emerald eyes, who leaned up for a soft kiss before leaving. Neji smiled, feeling reassured about Shikamaru's safety, he knew Gaara wouldn't lie to him about it. He paused before heading towards the shower and locked his door, no sense in being careless, afterall that was Shikamaru's mistake.

**Kowaikage- **Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chappy too. I'm gonna try and update more since there's not too much left to the fic now. Yay! I'm almost done!

**Kokuryuuha018- **You were Neji? Hahaha that's awesome! I was Gaara! And I was travelling with a two friends, one dressed as Temari and one as Ebisu. I was actually searching for someone dressed as Neji so I could get a pic with them…Mmmm Neji and Gaara…/Drools/ Man, I need to get this yaoi fixation under control…wait, no I don't. Heehee /Skips off/

**Assassin- **Hahaha! Yes, you're absolutely right! Shikamaru SHOULD have been dead, but this chapter sorta explains why he didn't die. Thank you so much for pointing that out though, I was wondering if anyone would notice that before I posted the next chapter, and you did! Yay/hands you a cookie for being extra-observant/

**Blackat- **That is pretty far away, you could prolly find an anime convention closer but I'm a newb when it comes to conventions so I really don't know. Haha, I noticed the UKE in Sasuke too…heehee.


	12. Attack

Neji entered his bathroom and turned on his shower, waiting for the hot water to kick in. He stripped down to his bare skin and entered one foot at a time, testing the water like he always did before fully sub-merging his body into the warm spray. He glanced at the line of grooming products neatly placed on the shower walls and searched for one to use. His hands fell upon the one he frequented when he and Shikamaru were dating. The hyuuga smirked, not knowing why and picked the bottle up. There wasn't much left in it, Neji shrugged and pressed the rest of the shampoo in his hand. He figured he might as well use up the last of it now especially since he no longer felt any pain in his heart thinking about the nara boy, unless it was out of concern. The nin began to lather up his hair like he usually did when his stomach lurched violently, making him double over into a coughing fit. Neji landed on his knees as he coughed himself blue in the face, bringing his hands up to shield his mouth and his eyes from the suds that began to wash out.

When he removed them, he stared at the palm of his hands a good while. Blood pooled along the wrinkles and slowly began dripping down his arm. He coughed up blood, and on top of that, his belly ached violently. He wiped his mouth only to discover more blood running down his lower lip, that can't be good either. He mind raced, focusing mainly on how stupid Dr. Reese was and some good insults to call him when they next met, his thoughts were quickly interrupted as he heard a loud pounding on his door. He groaned, he really didn't feel like moving but managed to pull himself to his knees. He was about to turn the water off when he remembered the red liquid dripping on his hands and held them up in the air to have the water wash the mess away.

The water didn't even have a chance to do its job when two rough hands latched onto the taller nin's wrists and pulled them back roughly. The hyuuga felt his heart stop when a wet tongue made it's way between his fingers and lapped at his palm. He made his way to face his attacker but was shoved forcefully against the wall of the shower, the strangers tongue still licking at his fingers. He felt the rough texture of some fabric rubbing against his back, which meant the other person was still clothed at least, that brought Neji some relief.

The sound of the knocking grew louder and a voice was heard, however Neji couldn't put a face to it, since his current problem grasped all his attention. He heard a low growl when his fingers were licked clean and felt a hand latch onto his chin and pull him to face his aggressor, but before his could focus his eyes he felt a mouth pressed against his violently.

The kiss wasn't meant to be passionate nor possessive, it wasn't even meant to be a kiss Neji concluded when he felt the blood in his mouth practically sucked off his tongue. The hyuuga formed a fist with his free hand but before he could act he felt a hand on his naked belly thrust forward, causing him to sputter up more blood, which was quickly consumed and he collapsed into his assailants arms.

Any strength Neji previously had was literally knocked out of him, he cursed himself for being so weak and managed to look up. Furious eyes glared back, never in Neji's life could he ever imagine such a look on Shikamaru's face, especially when he saw the fangs. White eyes widened in fear as pointed teeth lowered onto the exposed flesh of his shoulder, somehow Neji found within him the power to shove the vampire and break away. Escaping from his shower, he barely made it out of the room before Shikamaru was on top on him, pinning him to the floor.

Neji hit the floor and let out a loud yelp, then made a grab for the bed sheet in a lame attempt to both cover himself and distance himself from the aggressor. Shikamaru hissed, showing no sign of self-awareness as he shredded the expensive sheets and made his way to the boy underneath. Neji whimpered as he quickly became tangled in the torn sheets and struggled wildly as the other boy crawled over him. He saw the gleam of the sharp fangs lower back onto his skin, his franticness sending him into another hacking fit. Shikamaru eagerly redirected his lips onto the other's mouth and drank the blood that was made available before returning to the hyuuga's tender throat. The tangled boy felt two sharp pricks on his neck and let out a loud gasp, a strong hand covered his mouth, muffling the weak cries for help. The hyuuga shortly stopped resisting, too weak to try to push away anymore.

**Crash!** Both Shikamaru and Neji's attention became focused on to door that was just knocked down. Sasuke stood on top of the fallen wooden door, staring down at Shikamaru with a murderous look on his face. His Sharingan already activated, he lunged forward to strike the boy over his friend. Shikamaru dodged and leaped away from the weak nin, landing on the bed. The vampire let out a loud vicious hiss and swiped at the air defensively. Sasuke gathered Neji up in the ripped sheets and held him protectively sending the bloodthirsty nin a look that just dared him to try and take him away.

"Don't kill him…he's not….not normal."

Neji managed to breathe out lightly, praying the Uchiha was able to hear him. His friend nodded and sized the other nin up, he grabbed onto one of the bedposts, tore it off in one clean sweep and pointed towards the nara boy threateningly. As if on cue the vampire lunged towards the leaf nin, claws lengthened and snarling as Sasuke clutched Neji tightly in one hand and his weapon in the other. Shikamaru leaped towards the Uchiha who gripped tightly to the post and rammed it into the other boy's gut. Not penetrating his flesh like Sasuke had hoped he used the momentum of Shikamaru's jump to toss him into the closet. The attacker landed with a loud thud and was already back on his feet only to see the Uchiha close the door and begin barricading the vampire inside.

Howling and scratching could be heard within the walls for a small amount of time before it died down and Neji figured he must have given up. He sighed and rested his head on his rescuers shoulder, grateful for Sasuke's sudden appearance. The injured boy paused, why was the Uchiha here? "S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" he asked slightly confused yet still very grateful. His friend set him down on the bed and went into the bathroom looking for something, he heard the shower being turned off.

"I got worried when you shoved past me a little while ago when you were heading back to your house. I figured you would have at least recognized me and said hi, but you kept running."

The Uchiha rummaged around some cupboards looking for something to stop Neji's bleeding with. He knew the hyuuga wasn't badly hurt, but it was mostly because he didn't want his friend to notice his hands were shaking upon seeing him again.

"Where are your bandages? Oh, nevermind found them."

He stood from crouching by the bottom cupboard and returned by the other boy's side with them in hand.

Neji sat up on the bed and asked if he could pass him some shorts, he felt uncomfortable in the torn sheets, especially if Sasuke was going to be looking at his wounds. His friend threw him over a pair of shorts and turned around to give him some privacy while he changed, preparing the bandages as he waited. Neji was much more comfortable upon having a secure article of clothing on himself and allowed the Uchiha to start wrapping his neck gently. Sasuke sat behind the hyuuga on the bed and began fixing his neck, his hands wavered a bit before he shook his head and placed them on Neji's skin. If his friend wasn't going to think anything of the contact, he knew he shouldn't either.

However the hyuuga did think something of it, he must have because he blushed. Since he had his back to Sasuke, his friend didn't notice, and the weak nin leaned against the others chest for support. He smiled as he felt his bare back connect with the silkiness of the others black shirt, it was the exact same sensation he had during their first encounter together. He closed his eyes while Sasuke bandaged him and remembered his friend's scheme to make Naruto jealous, his face burned redder when he came upon the memory of their passionate kiss. He turned his head to see Sasuke's face, his eyes were also closed as he worked. The hyuuga smirked, knowing exactly what his friend was daydreaming about.

Neji inwardly giggled, now finding humour in Naruto's expression when he walked in on their make-out session, he paused, what did they talk about again? Naruto never did tell him. He gasped as his friends hand slid down his back and prod at something sore.

"What are yo-"

"You have some small cuts on your back, they must be from Shikamaru's claws. I'll take care of them."

The taller nin felt wrapping around his stomach and his back, loving every moment of contact the Uchiha was giving him. He watched as a finger circled around his belly button before tugging the bandage around. Neji grinned, Sasuke was milking this for all it was worth and he was going to let him. He loved every small extra gesture Sasuke added just as an excuse to touch him, he wanted his friend to run his fingers down his back, even if it was to 'search for more cuts' and to feel Sasuke exhale on the back of his neck even if he was pretending he didn't 'realize he was that close'. He even allowed the Uchiha to lay his chin on his injured shoulder with the excuse that he wanted to rest his head, Neji smiled, if his friend had gone as far as to press his lips on the skin of his throat he would pretend it never happened. He secretly wanted to feel Sasuke's lips against his skin just one last time, but it never came.

He knew why too, there was no excuse if he called him on it. All the other actions had some type of excuse connected to them but kissing the hyuuga's neck could have crossed a boundary. Even though he would have said nothing about it, Sasuke remained in his place, daring not to make Neji uncomfortable.

Neji sighed, he wouldn't have felt bad about rejecting his friend if he actually didn't feel anything for him, but somewhere deep inside him got excited every time he saw his friend. He just didn't realize it until Sasuke confessed to him. It really was a shame the Uchiha was too late.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha tilted his gaze up to the others.

"Hm?"

"What did you and Naruto talk about?"

There was a pause, Sasuke searched his mind for something he could say without really saying anything. He came up with nothing.

"Nothing important."

He lied lamely, yeah he knew Neji wasn't going to buy that.

"No really…I want to know Sasuke."

He was too curious, and if he had to be sneaky about getting an answer he would be. However Sasuke wasn't going to just confess everything that went on at Naruto's that day, it was private, it was about Neji.

"If it was about you, I'd tell you."

He lied again, thinking that the taller boy wouldn't notice.

"Liar! Naruto told me it had to do with me, I have a right to now."

The hyuuga huffed, eager to hear what was said about him. 'Damn, there was a slim chance that excuse would work anyway' the shorter haired nin thought and inwardly sighed. Maybe silence would work better? Neji glowered at him when he didn't respond and decided he'd have to try harder.

"Pleeeease?" he pressed his back into the others chest firmly.

"You sneak. That won't work, you don't even know how to tease correctly."

His friend mocked trying to hold back a laugh at Neji's failed attempt. The injured nins face grew flustered as he turned to face his friends and lightly shoved him.

"Just tell me."

"No."

He softly shoved back only earning himself a slightly rougher push sending him against the pillows on the bed.

"I win, now you have to te-"

The hyuuga was pushed backwards and landed near the end of the bed with the missing bedpost. The taller boy quickly grabbed a hold of his shoulder and let out a pained hiss, within seconds Sasuke was by his side checking to see if he's okay. Neji smirked evilly and heaved the Uchiha off the bed, laughing that his friend fell for the faked injured look.

The other boy stood up and sat himself back down on the bed with an expression of disbelief and amusement.

"As I was saying…I win, so you have to tell me."

The hyuuga grinned, he'd use any excuse he could get.

"Tell you what?"

Sasuke smirked, playing dumb only gained him another playful shove to the chest. He reached out and quickly caught his friends hand and pulled the hyuuga to his chest,

"You really want to know?"

Neji rested his head against his friend's chest and mumbled a pouty 'yes'. Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to think how to begin. He intertwined his fingers into Neji's damp hair and breathed in the scent, the light fragrance of shampoo smelled so nice.

"After our moment in the school, I went to Naruto's like I said I would to discuss what happened…"

He took another deep breathe of the shampoo's scent and smiled into the other's hair from the dizzying smell.

He felt Neji nod into his chest and look up, his nose softly grazed the bottom of Sasuke's chin causing him to blush faintly. The hyuuga smiled at the pink taint in the other nin's cheeks that was brought on from such small contact from him. Neji nuzzled his nose in the shorter boy's chin, sliding it down against his adam's apple and back up, urging the Uchiha to continue his story. Sasuke brought up his free hand and gently stroked Neji's cheek and continued.

"That was when I first confessed how I felt about you. It accidentally slipped and Naruto was the first to hear it. That was why he kept glaring at you."

Neji couldn't help but find Naruto's angry face a little humorous now and laughed lightly at the thought of it.

"Naruto got all bothered because you admitted to liking me?"

"No."

Neji stopped laughing and looked up confused, his eyelashes fluttered against the Uchiha's jawline. The hand caressing his cheek stopped and moved his face up in to view of the Uchiha's lips, it was brief but he caught it, he watched as Sasuke's lips mouthed the undeniable words:

'I love you.'

Neji felt his heart swoon, his expression filled with surprise as he rested his head against Sasuke's, his lashes trembled at the younger nin's bottom lip.

"Oh." He stammered, not knowing how to respond to his friend's confession

"So that's what you two talked about."

He whispered still trying to take in the information.

"I told Naruto that I had to tell you, that I needed to know how you felt too…to see if it was a lost cause or not." Sasuke spoke tenderly so as not to move the Hyuuga face resting against his.

"What did Naruto say to that?"

The taller boy asked, stalling for time trying to sort out his feelings before Sasuke inevitably asked him how he felt. Sasuke frowned, not at his friend's obvious stalling but because he really didn't want to answer the question.

"It sorta got turned into a bet…"

"A bet?"

Neji arched his eyebrow at the shorter haired boy, already not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Naruto didn't think it fair that I have feelings for you and admit them to you if he couldn't do the same for Sakura. Well, by this point we were both angry and yelling so I may have agreed that if you didn't return similar feelings that I'd have to give up something precious to me. If Naruto couldn't get Sakura he'd have to do the same."

Neji glared into Sasuke's chin as he spoke, hearing how Naruto and the Uchiha could make a bet out of such a pure emotion deeply bothered him. He contemplated how his friend could even consider that possibility.

"So what did you have to give up if your feelings weren't returned?"

The shorter haired nin frowned again

"It was a necklace with my family's Uchiha symbol. Only thing I really managed to salvage after…what happened."

Neji nodded and found comfort inbetween Sasuke's shoulder and neck

"I see."

"So…I need to know, do you feel the same way about me?"

He gazed down at the nin cuddled up to him, stiffening as he waited for a response. The hyuuga froze, trying to sort out his feelings in time to give a correct answer. He took a moment and nuzzled the Uchiha, did he feel anything for him? He knew he liked whenever they talked, their game they made up in school. When they played sports in gym, he remembered even blushing once when Sasuke's sweat-ridden shirt rode up just a little. He remembered how his heart fluttered a little every time he saw that Sasuke had waited for him after school and they would walk home. It wasn't often, which made it all the better when it happened. He never thought about the Uchiha as a partner, Sasuke never let on that he was interested ever…until now that is. He reached up and ran his hand through the Uchiha's dark hair, arching his head back to stare into his hopeful eyes.

"Well…do you?"

Sasuke swallowed, tense for an answer and growing more confident with each stroke of his hair the hyuuga gave him. Neji stared into his friend's eyes, suddenly coming to the realization that he may just love him back and smiled sadly at the nin. He was too scared to speak the truth, he already said it was too late. Sasuke nervously smiled back as the taller boy spoke.

"Sasuke…….no."

He lied knowing that the truth would only hurt him more. He had Gaara now, confessing how he felt to someone else, no matter how honest the emotion was, he felt would be wrong. He patted his friend's cheek kindly only to have it held gently in Sasuke's who was wearing the saddest smile Neji ever saw.

"That's okay…I didn't think you would anyway."

He spoke as if holding something back and continued to pet the hyuuga's hand.

"I just had to hear it."

He whispered, eyes watering despite how much he was trying to hold back tears. The injured boy's forced smile wavered when he realized just how much hurt Sasuke was holding back again, he suddenly regretted lying but knew it was the easiest way for both of them.

"I'm sorry you lost your bet."

He murmured, hugging his rescuer close who returned the embrace like he never wanted to let go.

"It's okay, it's not…it's not important."

'It's not what I'll miss the most.' He thought to himself, finishing the sentence he truly wanted to say.

"Yes it is…it's important to you and you shou-"

**Crack! **The hyuuga's attention was brought to the closet door which currently had a hand rammed through the hard wood. Correction: a clawed hand. **Crack! **Okay, two clawed hands.

**Kowaikage-** Yay another chapter down, not many to go! I can't wait to have this whole thing done with. Hope you liked the chapter, there may be some spelling errors and what-not. That's cause I was a lazy bum and only skimmed the chapter. So I apologize in advance. 

**Kokuryuuha018- **Okay, first of all I have to thank you for commenting on the 'freaked out Neji eye' line. I actually had my fingers crossed that someone would envision what it looked like cause I did while I was writing it. So when you reviewed on it, you completely made my day! Thank you so much just for that! Also, I love plot bunnies…heehee /cuddles a plot bunny/

**HikAri Aki- **Awesome, hope you had a fun trip and I look forward to getting more reviews from you. Hopefully they all start with 'Heller'. :)

**BlacKat- **Heehee a lot of stuff happens to poor Neji. I still have a rabid fear that your all gonna join together, track me down and beat me up when you find out how I ended it…oh well, I gave it a good run…

**Ho-sama- **Whoopies, sorry I forgot to thank you in the last chapter. I noticed your review after I already posted. So I had to wait until this one to thank you. Thankies:)

**Kowaikage- **Okay…I think I got everybody…


	13. Leaving so soon?

The wood splintered and the door buckled as Shikamaru threw the door down and stepped out looking even more pissed then before. Sasuke was instantly on his feet and stepped forward to take the vampire's gaze off the injured hyuuga in bed. The taller nin tried to protest by clinging to his friends shirt to keep him close but the Uchiha pushed his hands gently away.

Shikamaru took another step closer, he looked absolutely out of his mind. His claws twitched with raw new strength, the hyuuga new Sasuke couldn't take him on. His white eyes drifted over the two about to fight, one good swipe was all Shikamaru needed to get Sasuke down, and then what would happen? He knew he wasn't able to defend either of them should the need arise. That's when his eyes came upon a fourth person. Gaara stood on top of the broken front door quietly, watching the two other nins sizing up each other. Neji's eye's widened 'how long has he been standing there?'

"Gaara?" he spoke up softly.

The red head's eyes remained focused on Shikamaru and Sasuke, a sadistic grin slid onto his features when the Uchiha heard Neji speak.

"Gaara?" the shorter boy question and turned his gaze to the front door to see.

The sand nin's grin widened when the Uchiha stared up to meet his eyes. That's all Shikamaru needed, he lunged forward only to be partially blocked by the others arm. Sasuke struggled to keep distance between himself and his attacker but Shikamaru was much stronger then he imagined. He felt himself being thrown to the ground and claws scrap over his shoulders, pinning him.

Neji panicked at the sight and looked back to his boyfriend

"Gaara, help him!" he shouted.

The sand nin smiled and walked over to Neji, wrapping his arms around the Hyuuga to comfort him.

"No, this is much better. Now that I know where Shikamaru is he should be easy to control. And this also takes care of that Uchiha pest."

"No" Neji whispered almost in complete disbelief. "I told you…he's just a friend and-"

"And now that's all he'll ever be." The red head finished for Neji.

The hyuuga's stare was snapped back to Sasuke as the shorter boy let out a pained filled scream only to have it partly muffled under a clawed hand. Shikamaru had sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck, tearing and biting at the flesh. He didn't appear to even be drinking it, just causing the Uchiha pain, Shikamaru wasn't in his right mind at all, wasn't he doing it before to feed? Neji froze and looked back at Gaara

"You're controlling him?"

Gaara nodded, "Now that I know where he is, I'll be able too. I don't want that boy to be a threat, ever again."

His arms tightened around the dark-haired boy possessively, purring to the stifled cries of his rival. Neji watching in horror as Sasuke slowly stopped struggling

"No…NO!"

He screamed and thrashed wildly to save his friend, only to be held back, not by Gaara but another coughing fit. Blood dripped from his mouth onto the bed and he felt a warm arm caress his back, which he slapped away gaining a worried look from Gaara.

"St…stop it…Stop…it."

He pointed to Shikamaru finally finding his voice and refusing to let Gaara touch him until he did so.

The red head frowned, if Neji wanted something that badly, he couldn't refuse. He stood up and almost instantly so did Shikamaru, leaving Sasuke bleeding on the floor nursing his wound. The fallen boy tilted his head up towards Neji's direction, the hyuuga was clutching the post at the end of the bed that wasn't yet torn off. The taller nin used the bedpost for balance and slid onto two feet to make his way over to his hurt friend only to stumble and fall back into Gaara's arms unconscious.

The red head knew what Neji wanted, he wanted to know that Sasuke was going to be alright. He sighed and picked his long haired boyfriend up and held him close to his heart, Neji need medical attention, as did Sasuke. Gaara motioned to Shikamaru, who like a robot listening to a command, picked the Uchiha up and followed behind the sand nin obediently.

Neji woke up to the familiar sight of a hospital bed, coughing he sat up and noticed someone sitting in a chair next to him. Turning his head expecting to see the nurse he was surprised to see the nara boy staring back.

"Shikamaru?" he whispered not believing what his eyes were telling him.

The boy looked up, a sad smile dawning his features.

"Neji? Thank Gods you're alright. The doctor said you would be but…I wasn't sure."

He twiddled his thumbs and looked down at his feet, not wanting to look the hyuuga in his eyes after confirming he was awake. Neji however continued to stare, he wasn't sure it was Shikamaru, afterall he wasn't snarling or attacking him in the shower. The quiet boy before him just sat there, twiddling his thumbs nervously. It took Neji a few moments before he found his voice

"Shikamaru, are you alright? Are…are you safe now?"

The taller nin asked concerned, half expecting his friend to suddenly turn feral and attack him.

"I'm fine now…I think."

The other sighed and pushed his chair up to Neji.

"Are you?"

The hyuuga nodded a response and sighed as well, then his eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of bed

"Sasuke! Where is he?"

Shikamaru reached out and held him down.

"Sheesh, calm down. Gaara's with him back at his house."

"Gaara? Why did he take him there? He needed medical attention."

Neji's panic was obvious in his voice while the other boy simply shrugged.

"If you had to remain undercover, would you take your victim to a hospital?"

"But you're here…and he bite you…and…."

Neji shook his head frantically, this wasn't making sense. If Sasuke could reveal Gaara's secret by being here, then wouldn't Shikamaru's presence do the same?

Shikamaru watched as the taller nin tried to make sense of what was happening and smirked.

"Neji, calm down."

Okay, THAT earned a nasty ass glare from the hyuuga. Shikamaru swallowed nervously before continuing.

"Gaara's sister has some medical knowledge, since Sasuke's wounds were simple, Gaara took him there. I took you here because you're bleeding from your mouth and…well…that's not normal. So we figured it would be better to take you to someone who knows more. Which was a good thing too, cause that Dr. Reese guy seemed to know what he was doing."

Neji let out a frustrated scream and grabbed the front of his friend's shirt.

"DAMN THAT DOCTOR TO HELL!"

He shrieked at the other nin. Of course it had to be Dr. Reese, he didn't know why he even hated the man so much, but he did.

Shikamaru on the other hand was making several mental notes at this point in time, such as 'Never mention that name near Neji again' and 'How do I get out of this vice-like grip or do I want too?'. The Nara boy finally pulled his shirt out of the other's hand and decided it was best to drop the subject of doctors. The hyuuga groaned and looked up at Shikamaru hesitantly

"You…won't bite me, right?"

His friend grimaced and shook his head.

"Neji, about that…I couldn't control myself. I was so hungry…it was like my body was on auto-pilot and I couldn't stop. It was…so frightening…"

His voice wavered and he clutched Neji's hand tightly before going on.

"To…to see you there struggling and I was the one doing it…and all I could think about was how delicious you looked."

The taller nin smiled and stroked the other's cheek.

"It's okay, I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

Neji paused a moment.

"Shika…how did you get past Dr. Reese without getting questioned?"

His friend let out a cocky fanged grin which sent a shiver down the hyuuga's spine, it wasn't the nara boy but his fangs he found suddenly very attractive.

"Hypnosis took care of that." He said slyly.

"Hypnosis? You can do that?"

He questioned, he was impressed at how quickly Shikamaru adapted to his new condition, although he always marvelled at the strategist's ability to adapt to any situation.

Neji paused for a moment, thinking back to all the clever strategies the boy used to come up with to put the hyuuga into a romantic mood. The taller boy thought back to one specific time when the nara boy hid on his ceiling until he went to shower, when he came back the other had redone his whole room with a romantic setting.

Neji shivered reminiscing at the thought of the ice Shikamaru slid down his back while kissing his neck. Shifting back into reality with a pair of pink cheeks he noticed his friend was also a little red in the face. His friend scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly.

"I um…also have mind reading abilities now."

Neji's face changed to a full-blown crimson and hid it under the covers from embarrassment.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?"

The taller boy thought he could die for letting his ex know what dirty thoughts were going through his mind.

"Cause it was fun, I remember that night, wasn't that whe-"

"Stop talking!"

Neji reached from underneath the sheets and threw his pillow at the boy who caught it was ease, laughing.

Shikamaru tugged the blankets away from the hyuuga and smiled

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Neji huffed

"You'd better not. So if you hypnotized the Doctor, what reason did you give him about the neck wound?"

The leaf nin paused and stared at his friends neck, where did his neck wound go?

"Mine healed the day you brought me to the hospital, and yours is covered up with the bandages Sasuke wrapped around you. You're here to see why you're so sick."

As if on cue Dr. Reese entered holding a clipboard and checking things off, basically, acting like a doctor should.

"Hyuuga Neji, have you've been taking the medicine I prescribed for you?"

"Yes I have and it doesn't seem to be working."

He retorted back, grumpy that he had to be in the same room with the man again.

"Have you been taking it correctly? Twice a day, with food?"

Neji paused, he was taking the pills twice a day, however he forgot the food part.

"Yes." He fibbed hoping the older man wouldn't catch on.

"You know, we did X-ray you. And the results show nothing in your stomach except ruptured ulcers. So if you are going to continue lying to me, I'll stop asking questions and just keep you under constant supervision."

He smirked at the sick boy in front of him with that hateful know-it-all look. The hyuuga glowered at him before speaking.

"Fine, I _intended _on eating after I took the pills…I just forgot. I have a lot on my mind lately."

He looked to Shikamaru who nodded at the doctor, backing Neji up somewhat. The man ran a finger through his messy blonde hair and sighed

"This is a serious condition Hyuuga Neji, I'd appreciate it if for once you listened to me."

"He will." Shikamaru cut in and went on "I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest back home."

The doctor smiled and nodded, reassured that someone would be looking over his patient.

"Thank you, you are free to go, but if he continues these coughing fits, you'll have to bring him back here. They're not to be taken lightly."

Shikamaru nodded to the man as he left the room and helped his friend out of bed.

"Thanks for backing me up"

Neji said softly as he slowly got to his feet relieved to see he wasn't changed into an annoying hospital gown.

"So…You're really…okay with what you are now?"

He couldn't help but question, he was curious. The Nara boy nodded

"Yeah, it's pretty simple to get used too, besides I'm not the only one. Gaara's brother and sister are one too."

"What? Kankuro and Temari are vampires. So Gaara is one afterall."

Neji was shocked, did that mean Gaara lied to him about what he was? Shikamaru helped him out of the hospital and started walking to Gaara's house with the hyuuga, when they got outside of the building he continued.

"No, Gaara's a little different. He's able to do much more. At least that's how it was explained to me."

The nara boy shrugged while his friend tried to take everything in.

"Explained to you? When?"

The hyuuga asked growing more and more curious about Gaara's past.

"When I snapped out of my hunger trance and he told me to take you to the hospital. By the way thanks for saving my life."

The taller nin tilted his head then remembered the time he walked in on Shikamaru dying on the floor.

"Oh yeah, anybody would have taken you to the hospital if they found you, I was just the one who happened by first."

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Not that, tonight. If you hadn't asked Gaara, he would have killed me. It was too risky having another vampire running around and it risked them being revealed if I wasn't taken care of."

The nara boy spoke as if he didn't care what happened to him now, he was just grateful to be alive.

"So are you just going to go on as if nothing happened?"

Shikamaru shook his head again

"No, part of the 'keeping me alive' program requires me to live with them until they feel I can survive on my own. It shouldn't be too bad since they're moving back to the sand country, I'll be able to laze around and star-gaze all I like."

He smiled to himself, finally having an excuse to do nothing. It was paradise for him.

"Moving back to the sand country?"

The hyuuga paled, would Gaara just leave him so suddenly? Why wasn't he informed of this? Didn't Gaara believe he was his soulmate? Neji quickly felt less important then the sand nin seemed to let on.

Shikamaru noticed his friend's sudden drop in mood and felt the need to reassure him.

"I think Gaara wants to talk to you about it tonight, it seemed like an abrupt decision."

As he spoke they arrived at the sand nin's house and let themselves in. Neji saw Temari sitting at the table sipping something from a mug, she glanced up at them as they entered and smiled.

"Good to see you two are alright"

She said sweetly and stood up, placing her drink on the table. Although the statement was directed at both of them, Neji noticed Temari was staring at Shikamaru, who was looking at a wall smiling with pink cheeks. Neji smirked, he knew that look any day, it appeared as though the nara boy had a crush. He was wondering why there wasn't any tension between them as they spoke on the way back. Neji snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the blonde in front of him.

"Where's Gaara and Sasuke?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right,"

"Thanks." The hyuuga took off up the stairs.

**Kowaikage- **Hiya peeps, and this is another chapter. Not too many left. Eeeeee. Since I have nothing dramatic to say I'll just go straight to thanking the reviewers:

**Kokuryuuha018- **Thank you, you've inspired more plot bunnies for me.

**flclinutri- **Thankies a bunch, glad you like it and I hope you keep liking it. :)

**HikAri Aki- **Heehee yeah, I didn't realise how mean I could be to Sasuke when I was writing this. Hope he forgives me…

**Rebel-blah-blah-blah- **/nervous laughter/ I'll let you decide.

**diongmyoji Sirius-** I really like Lee in this too, he wasn't really supposed to be in it but he's just so freaking adorable I couldn't help myself.

**BlacKat- **lol yeah Sasuke sorta gets the short end of the stick doesn't he? Lol man, that nightmare would scare the crap out of me too, glad it wasn't me :P

**BlacKat-** yep, your review went through

**Burning tree- **I kinda wished Neji would have said yes too, but that would have been to nice and I'm a horrible person. Mwahahaha!

**diongmyoji Sirius- **EEEEEE! Thanks for the second review!

**Sinn- **Thankies! Hope you keep reading.


	14. Goodbyes

As Neji entered the room he heard Gaara speaking to a figure laying in bed.

"-ow your place Uchiha."

Was the last part of the one-sided conversation he caught. The red head looked towards the door and his eyes lit up when he saw it was Neji. The hyuuga smiled at the sand nin and walked further into the room, he saw Sasuke laying in a bed bandaged up and unconscious. His heart sank a little, he was hoping he would be able to talk to his friend. Oh well, the important thing was he was safe, that made the leaf nin feel more at ease when he took a seat next to Gaara.

"How long will he be out for?"

He asked laying his head against the sand nin's shoulder.

"All of tonight at least and prolly into tomorrow evening."

The other responded into Neji's soft hair, taking a small breath of it.

The older boy nuzzled closer to his comrade, he felt something begin to nag at him. It wasn't about Sasuke…he was out of harm's way for now. He remembered now, it was what Shikamaru told him.

"Gaara, are you moving back to the sand cou-"

He felt a finger press to his lips and silence him.

"Shhh, I want to talk to you about that tonight. Not here."

He stood up and held his hand out for the hyuuga to take it.

"Let's go back to your house to discuss it."

Neji paused wondering why they had to leave first then decided Sasuke prolly needed a peaceful rest and took the other's hand.

When they arrived at the Hyuuga estate Neji was surprised to see he had a door. Well a door in its proper place. He walked in to find Kankuro fixing his closet, who turned and nodded back.

"That little twerp can sure dish out a lot of damage, huh? By the way, your Uncle thinks I'm a carpenter now. Have fun explaining that one."

Neji continued staring.

"Gaara why is h-"

"He's fixing your room for you."

"And done."

Kankuro concluded, picking up some tools and leaving the house. Gaara motioned for his boyfriend to sit on the bed, he was nervous about what he had to say. Neji complied and sat, noticing he now had new sheets. He ran his hand over them, they were high quality too, Kankuro did good work. His attention was brought back to the red head as he spoke.

"As you heard from Shikamaru, the rest and I will be leaving back to the sand country."

The hyuuga's heart sank, so it was true. He sighed, he felt to connected to Gaara, even though they had only known each other a short time, he felt love growing for the sand nin. Even when the red head was so close to ending Sasuke's life, he still fluttered at his touch. But now, he'd be alone again just like the nara boy did to him. Right when he starts to fall for them, they leave. Was he doing something wrong?

Gaara stared at the crest-fallen expression the hyuuga was wearing and seated himself next to the boy, bringing an arm around him to hold him close.

"I really want you to come with me." He whispered in a confident tone.

"I don't want you to lea-wait, you want me to come?" the taller nin glanced up, a wave of feeling needed hit him and he never felt so happy.

However moving to a different country, could he do that? He didn't have to think about his decision long, one look at Gaara's racoon-like eyes would make him say yes to anything, but that wasn't the hard part. The hard part would be convincing his Uncle and cousin he'd be fine, which he believed he could pull off but it would take a lot of persuading. He ran his fingers through the hair above Gaara's ears and gently kissed his cheek.

"I'd love to go...if it's okay with my Uncle."

Neji was nervous about leaving, but he completely intended of coming back.

"I'll at least try it." He smiled, ecstatic that he was wanted.

Almost instantly the other boy's lips crushed against his own in a breath-taking kiss. Neji felt two hands swim eagerly up his shirt and massage his shoulders as Gaara deepened the kiss. Sliding his tongue in slowly and brushing into his taller counterpart's own. Neji smiled into the kiss and pulled away teasingly, hearing the other moan in protest against the loss of warm against his lips and force the hyuuga back against them. Neji gasped as the hands once caressing his shoulders made their way over the lump growing in his shorts. Gaara grinned and worked his palm over the tender area lightly, before it turned into a full-fledged grope. Instinctively Neji moved his legs apart to allow further access, he wrapped his arms around the others neck and nipped at the exposed skin, how did it go from a kiss to this that fast? He didn't want to bother thinking about it, each push sent a sensation over the leaf nin's body and he didn't want it to stop.

The taller nin panted as his shirt was unzipped and his felt a tongue flicker by his belly button. His heartbeat quickened rapidly as Gaara's tongue slid in and out in an agonizingly slow motion. He felt beads of sweat begin to form on his face and gripped onto his boyfriend's shirt about to tear it right off his body when he heard a knock.

It wasn't the outside door. 'Oh shit, that means…' Neji tried to focus on the real world, but it seemed too far away. However his Uncles voice from behind the wooden frame brought it clear into view.

"Neji? Could I speak with you for a moment? May I come in?"

The doorknob turned and stopped when the taller nin yelled.

"NO!" he cleared his voice. "I'll be there in a second."

Gaara pouted, wiping away his own sweat that was forming on his face and removed his hand from the other's lower regions.

"I'll go so you can talk to your Uncle."

He kissed his cheek and zipped up Neji's shirt for him, which earned both a blush and a pouty glare. Before Gaara had made it to the door, Hiashi had opened the one he was standing behind.

"Neji there's a few things I wanted to ask."

"I can explain!"

Neji shouted looking back to where he expected to see Gaara's presence, however the red head had completely vanished and the front door hadn't even been opened. Neji smiled back to his Uncle with a nervous chuckle.

"Go on…"

They had a long conversation that night.

Gaara reappeared back in his room, tossing a spiteful grin to the sleeping form of the Uchiha. Once Neji was out of this place he knew he'd be able to convince him to stay, especially if the hyuuga didn't remember Sasuke. The red head snickered to himself, everything was coming into place perfectly. The moon phase which he hoped to turn Neji will begin tomorrow night and if he was lucky the Uchiha would be out cold during all of it. He needn't worry about the threat the boy would pose after Neji becomes like himself. Then they could finally be together. Happy. The sand nin closed his eyes, thinking about the word. He hadn't be happy in so long, now was finally his chance. He glared down at Sasuke's body and gave it a firm slap across the cheek. He'd be damned if some little pest would mess things up when he was so close now. Sasuke cheek turned bright red from the impact of Gaara's palm and the boy seemed to wince in his sleep, but aside from that the leaf nin was completely unaware of his surroundings. Gaara sneered and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru!"

He shouted atop the stairs and continued when the other three looked up.

"See that if the Uchiha wakes up early, he does not disturb me and Neji tomorrow night."

The others all nodded in unison as Gaara left the house for his nightly stroll, the boy rarely slept.

Neji woke up late the next day, he had stayed up late talking to his Uncle. Apparently Hinata grew worried about him when Dr. Reese stopped by the house to give Neji a new prescription. She had asked Hiashi to talk to the boy about it and that was when the older hyuuga ran into Kankuro fixing two broken doors in his nephews room. He instantly grew suspicious at the boy claiming to be a professional carpenter and listened to the boy with red paint on his face ramble on about the importance of hammers. Hiashi, not wanting to seem rude, sat and listened to the long rant, mentally going through the conversation he would be having with Neji later that night.

Neji moaned and rolled over on his new sheets, his hair splashed over the bed in a soft wave of brown and black. He wasn't sure how he pulled it off, but he had successfully gotten permission to go to the sand country with Gaara. Of course Hiashi demand he at least meet this boy first, but he knew if he was a friend of Neji's, he would like him. He had much confidence in his nephews judgement, he knew the hyuuga had a good head on his shoulders. The older man also had one last requirement, that Neji return to visit at least once a month to be sure everything's alright, which the younger leaf nin promptly agreed too.

Neji smiled into his sheets, everything was working out perfectly. Hinata's mind was put to ease, Hiashi was letting him go to another country with his boyfriend, however he left the boyfriend part out of the explanation. Shikamaru was also coming with him so he already had a friend, Temari and Kankuro seemed nice enough, he knew he'd get along fine with them. Sasuke…well, he would be alright. He should heal up and be fine. Neji confirmed, trying to focus more on the boy's condition then his feelings.

He lazily got dressed and thanked fate that it was Saturday, he wouldn't be able to face the teacher if he was late again. He paused, he wouldn't have to face the teacher ever again. The nin pouted to himself, he liked being bored during review week, he liked the word game with Sasuke. He sighed, he didn't realize how many things he was actually going to miss. Naruto's pranks, the annoying fangirls, the stuck-up reputation he worked so hard on. He even felt a pain in his heart when he remembered that Lee wouldn't be there to sneak up and scare the shit out of him. How was he going to get along without his rival? They had helped each other out of a lot of tough situations, not to mention aid in each other's training. Could he just up and leave it all behind?

Neji stopped and calmed himself down. No, he wasn't going to second guess himself now, he'll go and if he misses Kohana too much, Gaara would understand. The hyuuga nodded to himself, now fully convinced and excited about his new beginning. He decided he'd pack a few things but leave enough so that if he came back it still felt like home, then he'd go around and say goodbye to a few friends.

After packing a bit Neji left the house, he was about to visit Naruto first but he new the fox-child would question Sasuke's whereabouts, and he didn't want to worry the blonde. But he couldn't just leave without saying goodbye either. Hesitantly he knocked on Naruto's door and waited for it to open. Sure enough it opened and a bright blue eyes stared back.

"Oh, Hi Neji. Come on in, did you bring ramen?"

The other smiled back, much friendlier since their last talk. The hyuuga chuckled and help up a packet, of course he wouldn't forget the noodles. He sat down with the prankster and smirked as Naruto started munching, before he could break the news that he was leaving, Naruto spoke up.

"So…"

Blues eyes stared into a half-empty noodle bag.

"Did Sasuke talk to you?"

The blonde saw the smile fade from the other's face and concern stirred onto his face.

"Did it go okay?" he continued.

At first, he wanted Sasuke to suffer cause of his idiocy, hey, he was a jerk. But now, he realized how much his comrade could actually care for someone, he had feelings that weren't just skin-deep. And he wouldn't wish a lifetime of loneliness on anyone, not even an enemy. He knew what that was like. He swallowed some noodles stuck behind his teeth and looked down. Sasuke _never _expressed himself, something that Naruto thought Neji and the dark haired nin shared. But if his friend finally found someone that helped him realize who he is, then he genuinely wished the best for him. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it was he lost most of his detestation for the Uchiha. Maybe it was when he saw his partner could feel something in his black little heart, or maybe it was seeing him smile whole-heartily when his spoke to Neji…

Or maybe it was when he finally convinced Sakura to go on a date with him. It was a pity date because she needed an escort to get in to a fancy shin-dig and Sasuke told her no before she could even finish asking. But it was a date none-the-less which meant he didn't lose the bet and he didn't have to give up something precious. He had finally won in something against his rival...So why didn't he feel as great as he dreamed it would be?

It was the tense look on Neji's face that told him the talk didn't go over so well which made Naruto suspect the worst.

"…No." The hyuuga scratched at his arm "He told me how he felt, he..it…" his voice faded away before he could finish.

The whiskered boy in front of him tilted his head, confused and astounded. Sasuke could have anything he wanted. He came from a proud albeit destroyed clan, had bundles of girls and probably some guys swooning after him, and his was drop-dead gorgeous. How could he lose the only thing he wanted and could possible save him from himself? The blonde slammed his hand down on his table, startling Neji.

"How could you do that to him? He finally listens to that little voice that tells him to do the right thing and you crush it back down? Do you have any idea how hard it must be for him to face you now and everyday after his confession?"

Naruto was notorious for his outbursts so the taller nin tried his best not to get defensive.

"Well he won't have too."

He retorted quietly as he stood up from the table now wanting to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the fox demon exclaimed.

"I'm leaving to the sand country soon, I just came here to say my goodbyes."

His voice wavered and he forced himself to remain calm when Naruto grabbed his arm and hauled him back, pushing him back to meet angry sky-blue eyes.

"That's it? You're leaving! You're running away to the _fucking_ sand country!"

The blonde spat back, staring into the taller boy's seemingly empty eyes. '_Running away_' Neji thought he must have misheard him, he ran from nothing! Neji struggled to maintain self-control but the irritation in his voice wasn't masked well.

"I am running from nothing!"

"Bullshit! You're running away from Sasuke and you know it Hyuuga!"

Neji paused for a moment, he didn't think of it like that, he tried not to think of it like that. The taller nin's silence allowed the other nin to go on.

"Answer me this one question Hyuuga. Does Sasuke know you're even leaving?"

Neji hesitated, he couldn't tell the Uchiha because he was unconscious, right? No, he didn't want to tell his friend because he knew it would kill him. He looked away from those accusing cobalt eyes.

"…No." he whispered.

What Naruto did next, was so fast Neji almost wouldn't believe anything happened until the pain in his left cheek burned. The blonde had slapped him right across the face so roughly the hyuuga had to grasp the stair railing for support.

"You are a coward, how could someone as self-respecting as Sasuke fall head over heals for the likes of you?"

The blonde hissed as Neji held his sore cheek. For once, the hyuuga was absolutely speechless, he stared up at the fox-child in astonishment then down at the floor.

Silence.

It was obvious Naruto was waiting for Neji to speak.

"I'll tell him." He whispered quietly, clenching his eyes shut.

"Damn straight you will."

The younger boy sneered and forced Neji to look him in the eyes again.

"Why are you doing this to Sasuke, Hyuuga? Do you realize how vulnerable he is now? How anything you say could destroy him?"

The dark haired boy looked down and hid watering eyes while Naruto continued to lecture him.

"You're supposed to be a genius! Do you even think? I can't imagine what mental turmoil Sasuke must be going through. He even let it slip that he loved you? Do you know that? Or are you to wrapped up in yourself that you can't see past it? Just tell me why Hyuuga? That's all I want to know. Why? Why? WHY?"

he grabbed onto Neji's shoulders and shook him violently.

That was all Neji could take, he finally broke.

"Because I love him too!" he screamed back.

Naruto stared in shock as the boy in his arms began to sob uncontrollably. He held Neji tightly not realising how much had been building up inside the poor boy.

Naruto just petted his friends hair soothingly, feeling guilty for scolding him so harshly.

"It'll be okay Neji, I'm sorry I yelled."

He tried to comfort the hyuuga, who just buried his face deeper into the blonde's chest, sobbing louder. Naruto felt his chest dampen as the tears leaked through his shirt, he decided it was best not to say anything and held the boy closer. They both sat at the bottom of the stairs for a good hour, one crying and one consoling.

Neji finally pulled himself together and wiped his face as he removed it away from Naruto's chest. The blonde stood up and lifted the other to his feet.

"Will you be okay?"

He whispered and brushed a few stray hairs away from the hyuuga's tear stained cheeks. The other nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' before turning to the door, he was far to embarrassed to remain in the house any longer. Although he knew the blonde wouldn't make anything about his break-down, he still felt the urge to hid his face. He was half-way out the door and already looking as if he never cried a day in his life when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. A gentle hand.

"Tell him, okay?"

He heard the soft words leave Naruto and Neji nodded back before closing the door.

**Kowaikage-** Yay! And that's the end of that chapter. What will happen next? I guess I'll just have to get off my lazy butt and edit the next chapter so I can post it. The site has been giving me a rough time when I tried to post lately, so that's why some of the updates have been taking so long. Sorry about that, but I'm not exactly great with computers, if they were living things, they'd prolly attack me. I also feel the urge to apologize for how much changed in this chapter, I didn't realise what a jump it was when I was re-reading it, but meh, a story's a story, right:P

**Shalanar- **Heehee Rabid Shika is hot…and I just wanted to grab Neji and Sasuke's head and cram them together to make them kiss. Alas, Neji has to be difficult so there was no juicy yaoi.

**Neko-chan-** Yeah I thought Neji would be all creeped out too, but Gaara did stop when he saw how serious Neji was. That and Neji's really in love with Gaara. At least that's my crappy-ass explanation. Or I could just say I'm not that good a writer yet and blame that, lol. Whichever explanation you like better can be used. :)

**Blackat-** Thank you! And I couldn't kill Shikamaru…he's just so fun and lazy /Huggles Shika plushie/ although he is sorta dead…in an undead way I guess…but that doesn't count :P Lol, I think it's awesome you wanted more Naruto and this chapter happens to be filled with him. Well, not filled, but more then usual. :) enjoy!

**Blackat-** I got your review, heehee thanks again. Sorry to hear about your computer, mine's giving me similar problems.

**diongmyoji sirius-** I've been trying to upload this chapter for a few days now, hope it goes through soon, thanks for the review! Mind-reading shika was so cute I just couldn't resist.

**assassin-** Bother me with the question? lol, I'm happy you noticed it, I was wondering if anyone would so it shows you were paying extra-close attention. So I'm flattered heehee. /hands you another cookie for being so nice/

**Kokuryuuha018-** Awww thankies! Yeah...I kinda left out Shika's parents, I was gonna hint that he lived alone, but I finished the fic before I remembered, so I might squeeze that in there somewhere if I stop being lazy. Which I prolly won't, lol. You have no idea how happy I am that you like it. Iwas so nervous about this fic when I first started posting./huggles all her reviewers/


	15. Willing to part with a memory?

Neji frowned as he went on his way to the next person to say his goodbyes too, if it was going to be as hard as it was with Naruto the hyuuga feared he'd be dead before he could even make it out of Kohana. He arrived to the doorstep of the next person and knocked lightly, briefly checking his reflection in the window to reassure himself he hadn't appeared like he was crying earlier. The door opened and he was greeted once again.

"NEJI!"

Lee grinned and pulled him in, ecstatic that his friend came to visit him.

"Sit sit!"

He pulled a chair up for Neji and forced the boy down into it. The taller boy laughed and watched as Lee instinctively grabbed his head protector and began tying it around his waist.

"So where are we sparring today Neji?"

He asked, eagerness in his words at the chance to train.

"There won't be any training today Lee…I came by because I had to tell you something."

Lee paused. No training? This does not compute. The smaller nin turned to face his friend, an evil grin slid onto his face.

"Oooooh, Right."

He pulled up a chair and leaned his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands.

"So, You did more with the sand nin and are gonna give me details huh?"

The younger nin blushed and giggled up at Neji. The taller nin nearly choked on the air he was breathing,

"Lee, NO! That's not why I'm here at all."

The other pouted and sat up straight,

"So you didn't do anymore?"

The hyuuga stammered.

"I …well, ahem, that's not entirely true but-"

"Hah! I knew it, I mean I wouldn't have been able to resist. So what was it you guys did this time?"

Neji sighed, he knew there was no use arguing with Lee until you told him what he wanted to hear, he was stubborn that way. So he went on about the last night and how his Uncle entered before anything in Lee's words 'Sexilious' could happen.

Lee pouted again "Too bad your Uncle interrupted it."

The hyuuga chuckled and nodded,

"Lee, there was something I had originally came here to tell you."

The younger boy nodded, all ears.

"I'm…" Neji found it suddenly difficult to find his words, Lee was staring back with giant deer eyes that would stop a hunter in his tracks. He cleared his throat and went on.

"I'm leaving Kohana. I'm going to the sand country with Gaara."

"WHAT?" the other boy screamed in horror, complete with hair-clutching and wide eyes. "Y-Y-Y-YOU CAN'T!"

The smaller boy tried to breath and grabbed onto the taller nin's shirt.

"I won't let you! We were supposed to train together!"

He sniffed and his deer eyes grew even bigger if it was humanly possible.

Neji found himself on the kitchen floor for a few good hours comforting the boy now crying in his arms. 'So this is what Naruto felt like.' He marvelled as he stroked Lee's hair kindly. After 3 hours passed and Neji promising he'd visit, write, write about what he and Gaara did in the bedroom and any other room where the mood happened to strike them, and come back to train with the nin whenever he got the chance, the boy in his arms finally ceased crying.

The hyuuga smiled down at him

"Feel better now?"

"No."

The other whined and snuggled against his friend.

"I don't want you to go."

The taller nin laughed lightly, and tried to reassure his comrade.

"Hey, who knows? I might hate it, then I promise I'll come back here."

Lee smiled at this "Okay, then…I hope you don't mind me saying this Neji, but I hope you hate it there."

Neji laughed more. "I'll try."

He let go of the boy in his arms and stood up, they both brushed themselves off. Neji held out his hand to say goodbye but was tackled in a fierce hug instead. He wheezed for some air and hugged back until the other let go and his lungs could expand in his chest again. He waved as he walked out.

"Goodbye."

Lee shouted from the doorstep, "No, it's 'I'll see you later'. I hate goodbyes."

Neji smirked "Very well, I'll see you later."

Lee nodded and watched his comrade leave satisfied in knowing he'd see him again soon.

By the time Neji arrived at Gaara's it was almost four o'clock and the hyuuga was growing hungry, he decided it could wait though. He had one more person left to say goodbye too. He entered the house without knocking, the sand nins said he was welcome anytime. He saw Gaara's brother and sister at the table all drinking from their mugs, Shika stood by the counter with a mug as well, they all looked over to Neji as he entered.

"Is Gaara here yet?"

He asked politely feeling like he was intruding somewhat. Temari shook her head.

"No he's still walking. But you can stay around 'til he gets back."

"Yeah, he shouldn't be much longer now anyway." Kankuro added while taking a drink.

"Thanks, I'll be upstairs, is Sasuke awake yet?"

Temari shook her head again.

"No he lost a lot of blood, I wouldn't be surprised if he slept until nightfall in his condition."

Neji frowned, he wanted to talk to him now but decided that wouldn't do much good but it couldn't hurt either.

"Thanks, I'll be in his room."

Neji resisted the urge to run up the stairs and took them one at a time.

He snuck silently into the Uchiha's temporary room and quietly closed the door behind him. The hyuuga noted how dim the room was, this house had very few windows. He pulled a chair up to the bed and held onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked the same as he did before except his cheek looked a little redder. Neji petted it lightly and smiled when he felt his hand get squeezed lightly.

"Hey Sasuke, I know you're not awake and you probably can't hear me but you might not be awake before I leave and I'd feel guilty if I didn't say goodbye first."

He murmured into the others ear softly, his breath shifted a few of his friend's hairs and he smiled sadly before continuing.

"Guess what? I'm moving to the sand country, isn't that great? I know you probably don't think so, nobody seemed to. But I think I'll really like it there, and I won't be alone. Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Gaara will be with me. So you don't have to worry about anything. I just thought you should know that I'll be going so that…when you wake up a-and I'm not there…you'll know why."

His voice cracked and Neji felt Sasuke squeeze his hand tighter, now making tears form at the hyuuga's eyes.

"D-don't think I'm abandoning you though, I-I'm going to visit…every chance I get."

The taller boy sniffed and ran his free hand through the Uchiha's hair soothingly while he held onto Sasuke's hand with his other one, using his thumb to stroke his fingers. His voice grew raspier and he lifted the hand clutching Sasuke's to wipe his face, accidently wiping his tears on his friend's hand. He still had one more thing to say.

"I-I found something out about myself today…something I think you'd like to hear."

Neji swallowed, growing more nervous, he let out a small laugh.

"Heh, It seems whenever we have something important to say to each other, Naruto is the first to hear it. Well, this is something I-I really really want to t-tell you."

He brought Sasuke's hand up to his lips and kissed each finger delicately, the grip tightened.

"B-but I-it's something I really have to tell you when I know you can hear it s-so it'll have to wait…k?"

He leaned over and placed a kiss on his bruised cheek and whispered

"Wake up soon Sasuke."

He let go of the hand which struggled briefly to find the warmth it suddenly loss before going limp again. It seemed as though Sasuke had some degree of consciousness, just not enough to wake up yet.

Neji wiped away the tears falling down his cheeks and fixed his hair after he let the room.

"Neji! Gaara's back!"

He heard being yelled downstairs and he ran quickly to greet his boyfriend. The red head smiled as Neji descended the stairs and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" Gaara inquired "What about?"

"My Uncle wants to meet you first, so he can approve and I can go to the sand country with you."

Neji smiled, knowing Gaara would like knowing he had permission now.

"I'll be there. What time?" the hyuuga looked up, trying to remember. "Six, he wants to have you over for dinner, be prepared for questions."

"That's perfect, then afterwards I'd like to take you for a walk somewhere."

Neji chuckled "A walk? Didn't you just come back from one? But sure."

He kissed the sand nin quickly before heading to the door.

"I'm going to wash for supper, I'll see you there. Oh.." he paused and turned back "If, um…Sasuke wakes up tonight, could you tell him I want to talk to him? It's kinda important."

Temari nodded and flashed him a reassuring smile that she would. Neji thanked her and took off for home. He didn't know what good telling the Uchiha that he loved him back would bring, he was just as in love with Gaara and he had no intention of breaking up with him. But his friend deserved to know, he had to know, Naruto's words echoed through his head.

After Neji left, Gaara turned to the three standing in the kitchen.

"See that if our guest does wake, he doesn't disturb the evening I have planned for Neji."

The other's all nodded obediently.

Needless to say, the dinner/interrogation went amazingly. Neji was struck at how charming Gaara could be when he tried. When he was questioned about it afterwards he just commented on how he was motivated by Neji's presence, which made the hyuuga giggle and swoon on the inside. Gaara then insisted since the packing could wait until tomorrow that Neji accompany him on a late stroll. The hyuuga couldn't say no, and held the sand nin's hand as the left the house. Gaara lead him through the forest for a while before showing him a small clearing in the woods he deemed 'perfect'. The hyuuga's eyes widen in recognition when he saw it was the secret little spot he visited frequently.

'How would Gaara know about this place?' he wondered and stared in astonishment at his boyfriend, who just smirked in return.

"Neji…I have something more to ask."

He took the taller nin's hands in his own and looked up at the hyuuga.

" First, Do you love me?"

Neji was shocked at himself at how prepared he was to say yes. He knew those words were not something to just agree to so quickly, he decided to take a moment to think it over. Sixty seconds later, he concluded that he did when he stared back into Gaara's eyes and murmured a heart-felt reply.

"Yes."

Gaara smiled, satisfied he finally won over his soul-mate, now to the more difficult question.

"Neji, can I turn you tonight?"

He pulled the boy closer and motioned with his eyes up to the moon, crimson in colour. Neji stared at the moon, in complete awe at its beauty. The hyuuga paused at the question, not because he was nervous, but because he had thought about it before. He figured it was an inevitability since he was dating some super-vampire creature.

"Will I still be me?" he had a few questions about this turning thing. Gaara nodded,

"The only thing that will be different is that we'll be bound to each other, and you'll have a few new powers."

Neji nodded and nuzzled close.

"Then tonight would be a perfect night for it."

The red head grinned, 2 out of 3 questions were a go, one more to go and he'd have Neji to himself for an eternity. He tilted the hyuuga's chin up and kissed down his neck.

"One last thing…and no questions asked."

He mumbled into the other boy's skin who moaned a lazy 'yes?' Gaara purred, he didn't want Neji to know he was asking this out of jealousy.

"I want to suppress your memories of the Uchiha."

Neji's eye's widened as fangs tickled his neck.

Back at the sand nin's house Sasuke moaned and fluttered his eyes open. His hand touched his sore cheek, had he dreamed that kiss? He looked around in hopes to find Neji and slowly sat up.

"So he's awake already?" Came a voice from the door.

The Uchiha snapped his attention to the door as three people entered the dark room. Sasuke saw Shikamaru seemed to have his mind back and untensed a little.

"Where am I? Where is Neji?"

The dark haired boy asked and tried to stand only to be pushed back into the bed. He let out a pained hiss as his wounds seared with pain and clutched his shoulder.

"Calm down and stay put, we're here to make sure you don't ruin Gaara's night."

A boy with red markings on his face spoke. The boy in the bed sneered at the mention of Gaara's name.

"I want to go, I need to find Neji."

Sasuke couldn't explain it, he suddenly became very concerned about the leaf nin's whereabouts.

Shikamaru moved to the end of the bed, "Look, Sasuke we're here to make sure you don't go running after the hyuuga. Gaara intends to turn the boy tonight." He spoke in a lazy voice.

"Turn him!"

Sasuke's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. So that's why he never trusted the red head, as soon as he entered the classroom that day he had a bad feeling about the sand nin.

At that moment the blonde motioned for the nara boy to stop talking who shrugged back.

"Why not tell him what's going on and what Gaara plans to do? Who'll believe him, we'll be gone soon. He deserves to know, _don't you think?_"

There was something hidden in Shikamaru's words, something Sasuke couldn't pinpoint, but he knew the strategist was planning something against him. Temari was quick to catch on to what Shikamaru was planning, he was going to stall the Uchiha with an explanation. By the time Sasuke would catch on Gaara would have probably bitten the hyuuga. Kankuro looked back and forth between the two, he had no idea what they were thinking but to save himself from embarrassment he decided it would be best to play along. He figured they'd explain it to him later.

Temari sat on the end of the bed making Sasuke sit up more in a defensive position. Her eyes took on a red glow as Kankuro stood in the doorway.

"Let us tell you a little about ourselves…"

**Kowaikage- ** Heehee, I left it off in a cliffhanger and what's better is the next chapter is the last chapter! Hurray! It's coming to an end, aren't you happy? Well I hope you like it so far.

And now to thank my reviewers who I love

**HikAri Aki-** Heehee, yeah Neji finally broke, good thing Naruto was there.

**Neko-chan-** yeah, Gaara does come off as possessive and cruel doesn't he? It must be love! Lol.

**Shino-Shikamaru-** Thanks! I'm happy you like it. I used a different vampire perspective when I wrote this so I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it

**BlacKat-** Man, I wouldn't know where to begin if I had to choose between Gaara or Sasuke…part of me is glad I don't have to worry about it and the other part is wishing I was in a dilemma like this…it would be so hot.

**assassin-** heehee thanks. I love random make-out scenes, almost a shame they don't happen in real life. Lol oh well, a girl can dream…

**diongmyoji Sirius-** Lol, I doubt Naruto will get with Sakura, it was more of a pity date. As for Neji well….heehee

**Ho-sama-** Heehee, thank you//huggles/

**Kokuryuuha018-** Shoot! I thought I fixed all the 'prolly's' in the chapter. I meant to have only used them for the Author's notes but I must have mixed some. Thank you for pointing them out though, I'll double check this chapter before I post it. Thanks for the review! I appreciate the help.


	16. New hope

"Forget about Sasuke? I could never."

Neji shook his head and moved away from the red heads chest. Gaara narrowed his eyes, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He could hypnotize Neji, but he never wanted to force the boy to do something he didn't want to.

"It wouldn't be permanent, just until we're out of Kohana."

He stepped closer to the dark-haired boy and petted his cheek.

"But…I still have to talk to him." He looked down at the grass. "I didn't really say goodbye."

"He'll be unconscious anyway, it's better you let him rest through it. Saying goodbye now with so short time left would almost be cruel, wouldn't you agree?" he wrapped his arms tightly around the hyuuga's waist protectively.

"I…never thought of it like that…" the boy in his arms spoke quietly.

Would confessing to the Uchiha now be cruel? Afterall he didn't want to leave Gaara, and he still planned on travelling to the sand country with him. Was Gaara just trying to save him from making a huge mistake? Naruto had mentioned how sensitive Sasuke's feelings were now…would this do more harm then good? Maybe it all was better left unsaid?

Neji shook his head, he didn't know anymore.

"I…I don't want to forget about Sasuke, he's my best friend."

He repeated over and over again until Gaara's hand cupped his chin and made him meet his gaze.

"You wouldn't be forgetting him forever Neji, the memories will come back eventually. I could never completely block out such an important part of your life."

'No matter how much I want to.' The red head mentally added.

He felt leaving Neji with these feelings for Sasuke would be a major threat. If he could just have the hyuuga's undivided attention during the move, he knew he'd never have to worry about his boyfriend possibly falling in love with the Uchiha. He just needed to quash the feeling now before it consumed the taller boy's thoughts. He could sense what Neji felt for the other boy and he wanted nothing more to destroy it. But he couldn't do that without destroying a part of Neji, so he'd block it out for a while. Just long enough for the hyuuga to remember how he felt for the boy. Gaara grinned when he saw the hesitant look on Neji's face; the hyuuga was considering it. As he promised, the memories would return, however the emotion Neji had tied to them, well, if they happened to become altered that was the risk he took. The red head was sure to leave that bit of information out however.

"Will I even recognize him…if I happen to see him before we leave?"

The hyuuga frowned when Gaara shook his head.

"Why do you-"

"Please, no questions asked."

He pressed a finger to Neji's lips indicating he wanted to silence the questions before they started.

"I don't know Gaara, it's asking a bit much don't you think?"

"It's not like I'm erasing it, just hiding them for a little while. I need you to understand Neji, I'd do it for you."

He held the other's hand tightly and kissed him lightly. Neji wavered a bit, he really wanted to talk to Sasuke, to tell him he loved him back, but now he thought it might be a mistake. But he didn't have time to think it over now, maybe waiting until he was in the sand country would be the best choice?

"You're right."

He whispered and nuzzled close, pushing the hair off his neck.

"Go ahead".

The sand nin breathed against his neck, Shukaku was becoming eager. "I love you."

He murmured into the hyuuga's throat.

"I love you too."

Neji wore a nervous smile, this would be his last moments before he was changed, he stared up at the moon as he felt Gaara's teeth sink in. He felt a slight numbness in his head, probably where Gaara was pushing away his memories. The numbness he suddenly felt in his heart came as a surprise and he collapsed against his boyfriend, his last breath escaped him as the red head drank.

"-and he won't remember you at all."

The blonde grinned.

"Neji would never agree to that!" Sasuke bolted out of the bed.

"Never!" he hissed defiantly.

Shikamaru shrugged "You don't know that for sure. He's already agreed to travel with us to the sand country. I wouldn't be surprised if he was turned by now."

"No…NO! I'm going to find him, I'm going to stop it."

He glared at Kankuro blocking his way.

"Move."

His tone bordered maniacal. Shikamaru nodded to Kankuro to move.

"S'not like he can change him back."

Kankuro paused for a second then allowed the Uchiha through. The leaf nin took off like a bat out of hell, he had to find Neji, he didn't know what he could do but he just needed to see him. He needed to know the hyuuga was alright.

Sasuke thought as he ran, he needed something first and burst into his house to grab it. He made it to the hyuuga estate within minutes only to find out from Hiashi that the two boys had gone for a walk in the woods. So naturally Sasuke began tracking and leaped from tree to tree to find them, secretly wishing he had the byuken ability to find them quicker. The deeper he emerged himself in the woods the more frantic his heart seemed to beat. He'd die if anything bad happened to Neji and he couldn't stop it.

Then he spotted them, in a clearing. He leaped down without slowing his pace, cause him to lose balance and skid across the rough ground. His wounds flared up and re-opened, causing blood to soak through the bandages.

He didn't care, he didn't notice the pain, his eyes were completely focused on Gaara's back. The red head craned his neck slightly, he heard Sasuke fall, but he had sensed his presence earlier in the forest. The Uchiha forced himself to his knees and then slowly onto his feet, the fall had hurt him more then he thought.

"Neji…" he whispered. "Is…is he okay?"

Sasuke wheezed clutching his chest, although there was no visible wound there. Gaara smirked and turned around to face the battered leaf nin.

"He's fine Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the taller nin being held in the red heads arms, he noticed he wasn't breathing. Sasuke felt his heart stop.

"He's dead!"

Gaara laughed and shook his head,

"No, in fact he should be waking up shortly."

The sand nin grinned and placed a kiss on the limp body in his arms. The leaf nin stared in disbelief and shook his head.

"Neji?"

His voice filled with horror, he couldn't stand to see the hyuuga like this. He stumbled over to the boy in Gaara's arms and stared down at him, he was even beautiful when he was dead.

It frightened him to see Neji not moving, he reached out and hesitantly touched the nin's cheeks and quickly drew his hand back from shock when Neji's eyes fluttered open.

The hyuuga yawned and stretched cutely in the red head's arms before looking up at the sand nin.

"Hi Gaara."

He rubbed his eyes and regained his balance when Gaara softened his hold. Neji looked around at his surroundings and was pleased to find that he still felt like himself. He looked down at his hand and wiggled his fingers. Still normal. His looked over at Gaara who smiled back in return. Still normal. He looked up at the red moon and back down to…a dark haired boy staring back at him with tears in his eyes. Something felt wrong. He approached Sasuke who had collapsed onto the ground, hugging himself. Gaara let Neji talk to the Uchiha, content in knowing Neji had no memory of his friend.

"Are you okay?"

Neji knelt next to the Uchiha. Sasuke continued to stare at the ground. How could Neji agree to forget him? He knew the hyuuga didn't love him, but he didn't expect this either. The pain in his heart hurt so much he thought he wouldn't live past the night.

"I'm fine." Came a whispered response. He couldn't even be mad at Neji since it would prove useless. He felt a hand on his back.

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

Sasuke let his tears fall onto the grass beneath him, he couldn't hold them back any longer.

"I…I just lost someone close to me." He sniffled and wiped his nose.

Neji stared at the boy beside him, he looked so familiar but he just couldn't remember.

"Oh. I see-"

"No, no you don't. I couldn't do anything to stop it and now they'll never know how much I wanted them to stay."

He let out a small sob as Neji hugged him. The hyuuga had no idea but he felt tears rise up in his eyes as well.

"Please stop crying. I'm sure they know." Neji wiped at his own face.

"How?" the other boy looked up, surprised to see Neji wiping his face.

"I dunno, I just know."

Neji's voice sounded like a three year olds now as he hid his face from the stranger.

"Do..do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." He said, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't cry.

Sasuke froze, did Neji remember him? Was there still hope?

"Ye-yeah."

He slowly stood up and helped Neji back to his feet, even though he was the one with the injuries.

Neji nodded "I thought so. You're in my class or something right?"

Sasuke smiled and reached into his pocket. "Yeah…I heard you're moving to the sand country?"

The hyuuga nodded still rubbing at his eyes. "Yes, but I'll be coming back to visit often."

Sasuke's heart fluttered, there was still hope. Maybe he could still keep his friend afterall, even if he had to start the friendship over again it was worth it. He pulled what he had grabbed at his house out of his pocket.

"I have something for you…think of it as a going away present."

Neji tilted his head, he barely knew this boy, why did he have a gift for him? Oh well, it would be rude not to accept it especially since the boy was just so upset a few moments ago. The Uchiha held out a necklace on a long silver chain. It had the Uchiha clan symbol at the end of it.

"I can't accept that, it's-"

"Shh, sure you can." Sasuke smile, already placing it around the hyuuga's neck.

"It's…something to remember me by. Okay?"

Neji paused, then smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'll be sure to visit you when I come back."

"See that you do." The shorter nin smiled back, a small hope rising inside him.

The hyuuga gazed up after the necklace was placed on him, he fingered the symbol quietly for a moment.

"There…was something I needed to tell you." The boy looked up with watery eyes "But I don't remember…"

Sasuke swallowed and wiped at a tear left on the other's cheek. "Hey, that's okay, just be sure to tell me next time, okay?"

The brunette sniffed and nodded "I will."

"Neji, it's time to go." Gaara called out. He didn't want the taller boy spending too much time with the other nin so soon after being turned. Neji turned and began walking back. He waved goodbye to the Uchiha and thanked him for the precious gift, he paused mid-step and looked back to his new friend.

"What's your name again?" Sasuke waved back, "Uchiha Sasuke…but you can call me Sasuke."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, but you can just call me Neji."

Sasuke smiled, it took them years before they called each other by the informal name. Neji returned the smile and strode to Gaara who wrapped an arm possessively around Neji and began walking off.

Sasuke smiled sadly as the two left out of sight and sat down on a large rock in the clearing, momentarily pausing at the beauty around him. He liked this place despite the sad memory now tied to it. He decided he'd visit it whenever he missed the hyuuga, which would most likely mean frequent visits. He looked up at the night sky, a new determined look crossed onto his face. He was in love, and so far it was worth every moment. In fact, after everything he had been through he just wanted to try harder. Sasuke felt a new strength rise within him, he would not let it end here.

**Kowaikage-** And that's the end/immediately ducks and takes cover/ Okay before you hate me, I think it's obvious I left this open for a sequel. So...feel free to leave any suggestions you would like to see in a review or an e-mail. I know it was sorta a sucky ending because it left a lot of stuff out I think…although I can't remember what right now…And now onto the reviewers who encouraged me and just made me feel good because they took the time.

**Shino-Shikamaru- **Yay! I moved you! I'm so happy I was able to do that. Thank you so much for the review.

**Hikari Aki- **I really liked the kissing hand part too, thanks a bunch!

**Burning tree- **I really wanted Neji to overcome the memory block while he was talking with Sasuke…but it wrote itself out like this and I could only watch. /sniffle/

**Blackat- **Haha, I don't think I would want to lose a mental image of Sasuke either…/goes off in dream-land/ Teehee Sasuke…/snaps awake/ er…anyway…At least Neji will get his memory back.

**Ho-sama- **Gaara is mean in this…but he does truly love Neji…not enough yaoi though. Maybe there will be more if I make a sequel….P.S.I like your fics, you should update more :)


End file.
